The Other Bender
by SecondWind20
Summary: The comet is quickly approaching, yet Aang doesn't feel ready. So the Spirit World sends him a little help, but Rei might be more than the Group can handle. Will her special bending be enough to finally end the war? ZUKOXOC READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Girl in the Comet part 1

It had been about two weeks since Aang had started taking fire bending lessons from Zuko when one of the biggest storms of the summer hit. Normally, since the Air temple was in the middle of a rock, rain didn't really bother it, but this storm was different. The pelting rain worked its way into every crack and crevasse in the Air temple. The lightening that struck the plateau above caused the temple to shake and crumble. The Gang was stuck in the fountain room for two days and tempers were wearing thin.

"Sokka! Would you _please_ stop telling those terrible jokes?!" Katara yelled from her spot near the giant black cooking pot. It was slowly bubbling underneath a small fire that Zuko had been able to create. It was very damp because of the storm, so he had to feed the fire continuously, which was very tiring. Sokka was sitting against the far wall next to Suki, who was fidgeting with her fans.

"C'mon Katara. We could all use a little entertainment. We've been stuck in this…Square…forever!!" Toph scoffed from where she was laying in the corner next to Appa.

"Two days isn't forever last time I checked…" That got her a glare from Sokka, which she couldn't see.

"Well, I just think that we should be considerate and let Aang sleep!" Katara yelled to silence them all. Aang had been training very hard, even with the storm. He was currently sleeping on Appa's tail with Momo warming his head.

"If you really want Aang to sleep Katara, you should stop cooking that stinky stuff! It reeks!!" Sokka added as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah Katara, I hate to agree with Sokka but that stuff smells like it looks terrible." Toph added.

"I don't see either of you two volunteering to cook for us!"

"That's because Toph is blind and I'm a guy!"

"What does being a guy have to do with anything?!" Suki asked indignantly as she snapped her golden fans shut and pointed them at Sokka.

"Because it's scientific fact that women are better cooks!"

"So that makes men better at everything else?!"

"Sokka, you are such an idiot!"

"Aang is trying to sleep!"

"I can't believe you!!"

The pointless and loud yelling continued until Zuko's anger fired up and he screamed.

"BE QUIET!" The fire burst into a rage and then died, along with all sound. It was deadly silent and dark, even the storm outside had silenced. Suddenly, they could hear a groaning sound.

"Who's that?!" Sokka yelped as he hid behind Suki. Toph stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Settle down you big baby. It's just Aang. He's up." Zuko brought the fire to life again and everyone looked towards Appa to see the small Avatar struggling to sit up. Katara rushed to his side to pull him upright and help him take a drink of water

"Katara?" Aang croaked in a tiny voice.

"What's wrong Aang? Do you need something?" She asked in a caring voice. Aang was about to fall back asleep when a strange sound filled the silence. The metal gates around the fountain room were closed as an effort to keep the rain out so they couldn't really see the storm. A loud sizzling exploded outside of the room along with a very vibrant white light. Zuko's fire went out again and everyone stood up. Even Aang staggered to his feet and crept to one of the metal sheets. Toph bended it open and Sokka stepped out onto the damp terrace. He reached the edge and looked up before jumping back hastily.

"Everyone! Come out and look at this!!" He yelled in excitement. The others exchanged looks of hesitation before they slowly walked out of the fountain room.

"Woah!" Suki exclaimed.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"That's amazing!" Katara announced.

"What?!" Toph asked impatiently. They all quickly moved to the edge and looked out. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!" Zuko quickly grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her to the railing.

"It's a huge shooting star!" Katara yelled in joy.

"No…" Aang said. "It's a comet…"

The pelting rain had diminished into just a slight drizzle and all of the thunder had vanished. The lightening was also gone along with the storm clouds. The night was clear as glass and almost every star in the sky was visible. But the thing that was the most amazing was the giant streak of white light that flew across the sky. It was a pure white burst of light with a shimmering tail following behind it. The thing that was even more amazing was how close the comet seemed.

"Wow." Zuko said. "How close do you think it is?" Suddenly, a huge rumbling filled the air.

"Too close!" Sokka yelled. "TOO CLOSE!"

"EVERYONE INSIDE!" Aang yelled as he and Katara ran inside followed by the others. Toph raced to close the metal sheet but was to slow. They all watched in shock as the comet fell into the great rift and landed on the rock wall: the one exactly opposite the air temple. The white light covered everything for a second before disappearing completely, leaving only a gaping hole in the rock and a soft glow of white.

The gang slowly stood up and walked out to the terrace again. They looked over the edge and gazed at the giant hole in wonder. It was very near the muddy bottom of the ravine and it was still slightly glowing.

"Wow." Suki exclaimed in excitement. "It's so pretty!"

"Umm…guys?" Toph started.

"What is it Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Something is moving down there." She said as she pointed to the spot where the comet had just landed.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked in confusion. "It could just be falling rocks that are hitting the ground." Toph shook her head.

"Falling rocks don't breathe." They all scooted over to the railing and leaned across it. Once they saw a figure beginning to stumble around in the comets hole they stared in amazement. The person reached the edge of the rock and fell over into the muddy bottom. Toph stomped her foot on the ground and created a rock ledge on the side of the cavern wall. She quickly jumped onto it and turned to face her friends.

"Well," She started with her hands on her hips, "Who's coming with me?"

"I don't know Toph…" Katara said, "What if it's dangerous?"

"I'm sure I can handle it." Toph replied dryly. Sokka smirked as he jumped on the platform with her.

"Yeah, we should go check it out! Who knows what is could be?!"

"That's the spirit Sokka!" Toph said as she slid the rock down the wall. They fell very fast and when the reached the bottom everything went silent again. The white glow had puttered out and no one could see what was going on below.

"Gross!" Sokka's shrill voice yelled. "It's all muddy and slimy down here!!" Everyone in the air temple sniggered.

"Oh, get over it pretty boy!!" Toph responded. "Wait. Here they are…"

Silence, again.

"Did you find anything?" Katara yelled into the dark ravine.

"Yeah!" Toph's excited voice answered.

"You are NEVER gonna believe this!" Sokka added. The sound of moving rock started as Toph brought the platform up again. They reached the top and Sokka was bursting with excitement. Toph was bent over a slight figure while he was facing the others.

"Aang, you were the boy in the iceberg, right?"

"Ummm…yeah, I guess." Aang answered in confusion.

"Well, meet the Girl in the comet!" He announced as he stepped off of the platform, allowing everyone to see the girl. Toph kneeled next to her confidently.

"Woah." Suki whispered. Sitting in utter confusion and completely covered in dark brown mud was a teenage girl of slight build with long hair. It was impossible to tell what color her hair, skin, or even clothes were because of the mud, but her eyes were a very pale grey. Her face was dripping with slime and there was a puddle of dirt beginning to form around her. Katara and Suki looked at the strange girl with shock. They glanced at each other and agreed silently.

"Zuko and Aang, go warm up the fountain's water. Suki and Toph, follow them and get a separate pitcher for her rinse. Sokka, help me get her inside." Katara commanded. Everyone nodded and set off to do their job as Katara kneeled next to the girl.

"Umm…Hi." She said awkwardly. "My name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka." The girl looked at her without moving. "Um… Do you understand?" Katara sounded as if she was talking to a child and the girl continued to stare wide-eyed at her. "Sokka, help her up." Katara reached for the girl's hand as Sokka reached for her arm. Together they get her to stand and they slowly walked her inside. The girl looked around the fountain room as if she had never seen anything like it before. Her eyes were wide and hungry for information. Sokka and Katara sat her on the stone ledge of the fountain, which was steaming and filled with nice smelling bubbles. The girl looked at the people who surrounded her in pleasant confusion; they stared back just as confused.

"Ok!" Katara clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Suki and Toph stay here with me. Everyone else, leave now!"

"Why do we have to leave?" Aang asked innocently. Sokka threw his arm around Aang's shoulder as he followed Zuko out of the room.

"They're gonna do some girly stuff in here Aang. Stuff that you don't want to ever see." Toph closed the metal sheet and the three girls faced the wide eyed one in determination.

"I'm Katara. This is Suki and Toph. We're gonna get you clean!"

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

"Katara! These bubbles are wonderful!" The girl squealed as she splashed in the fountain. Toph was bending the mud out of the tub, Suki was washing the girl's clothes in a separate pitcher and Katara was helping the girl in the fountain. She bended the water to rinse off the suds that covered the girls hair, revealing a cascade of pure white locks. It also uncovered a small tattoo that rested on the girl's third eye. It was a small white diamond with a golden outline. Once the girl was squeaky clean Katara sat down next to the tub.

"Ok, you're all done. You can get out now." The girl looked at Katara with large, sad eyes.

"Must I Katara?" She asked. Toph walked around and sat on the edge of the fountain. Suki followed in suit.

"Um.. Not if you don't want to…" Katara trailed off causing the girl to grin and begin playing with the bubbles again.

"Katara, what are we going to do with her?" Suki asked/

"I don't know. It's obvious that she is very confused and alone. We can't just leave her somewhere. I just wish that she could remember something, anything."

"Yeah." Suki agreed. "I wish she had a name."

"We can always call her Mini-toph!"

"How….in anyway is she a Mini-Toph?" Katara asked in utter confusion.

"I have a name." The girl said through the bubbles that completely covered her head.

"You do?" Suki asked and the girl nodded.

"That's great!" Katara exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I am called Rei." The white haired girl said with pride.

"Wait…Why didn't you just tell us earlier?" Toph asked Rei, who tilted her head slightly.

"You didn't ask." Silence filled the space as Rei continued to play around in the water. The three girls exchanged glances.

"WOAH!" Rei yelled as she looked at her own hands.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Katara asked as she shot up. Rei offered her hands to her.

"Look!" She announced in childish wonder. "My hands look like slimy tea leaves!" Rei was referring to how prune-like her skin had become from being in water for such a long time.

"Ummm…That's what happens when you get wet…" Suki explained to Rei as she examined her hands more closely.

"Every time??" She asked in amazement. The room became silent apart from Toph's stifled giggles.

"Ok Rei, time to get out of the fountain." Katara said as she reached out her hand for the pale girl. Rei looked at Katara's hand with suspicion before grabbing it thankfully. She rose from the tub and was given Zuko's cloak to wear until her normal clothes were dry. After it was securely wrapped around Rei's thin waist Toph opened the metal sheets and the three boys walked inside.

"So this is the muck monster." Sokka said as he got a look at the now squeaky clean Rei. "I'm Sokka, but I'm sure that Katara has told you all about me."

"No I didn't." Scoffed the pretty water bender as she pulled out a blanket for Rei.

"Oh…then Suki must have mentioned me." Sokka finished with a grin.

"Nope." The warrior put out Rei's clothes to dry near one of the fire's. Sokka stomped to his sleeping bag and lay down. Zuko held out his hand to Rei.

"I'm Zuko." Rei stared at his hand in confusion before she flashed a huge smile. In a flash, she grabbed Zuko's hand and turned it upright, so his palm was facing up, then she put her prune-like hand face up right next to his. Rei flashed another smile at Zuko who stared back with a blank face. Suki began to laugh.

"She doesn't really… get stuff the way we do." She explained.

"I'm Rei!" She added with a smile, not releasing Zuko's hand. The two stood there for many moments in silence until Katara called for Rei to sit near her. The white haired girl spun on her heel and froze. Straight in front of her was Appa and her mouth fell open as she got a good look at the giant monster.

"Don't worry Rei." Aang attempted to soothe the girl who continued to stare at Appa. "That's Appa, he looks scary but he wouldn't hurt a frog-fly." Suddenly, Rei's attention shifted from the bison to Aang.

"You…are…the air bender…" She quietly said. Aang looked at her slight figure with worry.

"Yes. My name is Aang."

"And this is your Sky Bison…and Lemur…" Momo had been resting upon Appa's head.

"Yes…" Rei became silent for a few minutes, which caused everyone else to freeze as well.

"You're the….AVATAR!!" She burst into a giant smile. Aang attempted to nod his head but couldn't., Rei was instantly in front of him, still smiling. "I've been looking for you!" The atmosphere in the room shifted.

"Why were you looking for the avatar Rei?" Katara asked anxiously.

"Avatar Aang." Rei said aloud as she bowed her head in respect. "I have been sent by the spirit world to train you so you can end the Great War."

"What?!" Sokka yelled. Everyone in the room was shocked, but Aang remained calm. He bowed back to Rei and offered he hand to her. She smiled and slightly touched her hand with his. The moment that they touched a very strange thing happened. Aang's air bending arrow began to glow, as did Rei's diamond. They stood there, glowing at each other for a few moments before their hands and contact dropped. Aang then turned to his friends with a satisfied smile.

"It's ok guys! She's here to help!!"

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**Authors notes!**

**I just had to write this, it has been in my mind forever!!**

**Tell me what you think. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been sick and busy and I now have No wisdom teeth so life sucks pretty hard right now!!**


	2. The Girl in the Comet part 2

After the initial shock of Rei's appearance had worn off they all realized how hungry they had become. Sitting in a circle around the fire, the group ate their supper as they normally would. The only thing that threw them off was the fact that Rei was in the background playing with Appa and Momo…Loudly.

"Ummm. Does anyone else notice that she is a little….I don't know…weird?" Sokka asked with a full mouth.

"You're weird, and we are just fine with you." Suki replied with a laugh.

"HEY! I find that demeaning!"

"Don't worry Sokka." Aang assured him, "Rei is just fine."

"It does seem a little strange though…" Katara said.

"What does?" Rei asked from her spot right behind Katara. Everyone but Toph, who could feel her coming, jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Rei." Katara recovered. "Pease sit by me!" Rei nodded and gracefully sat in between Katara and Zuko. Aang was on the other side of Katara, and he smiled a bit.

"So…" Suki started as an awkward silence crept over the group. "Where are you from?" Rei tilted her head in confusion at Suki.

"From…" Zuko sighed as he put down his plate.

"She wants to know where you were before you came here." He explained, trying to help Rei. She just stared at him with confused eyes until it clicked, and she gasped.

"OH!" She smiled at everyone. "I'm sorry, I just didn't understand."

"How can you not understand where you are from?" Sokka asked in amazement.

"No, no! I understand all that!" Rei explained, "It's just that the Spirit world isn't really place. I'm not _from it_ because I am still linked to it. It's more of a state…"

"I know what you mean Rei!" Aang responded.

"Yeah, but that's just freaky Avatar stuff." Sokka added getting a strange look from Rei.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here? Aang already knows all four bending styles, so what are you going to teach him?" Katara asked.

"Well, normally, it takes an Avatar about 30 to 40 years to master all four elements. They are given time to adjust to their new skills and live with them for quite some time. Most Avatars often visit the spirit world to learn even more about their job." Rei looked around the circle and noticed that they were all paying very close attention. "Unfortunately, Aang was not given the luxury of time. He has been forced to learn everything in the course of a few months, almost completely omitting the Spirit world part. And with the threat of the Comet looming in the future Aang is going to need all the help he can get. And I was sent to help."

"What kind of help does he need?" Zuko asked.

"He needs balance, and that's what I was sent to teach him."

"Wait a minute. " Sokka had both of his hands up, "You came down in a comet... From the spirit world…to teach Aang…how to _balance_?!"

"Not how to balance, just balance." Rei answered with a smile. Sokka shot his hands straight up in the air and scoffed.

"I thought you were going to teach him some magic-spirit-world-trick that would end the war!! What good is balance?!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Finding Balance is the most important thing an Avatar does." Rei responded.

"I think that saving the world is a little more important…"

"Actually Sokka," It was Zuko who spoke this time, "My Uncle once explained to me that the Avatar's job was to keep the balance in the world, both in ours and in the spirit world." Everyone looked from Zuko to Aang.

"He's right!" He said with a smile.

"So, how are you going to teach Aang balance?" Toph asked Rei.

"Simple. The same way you have taught him water, earth and fire bending. With Practice."

"But, how can you practice balance?" Suki questioned.

"Actually," Aang added, "That part confuses me as well…" Everyone looked to Rei, who tapped a finger to her closed mouth in thought. Gazing around the room, she perked up when her eyes landed on the small fire. With much grace Rei grabbed a small pebble on the ground and tossed in into the middle of the fire.

"Aang," She commanded, "I want you to retrieve the pebble…"

"Easy." He said before he earth bended the small rock straight up. Rei caught it in her left hand.

"Wow." Sokka said sarcastically, "It's truly amazing…" Rei threw him an un-amused look before turning back to Aang.

"Good," She dropped the pebble into the fire again, earning her a look from everyone. "Now, I want you to retrieve the pebble again, but this time with no earth bending. And the fire must not go out." Aang stared at the small fire with a look of utter concentration. After several silent minutes of thought, Aang air bended a small whirl to pick up the pebble. It got to the middle of the fire, lifted the pebble up an inch or so…and the fire died, along with the wind. The room was cast into utter darkness and Aang sighed in defeat. Zuko filled his hand with fire and the room with light.

"Not so easy, is it?" Rei asked the small monk with a smile. Aang smiled back and then bowed to her.

"I am ready to be taught."

"Well, have fun with that twinkle toes. I'm ready to get some sleep." Toph announced as she stood up. Suki murmured in agreement as they each walked out of the room and to their own quarters. Sokka mumbled something about wanting to get up early as he set off towards Suki's room.

"Rei, I think your clothes are gonna take a bit longer to dry…Are you gonna be ok in that cloak? I'd give you some of my extras but they aren't really suited for this heat." Katara said as she held Rei's dripping wet clothes in front of her.

"Why doesn't Aang just dry her clothes?" Zuko asked loudly causing silence to fall over the remaining four. "Well…" Zuko added awkwardly, "He is an air bender."

"Your right." Aang replied stupidly. He then blew a gust of wind at Katara which caused her to drop all of the garments. They blew everywhere in the room and landed in random places. Katara's hair had become a giant ball of static fluff and she glared at Aang.

"I'm SO sorry Katara!" The boy apologized frantically. Katara turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Aang shot the others a pained expression before he hastily followed her, hoping to make amends. His departure left Rei and Zuko alone to wallow in awkward air. They looked at each other silently for a moment before Rei burst into laughter.

"How lucky for me to be able to teach such an eccentric person!"

"Yeah, he's…….different."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

It took Rei and Zuko about 25 minutes to gather all of her things. Mostly because he had no idea what they looked like and she was easily distracted. Zuko noticed that, like a small child, Rei found wonder in the smallest of things.

"Well, goodnight." Zuko said as he turned to go to his room.

"Umm, Zuko?" She asked in a small voice causing him to turn around. He was amazed at the sight of her; a young woman with pure white hair carrying a bundle of dark clothes looking utterly lost. "Sorry to bother you…but…"

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"I don't know where to go…"

"Oh…"

The two set off to find Rei a room and after what seemed like an eternity, they managed to find an empty one. Zuko was about to walk away again when Rei stopped him.

"Zuko, wait. I must return this to you." Rei said after she walked into the room and placed her garments on the bed.

"You can keep it until tomorrow." He replied.

"No, I must return it and thank you for your kindness!" Rei began to fumble with the strings that held it together. Zuko's face flushed bright red as he realized what Rei was planning to do. His white hands snaked out and grabbed hers, forcing them to stop.

"No! Really, it's ok! You just keep it!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly!" Rei explained as she tore her hands away from him and proceeded to untie the clasps. Zuko's blush intensified as he whipped around and bolted to the door.

"NO REI!" She paused and looked at him curiously. "Umm… I'll just get it tomorrow! It's late and... training and …." He stole a quick glance at her. She was looking at him with her head tilted slightly, her hands at her sides. "Well…welcome to the group!" He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it breathing hard. On the other side of the door, Rei stood very still for a second. She then smiled slightly and turned towards her new bed. It was a very strange start to such an important journey.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**Authors notes.**

**Sorry that this is so short, but I realized that it wouldn't work if I started the next day in this chapter.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to all who reviewed!1 I REALLY appreciate it. I enjoy it when you favorite and all, but I really REALLY love reviews!! Make um long too!! Tell me what you think!!**

**I will try very hard to up date frequently, but I have two stories to finish also. This is one of my major priorities however!**

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Balance

"Aang…" a beautiful voice called out in the dark. "Aang…" The small boy was filled with a very warm sensation what made him strangely happy. His mouth curved up into a goofy smile and his eyelids shut tighter. "Open your eyes Aang….open…" But Aang didn't want to and he was the Avatar, so he didn't have to…

"Aang…" But the voice didn't give up, it only got louder. "Stand up Aang…" He grunted in response and hoped that the voice would leave. "Avatar Aang…Wake up." The voice commanded. Aang groaned in anger and unwillingly popped one eye open.

"AAHHH!!" Aang was hurtling straight towards the ground. He quickly blew an air current at the ground. It slowed him down enough to land softly on his face. He lifted his head slightly and a pair of ancient sandals came into view.

"Good morning Aang. It's time to start training." Rei said cheerily. Aang rolled onto his back and expected to get blinded by the light, but there was almost no light to speak of.

"But it's still dark out!" Aang protested childishly which caused Rei to laugh.

"Yes, but there is no rule that forbids training in the dark." Rei responded. Aang sighed and slowly stood up. At first the only thing that he could see was Rei.

She wasn't wearing Zuko's cloak anymore and in its place was a very strange outfit. It was a dark plum colored sleeveless robe with golden lining. The top had very thick straps and the bottom reached to her knees. Underneath the bottom was a pair of black long shorts that were semi-visible because of the robes part in the middle. A dark grey oval tube-top-like breast plate that also had golden lining was over the robe. Finally, there was a thick purple sash that wrapped around the plate and tied in the back, with the extra sash material falling all the way down to the back of Rei's knees. She was sporting a pair of black fingerless gloves and the old sandals. Her soft white hair was up in a twist with a long pony-tail coming from it. Overall, she looked very pretty.

"Come Aang, you have much to learn and a short time to learn it." Rei said as she turned on her heel and walked through the temple. Aang looked around and realized that he was no longer in his usual sleeping spot, which was on top of Appa. Someone…or something had moved him… But Aang was a very light sleeper…and Appa would have woken up…

"Hey!" He called as he ran to catch up to Rei, who was walking towards the forest. "Where are we going?"

"To train Aang." Rei responded with another laugh. Aang rubbed the back of her head and they continued in silence. After about ten minutes of silent walking, or wandering as Rei had never been in the forest before, the two came to a stop in front of a Giant tree. The sun was just rising and the light made the night's dew sparkle beautifully.

"Let's stop here Aang." Rei said as she gazed up at the tree. Aang bowed to her and then took a seat on one of the tree's twisting roots. Rei hopped up the thick base of the tree and turned to face Aang. "Ok Aang, I decided that we should start with a sort of introduction."

"Ok…" Aang eyed Rei cautiously. "Ummm…I'm Aang…a monk from the Air nomads and…"

"No, no." Rei interrupted with a giggle. "I mean…I want to explain to you what exactly your job is." Aang furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, what he was about to hear was very important…

"Look at this tree Aang. It is very much like the Avatar…"

"I'm a tree?"

"……No, you're an air bender." Rei put her hand on the tree's bark and closed her eyes. She continued with out opening them. "The tree requires many things to grow… It needs the earth to place its roots in. It needs the sun to give it light so it can grow. It needs the rain waters to help it live strong. And it needs the wind to spread its seeds in order to create many more beautiful trees.

All four elements in one single being. Very much like the Avatar. But the tree also needs a strong balance in order to survive. If there is too much rain, the tree will drown. If there is too much earth, it cannot get rooted. If there is too much sun it will wither. And if there is too much air, it will bend." She opened her eyes and turned to look at Aang, who was watching her intently.

"The tree needs balance to remain strong. And when it is strong, it can give back. The tree fertilizes the ground for more plants and it gives oxygen back to the air. It stored water for animals and it provides shade for everyone. A constant cycle of giving and taking."

"And, you will teach me how to…give and take?" Rei chuckled again as she looked to the tree.

"In a way, yes. By learning to balance the four bending elements you will become stronger, like the tree." She turned to him with a smile. "And with this balance you will be able to learn how to control the final elements."

Aang opened his mouth to question her when a loud growling interrupted him. His stomach was empty and screaming for food. Rei laughed loudly and walked towards Aang.

"Perhaps it's time to eat?" She offered him a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Rei." Aang gave her a big smile before the two set off in search of food.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Aang was sitting in a meditative pose with his eyes closed and his back touching the base of the giant tree. He had been in that position for hours, as Rei had instructed, While she explained more things about balance and what he would be doing. After a few hours however, Rei left him alone so he could get focused. Rei was now filling a small bag with apples and other fruits that the two had found on their breakfast safari. Once she was done stuffing the bag, she found an empty plot of dirt and pushed a seed into the ground. Using a little dew water, Rei moistened the digging spot. She then stood up and walked in front of Aang.

"Alright Aang, I think we're good for now. Let's head back before the others think that I've stolen the Avatar!" Aang opened his eyes and nodded at his teacher. Using a bit of air bending, he shot himself to his feet and walked back through the forest with Rei. It took them a shorter time to reach the temple than it did to leave and they arrived in the fountain room to find everyone else already up. Sokka was brooding over a map, Katara and Zuko were training separately, and Toph and Suki were just hanging out. Everyone paused and looked up as Rei and Aang entered the room.

"Hi everyone!" Aang greeted them. Looked at Rei for a second, "We brought fruits!" Rei smiled as she emptied her bag out near the fountain.

"Well, it's almost lunch anyway. Let's eat." Katara suggested to everyone, who grunted with their approval. Soon, the gang sitting in their circle, happily munching on sandwiches. Rei stuck to eating the fruits.

"So, what did you two do this morning?" Suki asked Aang and Rei.

"We were training in the forest." Rei answered and then proceeded to take a huge bite out of her apple.

"Really? What time did you leave? I didn't feel anything this morning…" Toph said. Rei chewed on her apple piece for a bit in thought.

"It was about two hours before sunrise." Silence was her response as they all stared at her, even Aang was shocked. "I haven't adjusted to the sleeping habits yet…"

"How was it Aang?" Katara asked.

"It was very…enlightening." He responded wisely. Sokka looked at the apple in Rei's hand.

"Hey, Rei, don't you want a sandwich? Katara's cooking isn't that bad…"

"If you have a problem with my cooking Sokka then…"

"It's ok." Rei interrupted smoothly. "But I don't eat meat; I've met too many animal spirits." She explained.

"Aang's a vegg-head too. Don't worry, we always have extra greens around." Sokka replied as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Umm…thank you…" Rei said awkwardly, causing everyone to laugh. The rest of the lunch was spent on everyone explaining their past to Rei. Everyone but Zuko gave her a very in-dept overview of their past. Zuko merely explained that he was the Fire Lord's son.

"Come on Zuko! You gotta give Rei a bit more than that! She should know about you chasing us!" Sokka joked causing Zuko to scratch his head.

"It's not that important…" He said as he looked out at the receding light. They had been talking for a long time. It was almost dark.

"Of course it's important!" Katara said with a laugh. "You were our greatest enemy!" This caught Rei's attention.

"Enemies?"

"Yeah," Aang explained, "A year ago, it was Zuko's life goal to capture me and give me to the fire nation." Rei looked at the scarred prince in astonishment but he did not meet her eyes.

"He chased us all over the world!" Katara said.

"Yeah, him and his cool uncle." Toph added.

"Remember that time he found us at Kyoshi?"

"How could I forget?" Suki responded sarcastically giving everyone a huge laugh, everyone but Zuko... He stood up while they were recalling what had happened and walked out onto the terrace. Rei watched him leave with worry and soon got up to join him.

"Where are you going Rei?" Aang asked suddenly.

"Just to get some air…" They began a new story as she silently walked away. She found Zuko hunched over the railing looking out into the afternoon sky. Rei walked over and leaned her back against the railing so they were facing opposite directions.

"Having fun?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Your friends are very humorous."

"You're part of the group now; they're your friends too." Rei smiled.

"Then I find Sokka slightly idiotic." This got Zuko to smile a little, which made Rei strangely happy. It was silent for many moments until Rei spoke again.

"Zuko, I know nothing about your past nor will I push for any information, but it doesn't matter. Who you were in the past is not who you are now or who you will be in the future. And nothing I learn about your past could ever darken my idea of you." Zuko turned his head and looked straight at Rei., and she looked back with a slight smile. He continued to stare at her until he finally decided that she was telling the truth and he turned out again.

"So…What is your idea of me?"

"I don't know enough about you for it to be any good." Rei laughed.

"Well, give me a sample." He said with a smile. She sighed comically.

"You are a tall male with dark hair and pale skin whose fire bending is at a very high level of skill…and you are the teacher to the Avatar."

"That's not a lot to go on…"

"I haven't known you for a full 24 hours yet"

"That was long enough to steal my cloak…" He joked lightly. Rei looked at him in confusion.

"….your cloak… Your CLOAK!" Rei yelled suddenly, causing Zuko to jump.

"What is it?!" Rei was racing towards the door to the fountain room.

"I still have your cloak! I must return it!"

"It's ok…" He attempted to assure her, but she was already gone. With one last look out at the dimming light, the Fire prince returned into the fountain room.

"Where did Rei run off to?" Toph asked when Zuko reentered the room. But before he could answer a great crashing sound filled the room.

"Oh boy, a klutz…" Sokka sighed.

"I'll go see if she's ok." Katara said as she stood up. Within a few steps Katara was at the open path that led to Rei's room and was about to leave when Rei's voice sounded clearly.

"Sorry I was so slow! I ran into a wall…" Rei explained to the group. They were staring at Rei in shock…but, it wasn't the entire Rei. It was just her upper half clutching onto Zuko's bundled up robe. She was walking through the wall to Katara's left…

"WOAH!" Katara yelled as Rei's bottom half walked through the solid wall. Rei walked over to Zuko and held out the dark bundle for him to take, but he just stood there with wide eyes.

"What?" Rei asked in confusion. Sokka was pointing a finger at her and attempting to speak.

"You…you….walked…..wall…but…"

"YOU WALKED THROUGH THE WALL!" Katara yelled from her spot in the doorway. Rei turned to face her cautiously. "LIKE IT WASN'T EVEN THERE!!"

"Yes…"

"How did you do that?!" Suki asked loudly.

"Yeah! I should have felt you coming in the room! It was like you weren't even there!!" Toph added; Aang just stared at her in shock.

"You were…cut in half…" Zuko said. Rei looked at the shocked faces of her friends and couldn't help it. She began to giggle, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into an all out laugh.

"No, no!" She explained as she tried to stop laughing. "I'm fine! Please don't be so surprised. That was just a bit of bending!" Rei then looked to her friends expecting that to clear everything up, but they only got looked more confused.

"What?!"

"Bending…"

"I've never seen something like that before!"

"I couldn't feel you!!"

"That's because I projected myself through the wall." Rei explained.

"What kind of bending does that?" Zuko asked.

"You're a bender?!" This was from Aang, which silenced everyone else.

"Of course I am." Rei said with furrowed eyebrows; their confusion at her was making her confused. "I would not be here if I was not fully equipped to survive."

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Sokka demanded to know.

"You didn't ask." Rei responded quietly, causing everyone to frown. They hadn't asked Rei anything about herself.

"What type of bending is it?" Zuko was the first to speak.

"In this language it would be called light bending."

"You can bend the light?" Toph asked in astonishment.

"Yes, and the dark also." Silence filled the room as they all attempted to let this information sink in.

"Can you show us?" Suki asked suddenly. Rei was about to decline when she looked around the group at their curious and excited faces.

"I can show you a little bit…" With that, Rei began to shrink. She didn't actually get smaller; her body was sinking into the floor. She sunk until she disappeared from view. Rei slowly phased up out of the floor behind a stone pillar and was unseen by her friends.

"Where did she go?" Katara asked with glee. Toph put her hand on the same spot that Rei had just phased into and a frustrated look fell upon her face.

"I can't feel her!"

"That's because I'm not in the ground any more." Rei explained as she came into view. The others stared at her in amazement as she swiftly joined the circle again.

"I'm guessing that was light bending." Zuko said once Rei sat down and she nodded with a smile.

"Then what is dark bending?" Aang asked.

"Toph, can you give me a rock?" Rei asked with a sigh. Toph smacked her foot on the ground and a skinny stone pillar shot out of the ground. Rei took two deep breaths and then focused intently at the stone pillar. She then brought her right hand straight down in one swift motion. Everything was silent until a great cracking noise was heard. A giant black crack formed down the rock column and it split in two. The two sections began to fall to the ground when Rei brought both of her hands forward. With a great sweeping motion the rock turned pitch black and disappeared into nothing. Silence…

"That…was…AMAZING!!" Katara squealed with delight.

"The coolest bending by far!" Sokka said earning him glares from the other benders.

"Could you teach someone how to do that?" Aang asked.

"No," Rei shook her head.

"Why not?" Zuko asked. "That kind of skill would be very helpful in battle."

"Yeah! Sinking into the ground to avoid an attack, just to pop up behind them and…"

"No!" Rei interrupted loudly. "I cannot teach this because it cannot be learned. To be able to light or dark bend you have to be born with the ability." Rei used her hands to push her wild bangs straight back so her tattoo could be seen better. "That is why I have this marking and that is why I was sent to train the Avatar."

"So…It is your destiny to be here with us?" Zuko was the first to speak.

"Yes." Rei responded with a smile.

"What else can you do with your bending?" Aang asked.

"A lot…In fact, I used it to get you out of bed this morning!" Aang stared at her for a bit.

"I was wondering how you did that."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE IT WHEN YOU GIVE ME LONG INSPIRING REVIEWS!! (hint hint)**

**Ok this guy is gonna pick up next chapter and follow along the storyline a bit. SOOOOOO...**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. The Golden Coins

It had been about a week since Rei's first night with the group. Aang and Zuko were working on fire bending out on the terrace while the others remained inside. Katara and Toph were working on their bending near the fountain and Sokka and Suki were talking to each other in the corner. Rei had been playing with Appa and Momo for a few hours and now they were all happily resting. Momo was lying on Rei's stomach, who was resting on Appa's head.

"Hey Katara, when is dinner gonna be ready?" Sokka asked after a few minutes. Katara stopped her practice and wiped her forehead.

"Well," She said as she looked around the fire pit, "We have water and one slightly bruised apple left. We're gonna have to go to the nearest village and get supplies, but I don't know…it might be risky." Rei sat up causing Momo to fall into her lap.

"Katara, if you are worried I could go and get more fruit. It is only a two hour walk from here." Katara smiled at Rei but shook her head.

"Thanks Rei, but we are going to need a lot more than fruit to survive out here. We need eggs and Bread and vegetables…"

"And Meat! Don't forget about the meat!" Sokka yelled.

"Yes…and meat." Katara pulled out a small money pouch and examined the contents. "Well, we're a little short on money at the moment…" Rei slid down the side of Appa's head and reached into her breast plate.

"Here Katara," She held out her right hand and Katara gasped. It was full of gold pieces with strange markings on them.

"Oh Rei! I couldn't!" Rei shook her hand incessantly.

"Please Katara, I wish to help! Besides, this gold means nothing to me. There is no way that I would ever use it. Please take it." Katara obliged with a frown which instantly turned into a look of amazement once the cold metal rained down into her hands. She held a flat piece that was as big as an orange up to her face and examined it.

"Wow Rei…This is…wonderful." With a quick turn Katara headed out to where Aang and Zuko sat resting after their training session. Rei followed her silently.

"Zuko, do you think we'll be able to find someone to pawn this for money?" Zuko looked at the fistful of glittering gold in Katara's hand with wide eyes.

"Yeah, easy. Why?" He asked as he wiped sweat with a small towel.

"We need food and are a little short on money. Rei gave us this gold to use." Aang grinned at Rei who smiled back. "Ok, Sokka and I will take Appa to the nearest village and get us some food and other supplies. Do any of you need anything special?"

"Katara, do you mind if I come with you? I've never ridden on a flying bison before..." Rei asked quietly.

"Sure! You don't need to ask Rei! No one knows you, so you would be the safest to go!" Katara replied with a laugh. Zuko stood up with a groan and put his shirt back on swiftly.

"I had better go too. You guys aren't experienced enough to deal with the fire nation pawners." He said. Then Zuko walked into the fountain room to grab his cloak. "We should only take a third of the gold with us, save the rest for later." Aang put his shirt on and jumped over to Appa.

"How are you gonna hide Appa?" Suki asked as Aang guided the giant fluffy sky beast out onto the terrace.

"Good point…" Sokka brooded. Everyone's brow furrowed as they searched for a solution. Rei snapped her fingers when the thought hit her.

"We can fly him near a village and land. Since its getting dark, he won't be seen in the air if I dark bend around him and once we land I can use dark bending again to blend him into the background."

"Like camouflage!" Sokka exclaimed happily.

"Good thinking whitey." Toph said as she clapped Rei on the back with enough force to move her.

"Whitey?"

"Toph likes to use nick-names…" Zuko explained to a confused Rei.

"Ok boy, don't worry about a thing." Aang assured his friend "Rei will make sure that you are safe." He was stroking the animal lovingly and Rei joined him with a smile.

"Don't worry Aang. I know how important Appa is to you." Aang grinned at Rei as she climbed onto Appa's saddle with Katara and Zuko. Sokka hopped on Appa's head and grabbed the reigns.

"Be safe." Suki said with a smile as she stood next to Aang.

"Be back soon." Aang added. Appa trudged over to the railing and got ready for take off. Rei was leaning slightly over the saddle in intense excitement. Her hands were gripping the side so tightly that her knuckles were pure white. Zuko touched her wrists slightly, unseen by everyone else.

"It's ok." He whispered causing Rei to lessen her grip a bit.

"Get us some good food!" Toph yelled.

"Yip-yip." Sokka yelled to Appa, causing him to jump over the edge.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Rei screamed as Appa dropped downwards. She abandoned the ledge and quickly grabbed onto Zuko's arm, tightly. Appa began to fly upwards and soon he was in the darkening sky.

"Ummm Rei?" Zuko spoke through his light blush. "You're ok." Rei turned her head and looked straight into his eyes for confirmation before she gently release his arm from her death grip. Gaining a slight confidence, Rei looked over the side at the world below.

"Oh my…" She exclaimed in delight. She then burst into laughter.

"I remember my first time flying." Sokka said from Appa's head.

"Don't forget to breathe Rei." Katara warned.

"And don't forget to bend either." Zuko added with a slight laugh. Rei grinned hugely at Zuko and brought her hands up towards her face. She slowly rubbed them in a circular motion, gradually increasing the speed as her face contorted into a mask of concentration. After a few minutes she slowly separated her hands and gently touched them to Appa's side. Ribbons of black energy shot out and wrapped around the giant bison's underside. The others watched in amazement as Rei turned back to them.

"Ok, were all clear."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

"Fresh Fish!"

"Fire Flakes for sale!!"

"Cheapest Fruits this side of Crescent Bay!"

"Cabbages!! Come and get your Cabbages!!"

The four stayed with Appa until the sun had come up and then they headed for the small village. Zuko was swiftly heading towards a pawn shop, closely followed by Sokka and Katara. Rei was having trouble paying attention because of all the new things she was seeing.

"Come on Rei!" Katara said with a frown as she grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled her forward. Zuko stalled the group in front of a very shady looking house. It was all patched up and shattered, with a very heavy black door and no windows.

"Ok, this looks like the place. Rei, this is your gold so you should come with me. Sokka and Katara, wait for us outside. Come in if there's any trouble." Zuko walked into the shabby building with out a second glance and Rei followed closely. Katara and Sokka turned on their heels and began their jobs as look outs.

Zuko and Rei entered a small dark room with no windows. The only other door was behind a long counter with metal bars that reached the ceiling. The door closed with a creak behind them and a very seedy looking man popped up from behind the counter.

"How may I be of service?" He spoke through a rotted grin. Zuko walked up to the counter quickly but Rei Remained where she was. She began to silently look around the room.

"We've found some rare gold pieces and we wanted to exchange them for money." The horrible man's disgusting smile widened.

"Well, you've come to the right place! Money exchanges are my speciality! May I see the coins?" Zuko pulled out a large golden piece and handed it to the man, whose eyes widened in greed as the gold sparkled at him.

"Hmmmmmm…" He pulled out a very thick piece of magnifying glass and examined the gold. He also weighed it and stepped on it, and bit it. After inspecting the glittering gold for many minutes, he set it on the table and pushed it towards Zuko. "This is fake! You cannot fool me, please leave my shop." Zuko stared at the man in disbelief.

"What do you mean it's fake?!" He demanded to know. Rei's attention snapped to the two men and she slowly creeped over towards them. "There is no way that you can be right!!"

"Excuse me young man! I have seen almost every type of currency that there is on the planet! I have traveled the world and seen many things, but I have never seen these "rare gold pieces" which leads me to believe that they are fake! Now I am going to have to ask you to leave my shop!! I run a respectable business!"

"Why you little…"

"Excuse me sir," Rei interjected as Zuko was about to blow up at the man. "I am deeply sorry if we have offended your wise judgment. We found these coins and decided to bring them to a true professional, such as yourself. We never intended to show you any disrespect, we just knew a master of coins would be able to help us." Rei's face dropped sadly and the man's small eyes widened. "But I can see that you do not wish to exchange our coins, however ancient and rare." She deeply bowed to him and turned on her heel, "I am sorry for the waste of your precious time. I can assure you that you will never see us or our coins again." Rei started for the door that she had just entered. Three…Two…One.

"WAIT!" Rei turned around with a look of false surprise on her beautiful face.

"Yes?" The man picked up the coin slowly.

"I'll take another look at it." Zuko silently handed the man the bag of gold and the dirty man began his work. While Rei began looking at all of the man's stolen articles that were stacked around the small room, Zuko stared at her in disbelief. Rei slowly looked up and they locked eyes. After a few moments Rei smiled slightly which caused the corners of Zuko's mouth to twitch.

"Ok," The man interrupted loudly, "I'll take the gold! Here is the exchange, I believe that you will find it most generous!" Zuko pocketed the heavy bag and walked towards the door.

"Thank you very much!" Rei smiled at the man and bowed before she exited the dark room with Zuko. Once outside, they met up with Sokka and Katara they opened the heavy bag and stared in wonder at the numerous amount of coins.

"This is great!" Katara exclaimed, "We have enough in here to last us months!"

"We can even buy extra stuff for ourselves!" Sokka added. "Good job Zuko."

"Actually, it was Rei who got us this much." Zuko explained causing Rei to smile.

"I just know how to speak to people."

"Well," Katara said, "I'm glad that we have you Rei! Now lets go shopping."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

It was decided that the small group would split up so the shopping would get done faster. Sokka was going to get a better map of the fire nation and some accessories for his sword, Katara was going to get the food and Zuko was going to get more clothes and other items. Were to put Rei was a problem…When she went with Sokka she accidentally knocked over a shelf full of swords and nearly took the shop keepers head off, so weapons was not an option. She couldn't go with Katara because Rei had no idea what most of the food was. So Rei went with Zuko.

They walked through the streets quietly as Rei stared in wonder at the things around her. Everything was loud and new and exciting to her. She stopped frequently, to Zuko's dismay, to look at the individual booths. After they had purchased about half of the items Rei became very distracted.

"Hey Pretty lady! Come and See!!" A short round man yelled at Rei with a smile.

"Rei, we have to keep going. We don't have time to stop at every booth." He huffed after Rei stopped to look at a stand that was selling gold jewelry. The man was showing Rei a large assortment of lockets.

"Look!" Rei said with a laugh as she placed a golden crown a top her head. Zuko blushed slightly. "And look at these funny boxes! They hang around your neck!" She held up a small oval locket with the fire nation symbol on it.

"That's nice Rei, but we really have to go." Zuko said as he gently pulled the crown off of Rei's head and put it back on the stand.

"Come now sir! Surely you can spare a few minutes to buy your beautiful girlfriend a necklace. Maybe even a betrothal locket?" A huge flush of red filled Zuko's cheeks.

"We don't have the time!" He yelled as he pulled Rei away. "And she's not my girlfriend!!" A few eyes looked on as the cloaked prince pulled the white-haired beauty away from the jewelry stand. Zuko pulled Rei around the corner and then dropped her hand as he quickly walked through the narrow street. They stopped at a few more stalls and soon passed a small fruit stand. They hadn't eaten since they had left the night before and Zuko was suddenly very hungry.

"Rei, are you hungry?" Zuko asked as he turned to face her. "We could get a- " He stopped short as he looked at her face. Her beautiful pale eyes were downcast and did not look up at him as he turned. Her white eyebrows arched up slightly in a sad manner and the corners of her full lips were cast downward. "Are you ok Rei?" She looked at him from under her thick black lashes and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Zuko. Why do you dislike me?" She asked. Zuko's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Wh-what?!" He stammered. "I..but…you… What?!"

"When that man called me your girlfriend you strongly denied it." His face flushed slightly.

"But! Rei… you…" He struggled to find the right words. "I don't _not_ like you…"

"I am not your friend?" She asked sadly.

"No, no! You are my friend, but…"

"I am not a girl?" Rei asked in confusion.

"You are a-a girl, but…" Zuko was becoming flustered.

"But what?" Rei interrupted. "If I am a girl and I am your friend then why am I not your girl friend? I am very confused."

"Rei!" Zuko slumped over in exhaustion and grabbed Rei's shoulders for support. "You are a girl and you are my friend, but there is a difference between a girlfriend and a friend who is a girl." He explained in one breath and then looked at Rei's face. She looked at him with wide eyes, all sadness gone.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"The difference?" Zuko remained silent as he looked into Rei's intrigued eyes. It was strange that someone as wise as her could be so…clueless.

"Well…ummm.. a friend who is a girl is someone who…well… talks and laughs and trains with her friends."

"And a girlfriend?"

"Umm, well…a girlfriend talks and laughs….and trains…." He trailed off and Rei became confused again.

"I do not see a difference."

"Rei…I…it's…" He was again searching for the right words for the delicate situation.

"Hey!" Katara's voice called out. Rei and Zuko both turned their heads and saw Katara and Sokka laden with bags, waving them over. Zuko let out a sigh of relief and stood straight up, his hands dropping to his sides. He took a step towards the other two when he felt a hand grabbing his cloak. He turned to see Rei looking at him seriously. The blush slowly returned.

"Zuko, I do not understand this place. All of this is new to me, but I am trying very hard to learn quickly. I simply wish to know…If I am your friend." Zuko looked at her beautiful face. It was etched in sad confusion and determination.

"Yes Rei. We are friends." This simple answer was enough for Rei, who smiled hugely. Then with renounced fevor she set off towards Sokka and Katara, leaving Zuko to follow her. Which he did, with a small smile.

**Hey everyone!! I want to thank all who reviewed!! I love you guys!!**

**Please keep the reviews coming!! I promise that this will get rolling very fast!! Thanks again!**

**If you have any comments questions or concerns than please let me know!!**

**Oh and….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	5. The Lake

"I'm so bored…" Toph complained loudly.

"Yeah, me too." Sokka agreed. It was turning out to be one of the hottest days of the early summer and one of the dullest. Suki, Toph, Zuko, Sokka and Katara were all lying on their backs on the ground in the fountain room. Rei and Aang had left early that morning to go training and hadn't gotten back yet.

"Sokka, it's usually your job to entertain us." Katara said, "You're boring…" Sokka picked up his head to glare at Katara, who wasn't looking, before letting his head fall back with a grunt.

"Too bad Rei and Aang aren't here…They're normally amusing to watch." Zuko said. Murmurs of agreement rose and then they all went silent.

"What do you think they do while they train?" Katara asked suddenly with her eyes closed.

"…I don't know…" Suki answered truthfully. One of Katara's eyes slid open.

"Well, don't you think it's weird?"

"Yes Katara, you are very weird." Sokka said with another grunt.

"That's not what I meant Sokka," Katara said as she rolled her eyes. "I mean they never train here and they always leave really early. I mean, I haven't even seen Rei since last night. She left before Aang did." Silence allowed the information to settle.

"They probably train deep in the woods…you know, freaky Avatar stuff." Sokka said.

"I bet all they do is meditate…" Suki said. "But Aang does always come back tired."

"Maybe it's super meditation…" Sokka said stupidly, silence was his reply as the others rolled their eyes.

"He is getting stronger. I've noticed it in his fire bending." Zuko added a bit later.

"I've noticed it too. His steps have gotten even lighter. It's like she's making him more confident." Toph told them.

"Confidence is good for actors, but I don't think it will help out against the fire lord. I wish she would teach him some light bending or something."

"She seems to know a lot about the Avatar business. I trust her," Suki said, "Even if she is a little different." It was silent again before Zuko burst in husky laughter.

"What's so funny?" Toph asked in slight irritation. His hearty chuckle was vibrating the floor and made her sight choppy.

"It's nothing… Just remembering something funny." A tiny pink tinted his cheeks as he remembered their shopping trip.

"I kind of feel bad for her," Katara voiced suddenly. "She must feel really out of place here. She doesn't know what a lot of stuff is…"

"Yeah. She must feel really lost." Sokka agreed.

"I don't think Rei ever feels lost…Or out of place." Toph said blankly. They all laughed at the truth of her words. Rei was just a different person.

"She asked me before," Katara rolled onto her side giggling. "She asked me what a girlfriend is." Suki shot up in a surprised gasp and Katara fell into another fit of giggles. Zuko, on the other hand, blushed deep red and attempted to hide his face from the others.

"I had to explain it to her! Like, EVERYTHING!"

"Everything?!" Suki gasped louder and giggled.

"Everything!!" Katara suddenly stopped laughing and became solemn. "But it was weird," The atmosphere turned and became more quiet.

"What was weird?" Sokka asked quietly, as if afraid that someone would shush them.

"When I tried to explain to her about love, she got very… upset. I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe she's lost someone." Sokka offered sadly, remembering his mother with a wince.

"No, it wasn't that. It was… as if she had never heard of love before."

"Weird." From Toph. The others remained silent.

"We don't really know a lot about her, do we?" Zuko asked.

"Know a lot about whom?" Rei's crystal clear voice questioned loudly causing the group to jump in fright. All of them sat up and watched as Aang and Rei walked in together.

"No-nothing!!" Katara squealed. Aang looked tired but happy and Rei just looked the same as ever; mysteriously beautiful. Aang had taken off his shirt and yellow wrap because of the heat.

"Guess what guys?! We found an awesome lake during training! We can go swimming!" Aang excitedly told the others.

"Yes! There are waterfalls and cliffs and fish and very nice fruit trees!" Rei added happily as Aang went to grab Appa for their day trip.

"Waterfalls?" Katara asked with glee.

"Fish?!" Sokka yelled as he ran to help Aang with Appa. Much to Sokka's dismay, there had been no fish at the market.

"You all go ahead without me. I'm not really the swimming type." Toph said as she laid back down on the cool ground.

"But Toph, there is also a small mud pit!" Rei said as she pulled Toph up by her hand. With a groan, the small blind girl followed.

"I guess I can wallow in the dirt for a while…"

Soon they were soaring through the hot, sticky air. Aang steered Appa while sitting on his head and everyone else was sitting together in the saddle. Rei pulled her hair out of its usual pony tail to let it blow in the wind.

"Rei, aren't you hot?" Katara, who was wearing a red tube top and skirt, asked with concern.

"Yes, Actually. But I was told that taking off my clothes wasn't allowed, no matter how hot it was." A blush wave hit Aang suddenly, earning him looks from the others.

"What do you mean 'you were told'?"

"There it is!" Aang called out very loudly as they descended towards a small light blue lake. Appa landed underneath a few shady palm trees and the group climbed off of him. Aang quickly took Katara by the hand and raced towards the beach.

"Come on Katara! The water is amazing!" He yelled with glee. Rei was about to follow when Suki grabbed her arm.

"Here Rei. I'll help you get into something a little less hot." She said with a smile which Rei returned happily. Zuko, Toph, and Sokka slowly walked down to the beach. Sokka quickly jumped into the water and swam to where Aang and Katara were splashing.

"Are you going to jump in?" Zuko asked Toph. She shook her head.

"Nope, I can't see very well in there…I'm going to find the mud bath!" She trudged away happily, leaving Zuko alone at the shore. He felt Suki rush passed him with a giggle and Saw her dunk Sokka in the water. He popped back up and, with a devious face, went after Suki.

"Do you not enjoy swimming Zuko?" Rei's voice sounded from behind him and he turned around. A blush threatened to creep up as he got a full look at Rei's 'less hot' outfit. She was wearing a blood red one piece suit that had a heart shaped top and thick straps. Her hair was pulled into a thick side braid that swept over her right shoulder and ended at her waist.

"Umm, I enjoy it, but I didn't bring a suit…" He stupidly replied as he was wearing dark red shorts and his open front red tunic with gold stitching. "Don't you like it?" She smiled at him softly.

"I wouldn't know. I've never gone swimming." His eyes widened in shock and she tilted her head.

"Would you like to walk with me? I want to see the view!" Zuko nodded slowly and walked with Rei towards the grass. There was a light incline which steepened as they ascended.

"Zuko, May I ask you something?" Rei spoke quietly…softly.

"Sure, anything…" Rei's serene face slowly became cautious, as if afraid to speak.

"Who gave you that scar?" Zuko stopped in his tracks which caused Rei to stop also. They were at the top. "I'm sorry! I should not have intruded!" Rei quickly apologized after looking at Zuko's face.

"No, it's ok." He assured her. "I just didn't expect that… It was my father, the Fire lord. He did this right before he banished me from the fire nation."

"Banished?" She asked in shock. Zuko looked over the little paradise. The cliff dropped straight over the lake, which was about 15 feet from the cool water.

"I was banished from home until I captured the Avatar. In fact, about 3 and a half years of my life were wasted trying to get Aang. Funny how things turned out, huh." And strangely enough, Zuko smiled a little. Rei walked to the very edge and watched her friends playing in the water.

"What made you change?" Rei asked as she turned to look at him. Even though she was right at the edge, she was standing very sure.

"It was my uncle. He had always tried to push me into the direction, and it eventually worked. Too bad he wasn't around to see it." Rei's eyes widened when he said this, expecting the worse. Zuko waved his hands in front of his chest and laughed at her sincere agony for him. "No, no! He didn't die or anything! He escaped from the prison my father, his brother, had thrown him into. I don't know where he is now, but I know that he's safe." Rei's face relaxed with a smile which Zuko returned. She then turned to face the lake. It seamed that Suki and Katara were ganging up on Aang and Sokka for the splash fight.

"What was his name?" Rei asked brightly.

"Iroh, or the dragon of the west, but no one calls him that anymore." Rei spun around in an instant.

"I KNOW HI…" Is all she managed to get out before her balance was thrown askew and she fell off of the cliff. She fell through the air and hit the water with a scream. The group had heard her fall and was now waiting for her to resurface. Zuko waited anxiously before he remembered the fact that Rei had never gone swimming before…which meant that she couldn't possibly know how to swim…

"Crap!" Zuko whipped off his tunic and dived into the water with a royal grace. The others must have just thought that Zuko and Rei were just diving into the water because they went back to their splash game. Zuko held his breath as he desperately looked through the blue water for a hint of Rei. When he saw a mop of floating white hair, he dived deeper into the water. He roughly grabbed Rei's slight middle and kicked towards the surface with all of his might. When their heads broke through he heard her gasp. But it wasn't a gasp for air, it was a gasp of excitement. Rei suddenly started laughing.

"Are you ok?!" Zuko asked in fright, turning Rei so she was facing him. Her white hair fell wetly over her face and her mouth was curved into a triumphant smile.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed and attempted to dive under the water again. But Zuko's iron strong grip blocked her attempt. "Zuko! Let me go! I wish to swim!"

"You can swim?!" He asked in utter shock. "I thought you said you've never gone swimming before!" He pulled her close enough that her hands touched his chest under the water.

"Of course I can swim, silly. It's like flying!" With that she quickly weaseled out of Zuko's clutches and dove under again. Not convinced, Zuko took a breath and quickly followed her. Rei remained completely still under the water except for her head, which quickly moved back and forth looking at everything under the surface. Little fish swam closer to her than Zuko as he hurried to reach her. Her white hair had fallen out of the braid and was now spread angelically around her face. She smiled when she saw Zuko and went up for air. He followed in suit.

"This place is wonderful!" She told him excitedly. Zuko was speechless as she looked into Rei's pale, wide eyes. A yell shocked him out of the trance he was in. Rei dove under the water and swam gracefully towards the rest of the group, who were preparing to race. Zuko blinked twice before following her again.

A-A-A-A-A-A

"Come Rei! It's time to eat!" Katara called out to Rei as everyone began to exit the lake. They had swum all day and the sun was finally setting. Rei was the most reluctant to leave the water. She had lost every race, easily getting distracted by fish or rocks, and she was bad at chicken, wanting to be in the water too soon. Her childish nature had even gotten Toph in the water for a game of volleyball. Now everyone but Rei was out of the water and walking to the fire Zuko was currently building.

"I could be in the water forever!" Rei exclaimed as she emerged from the waves. She copied Katara by wringing out her white hair while she stood calf deep in the water.

"I've never seen anyone so excited by water! Not even Katara when she learns a new move." Sokka said as he pulled on his shirt. Katara threw him a mock-angry look as she reached the grass.

"I makes me wish I was a waterben-" Silence. Aang turned towards Rei after she stopped talking.

"REI?!" All heads turned to Aang and then whipped around to where Rei was.

She stood frozen still, her right arm slightly forward, hand reaching out. Her feet were shoulder length apart and her knees were slightly bent. But her face is what had shocked Aang. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were very wide, eyebrows arched. But her eyes were not their normal pale color. Instead, they were glowing white, very much like Aang's Avatar state. Her diamond tattoo also glowed brightly. And she remained motionless.

"Rei!" Sokka shouted as they all ran to her. Aang was the first to reach her with a gust of wind to quicken his steps. He grabbed his wrist and immediately went still. The tattoo on his hand began to glow and the glow spread until his eyes went blank. Aang's stance went slack. No one dared to touch them.

"AAHHH!!" Aang shouted in pain as his body jumped. The glowing disappeared from his body and he fell back into Katara's arms. She kneeled down into the sand.

"Aang?? Aang!" She gently shook him. "Aang wake up! Are you ok?! Wake up!!" Sokka crowded over him, a look of shocked worry on his face.

"What's wrong with him?!" Rei's eyes slowly slipped closed and the glowing disappeared. As she began to fall swiftly backwards, Zuko and Toph reached out to grab her arms. They lowered her slowly into the shallow waves and kneeled at her sides.

"Wh-what happened?" Aang asked groggily as he opened his eyes.

"Aang! You're ok!" Suki exclaimed with relief. Aang sat up with Katara's help and looked into the worried faces of his friends.

"You went all glowy and then passed out! So did Rei!" Sokka explained to the very confused air bender. They all looked at Aang in confusion.

"I-I was in the Avatar state…until I remembered…lightening." Zuko's face fell as he remembered that fateful day so many months ago in Ba Sing Se.

"How did that happen?" Sokka questioned aloud. "You haven't been able to go Avatar since that day…" Aang's focus shifted as he struggled to remember what exactly had happened.

"It was….Rei…" They all looked at her limp body. The water was splashing over her legs and soaking her hair.

"She's waking up!" Toph alerted them. Slowly, Rei's body began to twitch and move, her eyes fluttering open. Zuko was leaning over her when her eyes fully opened.

"Rei, are you ok?"

"…Zuko…" Her eyes widened with a gasp and she bolted straight up, hitting heads with the fire prince. He fell onto his butt and rubbed his head while Rei proceeded to stand, one hand on her forehead. "We have to leave!" She ran over to Appa and pulled him forward, into the clearing. When she realized that they here still in the waves she turned in agitation. "NOW!"

"Rei! What's going on?" Katara asked in a serious tone.

"We need to leave, now!"

"No, what just happened with you…and Aang?!" Rei froze for the first time as she looked at Aang, who was sitting in the sand gazing back at her in shock.

"I don't have time to explain right now!" Rei said hastily, "We need to get back to the temple immediately." They didn't move so she groaned loudly. "I'll explain on the way! Please, just trust me!" Aang slowly got to his feet and walked to where Rei was climbing on top of Appa.

"Aang?" Sokka questioned.

"It's ok guys… We need to listen to her." Rei smiled slightly at Aang before offering her hand to help him up on Appa. He took it and the two turned to their friends. Zuko and Toph got up first, followed by Sokka and Suki, and lastly Katara. They quickly shot into the air and headed for the temple.

"Oh no! The fire!" Suki remembered. Katara reached for her water bag but Rei quickly stood up.

"I've got it!" She said as she began to perform perfect water bending moves. The group, except for Aang, stared in wonder as the waves grew bigger beneath them and eventually killed the fire. Rei sat down near Aang and took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. When they opened again, she found everyone staring at her…again.

"You can….water bend?" Zuko questioned.

"Temporarily, I can do anything." She said, as if it explained everything.

"Ok!" Katara demanded, "Explain everything! Now!" Rei took another deep breath.

"When I…froze… I was getting a vision, sent from the spirit world to warn me."

"What about what happened to Aang?" Sokka asked.

"When he touched me, he was opened up to the spirit world also. It forced him into the Avatar state until his scar forced him out of it."

"Will that happen every time he touches you?" Suki asked in shock, causing Rei to smile a little.

"No, no. It only happens when one of us is open to the spirit world. Otherwise, we'll be normal." Sokka's lips pressed together at the mention of normal. Nothing about Aang or Rei was normal…nothing.

"What was the vision?" From Toph.

"Yeah, why are we rushing to the temple?" Zuko added. Rei pulled her hair up into her usual bun/pony tail and took another deep breath.

"We have to gather everything we have and tell the others to leave."

"What?! Why?" Katara asked.

"In the vision we were being attacked by fire benders riding a giant iron balloon. It was a ruthless girl, a fire nation royal." Rei explained solemnly.

"Azula." Zuko spoke through his teeth.

Aang urged Appa to fly faster.

**HEY!! I want to again thank every one for reviewing!! Keep it up!!**

**Please tell me what you think! It helps me write! And update (hint hint)!!**

**Oh and tell ALL of your friends to read my works!! Especially this!!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH WHO REVIEWED!! YOU ROCK!!**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS UP AND LONG AND HELPFUL AND I LOVE YOU!!**


	6. The Southern Raiders

The group had gotten back just in time to send the other earth nation people away from the temple. With teary eyes Sokka and Katara said goodbye to their father. He hugged them tightly before speaking to each one individually. Rei and Zuko felt the most out of place because they had known him the least. Regardless, he shook Zuko's hand warmly and pulled Rei into a confining hug.

"Please take care of the Avatar." He whispered into Rei's ear during their short embrace. "He is our greatest hope." The contact was lost and the Water tribe warrior disappeared. Suddenly, Rei felt her eyes moisten and prick. She blinked them quickly and soon felt drops of liquid falling down her face. She gently touched her right cheek and then examined the strange wetness.

"Rei, are you ok?" Aang asked when he looked at her.

"I'm…leaking..." She touched her fingers to her mouth and sampled the liquid. "It's salt water! What's wrong with me?!" She asked in horror, her face contorting into a mask of worry. The group stared at her in utter shock for a few seconds. Then the fire blasts hit. Aang grabbed Rei's hand and air jumped onto Appa, Rei landing on the saddle and Aang landing on Appa's head.

"Yip yip!" They shot through the air and headed for the open sky. While avoiding fire blasts, Zuko decided to confront the attacker.

"This is a family visit." He told them before he skillfully jumped from Appa onto the balloon and began to fight the girl. Rei watched in horror as the Girl's hate filled eyes found Zuko and she began to throw blue flames. Aang was forced to fly away to avoid the fire balls, leaving Zuko on his own.

"Sokka! Katara! Hold onto my legs!" Rei commanded as she shakily stood up. The two water tribe teens complied with a worried look and Rei began to bend. She was throwing streams of darkness at the windows of the air craft to hinder its shooters. She then bended a ribbon of darkness that sliced the tips of the blasting guns off. The balloon suddenly lurched with a fire blast and the group watched as Zuko and Azula fell over the sides in opposite directions. With a hard tug of the reigns, Aang directed Appa over to where Zuko was freefalling. When they got close enough Rei reached out her arms and Zuko took them. With the help of Sokka, Katara, Suki and Toph, Rei was able to quickly pull Zuko back onto the saddle.

"She's not going to make it." Zuko stated blankly as he watched his only sister fall through the air. Suddenly she did a flip and fire bended out of her feet. The fire's energy was enough that she collided with the mountain wall and slowly skidded to a stop. "Of course she did…" With free hair and a look of smugness, Azula watched the group disappear into the sky.

"Are you harmed?" Rei asked Zuko quietly. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly before he let his head drop, face hidden by his growing hair.

"Rei, are you ok?" Aang repeated, shaking Rei from her daze. She immediately brought her right hand back to her cheek and found it dry.

"What was that?"

"Crying." Aang explained quietly. He knew something about Rei that the others did not, something he had learned during training and had never brought up.

"Crying." Rei repeated, trying out the word for herself. Katara's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why did it stop?"

"Rei…You have never…cried before?" Rei shook her head causing Sokka to drop his jaw.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rei looked around the circle at their shocked faces, even Zuko inclined his head to stare at her.

"Rei, have you ever been…sad?" Rei didn't answer, which shocked them all even more. "Have you ever been angry? Or upset? Or scared?" Rei shook her head slowly. "Have you ever been…happy?"

"Yes!" Rei answered, brightening at once. "I was happy yesterday! And at the market, and at meals and when…" She trailed off when she looked at her friends faces. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"What was your life like in the spirit world? Like, what did you do all day?" Sokka asked loudly.

"My life? It was…life." Rei said. "I would train and meditate, waiting for the time when I would be sent here to aid the Avatar. That was my life."

"Where in the spirit world did you live?" Aang asked. "Did you have parents? Or siblings or friends?"

"I lived alone in the center of the spirit world. I know of every spirit that exists but I have only met a handful in my time there. And I never met my parents, but…I have to have some…right?" She questioned sadly.

"I don't know Rei. Spirits are…different." Aang replied.

"And you've been alone for your entire life?" Toph asked.

"Yes." She answered shortly, "Except…" She trailed off, glancing slightly at Zuko. Their gazes locked and remained steady until Katara spoke again.

"Rei, I still don't understand."

"I don't either. Everything is so…new to me. I wish I could explain this but I…"

"Katara, spirits don't live the same way we do. They don't age or get sick or even die. Most of the spirits have been around since the beginning, like the moon. They don't really do stuff unless they are on earth, so Rei has never experienced emotions. At least not like we have." Aang explained from Appa's head. Silence fell over the group.

"Well Rei, Katara acts motherly enough, so there you go!" Toph said after a few minutes.

"I do not!" Katara argued stubbornly, causing everyone to laugh. Rei simply smiled a bit as she looked down at the water below them.

"Aang, where are we going?" She asked quietly.

"I know of a small island this way, we can camp out there for tonight to rest."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The group had pitched their tents with little difficulty. Rei seemed very good at learning quickly and was able to pitch a perfect tent after watching Zuko pitch his. Katara started supper for that night silently while the others laughed and joked. Rei's sadness was quickly forgotten as she played a game with Toph and Sokka.

"Ok, I'm thinking of something green…" Sokka stated proudly, daring the others to guess his thoughts.

"Umm… the grass?" Rei questioned causing Sokka to groan.

"How did you know?!"

"You're staring straight at it Sokka."

"You guys. Dinner's ready!" Katara snapped. They all exchanged glances before sitting around the fire.

"Wow camping, it really seems like old times again, doesn't it!" Aang said happily as he sat on a rock.

"If you really want it to be like old times I could…mmm, chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko said causing everyone except Katara to laugh. The water bender just scoffed and took a drink. While the others began to thank Zuko for his help with Azula, Rei noticed the way Katara was reacting. Her mood was very dark.

"I'm touched," Zuko modestly said, "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara snapped, suddenly standing up. She then turned and huffed away, leaving everyone confused.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked aloud as Zuko stood up, a hard expression on his face.

"I wish I knew." He said before following after her.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked again as Zuko attempted to catch up to Katara, who was walking towards the cliff. Aang shrugged before digging into his rice. The others soon fell into conversation, except for Rei who just sat picking her food. He head became clouded with thoughts from the day and she could no longer stay still.

"I'm going to take a walk. Aang, training in the morning please." Rei said as she stood up. She smiled as she heard Aang groan slightly.

"What time?" He asked with a sigh. Rei grinned at him before walking opposite of the cliff.

"I'll wake you!" She assured him as she headed for the tiny wood.

A-A-A-A-A-A

It was very dark before Rei made it back to camp. She believed everyone to be in their tents so she was surprised when she heard Zuko's voice coming from Sokka's tent.

"I want you to tell me what happened to your mother." Zuko's voice requested. Rei would have walked past them with out stopping, but she didn't.

"It's not a day I like to remember…" Sokka's saddened voice started. Rei found herself sneaking over to stand right next to the tent. Although her mind wanted her to leave, her body would not listen. She quickly became enthralled in Sokka's horribly tragic story.

"Suki!" Sokka called out after he had pushed Zuko out of his tent. He then began to awkwardly whistle as Zuko threw him a look. Rei was so focused that she didn't realize the story was over and was caught by surprise when Zuko walked toward her. She quickly bended a shadow that covered her entire body and Zuko walked straight by her. With a sigh of relief Rei released the shadow and quickly scurried to her tent. But sleep would not be easy for her.

Rei woke up to the sound of Aang's prattling. He was standing outside of Rei's tent scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"Umm, Rei? Well it's morning and you didn't wake me and….well, are we gonna train? Because Appa does need a brushing and-"

"No Aang." Rei interrupted groggily, "No training. Go help Appa." She could almost hear Aang grinning as he quickly jumped away. With a groan Rei sat up and rubbed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. She stepped out of her tent and took a deep breath. Toph and Suki were not insight so Rei figured that they were still sleeping. Aang was feeding Appa straw a few feet away with Sokka sitting next to them making a flower necklace. Rei walked towards them but slowed her steps once she saw Katara marching in the same direction, Zuko following behind her. Katara's expression was determined and Zuko was carrying a full pack. Rei silently walked towards the group.

"I need to borrow Appa." She demanded in a strong tone.

"Why?" Aang asked as he fed Appa more hay. "Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is." She replied gravely, shocking the joking Aang. Rei stood across from Sokka and no one looked twice at her.

"Oh… What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." She explained. Rei's eyes widened as she realized what they were intending to do. Her heart squeezed with a strange emotion; it was like worry, only worse.

"And I know how to find him…" Zuko finished.

"What do you think that will accomplish?" Rei questioned quietly. Katara glared at her before scoffing.

"You wouldn't understand."

"But I do understand!" Aang argued. He reminded her of when Appa had been stolen and his people had been obliterated.

"She needs this Aang. It's about closure… and justice."

"No," Rei interjected. "This sounds like revenge."

"Maybe it is! What would you know about that?! Maybe this is what he deserves!" Katara challenged. Aang then mentioned Jet, a man who Rei had never heard of. "This man is a monster!" She defended.

"Katara, she was my mother too! But I think Aang and Rei are right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" She snapped at her brother.

"Katara!" He exclaimed, obviously hurt but his sister merely turned from his pain. Rei looked at her incredulous.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a double headed viper." Aang started.

"While your enemy goes down," Rei continued, having heard the saying before.

"You're being poisoned yourself." The avatar finished.

"This isn't monk preschool. It's the real world," Zuko said causing Rei to wince at his harsh tone.

"Now that I know I can find him, I feel like I don't have a choice."

"But Katara, you do have a choice." Rei tried to reason. "It's choice, not chance that determines your destiny."

"You can choose forgiveness." Aang added.

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko said.

"No, it's easy to do nothing, it's hard to forgive." Aang explained softly.

"No…It's impossible." Katara said before turning to walk away. Rei glanced worriedly at Aang before following Katara and Zuko.

"Katara wait!" Rei begged which made them pause. "Please don't do this."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Rei. This is something I have to do."

"No, it's not. You have the choice Katara."

"How would you know?!" Katara demanded. "You don't even have a mother!" Silence fell after these words were spoken and Rei's eyes widened. Katara slightly flinched when she saw the hurt that she was causing Rei, but she was beyond caring. "And you don't know what love is."

"That's not fair Katara." Rei replied quietly.

"Life isn't fair Rei, get used to it." Katara shot back harshly before walking away. A single tear cascaded over Rei's eye and fell down her cheek. Then her pale eyes became very clear and dry.

"You're right Katara," The white-haired girl said to pause the water bender. "I do not know what it feels like to be so hurt and angry. In fact, I know very little about this world. But something I do know is that what you become is your choice and yours alone. This journey is something that you will have to take, but remember… the choice that you make will change you." Rei turned on her heel and walked away. "Are you prepared for what you will become?" She walked into the wood and did not look back, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

Rei walked back from the woods once it got dark. She had been meditating all day and had finally returned to the campsite. She arrived just in time to see Katara and Zuko loading Appa for their revenge mission. They stood talking to Sokka and Aang for a few moments before Katara grabbed Appa's reigns. As they took flight Katara saw Rei and gazed at her blankly. Zuko also looked at her with a pained expression.

And then they were gone.

It was a full 3 days before they returned. Rei was talking with Toph when they caught sight of Appa's shadow. To Rei's surprise, Zuko was alone on the giant sky bison.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked nervously.

"We've found a new place to stay. It's near a fire nation town and close to the Fire Lords palace. And it's an actual house…" They packed up their stuff and got on Appa. Rei was silent as they flew through the sky. She felt Zuko's gaze on her face but didn't look up.

"So…what happened?" Sokka asked; the question on everyone's mind. Taking a deep breath, Zuko began the story.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

They reached a small island when the sun was setting. A broken down house stood atop a small hill, with steps that led down to a lovely beach with a broken dock. Katara was sitting on the edge of the dock. Aang and Zuko walked down to get her but Rei remained near Appa on the land. She watched as Katara spoke to Aang and then turned and embraced Zuko. Katara then walked up the dock and stopped in front of Rei.

"Rei…I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely, "The things I said were terrible and out of line. I am so, so sor-"

"What's past is past Katara." Rei said blankly. Katara closed her eyes in sorrow and then opened them in surprise when she felt arms around her. "Your mother would be proud." With strong tears streaming down her face, Katara hugged Rei back. "You are forgiven."

"Thank you Rei. For everything." With a laugh, the two girls separated and walked up to the house together. Sokka looked on in astonishment while Zuko and a solemn Aang met up with him.

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You know who you are and how awesome you be! **

**Let me know what you think please!! REVIEW!!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (sad face)**

**It's gonna get real exciting and fluffy next chappie!! So stay tuned!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	7. The Ember Island Players

Toph and Katara were sitting outside lazily while Aang and Zuko trained. Sokka and Suki had gone out earlier to get some food because they didn't have time to pack before the attack. Rei had been playing with Momo inside the house for a while but was on her way to the courtyard with a sleeping Momo in her arms.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile. A grunt was her response. Rei laughed slightly and walked into the courtyard, where Aang and Zuko were just finishing training. Momo stirring distracted Rei , which kept her from seeing the small rock in her path.

"Woah!" She exclaimed in surprise as she tripped and fell straight towards the stone ground. Momo squealed and jumped out of the girl's arms just as her body contacted with the ground…at least it should have hit the ground. Rei simply fell through the solid stone and disappeared. Everyone around her tensed up and quickly looked around, waiting for her to reappear. Suddenly, a white head began to grow from the ground near Katara; then the shoulders, waist, legs, and feet.

"Oops." The group relaxed instantly and Aang and Zuko bowed to each other, ending their training session. They grabbed towels to wipe the sweat off and Zuko sat on the fountain ledge.

"Hey Rei." Toph started. "What does it feel like to, you know, walk through stuff?" Rei put her hand to her chin in thought before answering.

"It's kind of like…a soft warmth that fills your entire body. It's a very pleasant feeling. But it's nothing compared to a spirit world vision. You can never get used to those…"

"I know what you mean." Aang agreed with a shudder.

"What are the visions like?" Zuko asked as he stretched his arms.

"They are like a tiny shock that pulls you out of your body. You can't get used to them because you never know when one is going to happen. You instantly forget where you are when one comes and it is very hard to get out of one before it has run its course."

"I've never actually been pulled from a vision before." Aang told her as he bent over to stretch.

"An outside force has to do something completely shocking to you." She explained to him and the others. "Say if Aang got a vision during a fight, he would be totally hindered until his opponent attacked him or the vision ended."

"Wow, that doesn't seem very helpful…" Toph said as she laid back down.

"They can sometimes be a bother but they are very useful to have. Only," She glanced at Aang, "It appears that if either I or Aang were to get one and we would happen to touch each other, we would both be lost in it for quite some time. Which could prove problematic in certain situations…" Aang caught her gaze and the two shuddered together and then laughed.

"Isn't it kind of weird that we are hiding from the fire lord in his own house?" Katara asked after a few minutes had passed. She sounded like she didn't really care, but just wanted to bring it up.

"I told you," Zuko said as he wiped off his neck. "My father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy…And that was a long time ago." Rei felt a sudden sadness for Zuko, but she turned her face away, not wanting to bother him. "It's the last place anyone would look."

"You guys aren't gonna believe this!" Sokka yelled as he burst into the yard with Suki following him. In his hand was a rolled up piece of paper. "There's a play about us!" He showed them the unrolled poster which had a drawing of Aang, Katara, Sokka and something that looked like Zuko's face. The two had discovered the poster while they were in town.

"How is that possible?" Katara asked in astonishment. Rei took a closer look at the paper.

"It says that the man who wrote it has been following the Avatar all over the world. And his sources include pirates, singing vagabonds, and a very knowledgeable cabbage merchant." She read to them.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki finished, earning a groan from Zuko.

"My mother used to make us go see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst The Dragons' every year." Rei laughed at Zuko's obvious dislike of the players.

"But do you really think that it's a good idea to go to a play…about ourselves?" Katara asked her older brother. He smiled hugely and looked around at his friends.

"Come on! A day at the theatre is just the kind of wacky, time wasting nonsense that I've been missing!"

"I agree with Sokka! We should go." Aang said with a huge grin.

"It would be kinda cool to see ourselves on stage…" Katara admitted sheepishly. "What do you think Rei?" The white haired girl snapped to attention when she was addressed. Rei looked at her friends cautiously.

"It would be interesting to see your previous adventures with my own eyes…"

"Then it's settled!" Sokka said triumphantly. The group broke into mummers of excitement while they walked back into the house. It was lunch time and Rei was taking Katara's duty for a change. No one was too happy about the vegetarian theme, but Katara was very happy with the break, so she silenced everyone else from their complaints. As Rei finished her food, the others sat around a large rectangular table. Using a little dark bending, Rei was able to get her dishes to the table with out a problem. Rei sat in between Zuko and Aang and Waited for the others to dig in.

"Well, there it is!" She said excitedly with a smile. The smile quickly fell as she looked around at the faces of her friends. They all looked highly disgusted. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no Rei!" Katara said kindly, "It's just that…" She stopped, at a loss for what to say.

"This food looks…" Suki attempted to help. "Unique…" Rei smiled again before gasping.

"I forgot the tea!" She nimbly ran over to the fire. As soon as she was out of ear range, the group frantically argued.

"What are we gonna do?" Suki asked.

"We can't eat this!" Zuko whispered.

"It looks…toxic…"

"Even I can see it! I'm not putting that in my mouth." Toph refused.

"Well, we have to do something!" Katara reprimanded. Suddenly, Aang snapped.

"Just pretend to eat it! Bend it away before she comes back! That way, we won't hurt her feelings!!" The very wise child explained causing the others to sigh in relief. Katara and Zuko quickly destroyed their plates while Toph and Aang made a deep hole in the stone floor. Just as everyone was about to fill the hole, Rei bounded in with her eyes closed.

"Ok, the tea is read-EEPPP!" Rei screamed as she fell towards the table. She had tripped over the new hole and flew stomach down onto the table and into the food. The tea pot flew out of her hands and straight at Aang, who caught it just before it would have taken his head off. Silence fell as Rei attempted to lift herself off of the table. She was covered in food from head to toe.

"Oops…" Laughter erupted around the table as the others wiped the food from their faces and clothes. Rei stood from the table and offered everyone cups for tea, which was now the only thing not ruined. They took it hesitantly, not one of them wanted to sample it. But after looking at Rei's sad and food covered face, Zuko decided to be brave. Lifting the cup to his lips, he took the tiniest of sips.

"Wow!" He exclaimed before taking a bigger gulp, even though it was very hot. "This is very good Rei!" She burst into smiles at the compliment before taking a drink of her tea as well. Following the lead, the others sampled their own lea.

"Rei, this tea is amazing." Katara said earnestly. Sokka drained his cup and filled it again.

"Yeah it is! And I don't even like tea." He told her. Rei began to blush harshly at their compliments.

"Please, it's just tea. It's an ancient recipe from the spirit world, nothing special."

"Was all of this…food…from the spirit world also?" Suki asked, motioning to the ruined table and splattered mess. Rei nodded with another embarrassed smile.

"Yes, it was impossible to get all of the supplies that I needed from this world, but I made due. Too bad it's ruined." She finished sadly.

"Yeah… It's too bad." Toph added, fighting to filter the sarcasm out.

"I could attempt to make more…" Rei suggested, causing a few to choke on their tea.

"No!" Aang interjected. "Umm, that is to say… you don't need to work that hard for us!"

"Yeah," Katara continued. "Besides, umm…you should get ready for the play. You can't go if you're covered in food." She ended with a couple awkward laughs and Rei looked down at her stained clothes.

"But, I have no extra clothes…What should I do?"

"First thing is a bath." Suki told her. "Getting that…stuff out of your hair is going to be tough."

"Zuko, does Azula have any extra clothes around here?" Katara asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere near Azula's room. Or her clothes." He said with a hard expression.

"Well, is there anything else she could use? She can't go naked!"

"Well," A blush threatened to form on Zuko's cheeks, so he cleared his throat. "My mother should have some extra clothes in the attic. Rei can use those."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

After Rei had scrubbed and re-scrubbed her body, she threw on a long robe and followed Zuko through the large house. The others were at the beach until it was time to attend the play, so Zuko and Rei were alone. They walked into a small square room that had closets instead of walls. There was a tall mirror next to the only door in the room and a chair next to that. A folding screen was open opposite the mirror, covering up one of the closets. Zuko marched through the tiny room and slid one of the closets open. Rei stood behind him as he rummaged through the stack of fabric.

"I used to hide in here when I was little, usually from Azula. It still smells like the flower perfume my mother used to always wear." Zuko said absentmindedly as he pulled out different piles of clothes, each in a different shade of red.

"Honey, lilies, and jasmine?" Rei asked, causing Zuko to pause and turn to look at her, astonished.

"Yeah…How…did you know?" She smiled and tilted her head.

"That's what it smells like in here." Zuko took a big sniff and coughed.

"All I smell is mold and moth-fly balls." Rei laughed and walked toward him. With grace, she placed her hands over his eyes, which he allowed with a small reluctance.

"Now try." Zuko took a small sniff. And then a big one.

"Wow." He exclaimed before taking Rei's wrists and pulling them excitedly. "I can really smell it!" She smiled at his apparent joy as he took several more sniffs. They locked gazes and silence filled the tiny space. Zuko still held onto Rei.

"Oh, ah! Here!" He stammered before shoving a ball of fabric into her gut. He then raced out of the room. It was several moments before Rei cracked a small smile and proceeded to put on her new clothes.

"Ummm…Zuko?" Rei tentatively called for the prince. Zuko entered and stared at Rei for a few moments before he burst out laughing. The top of her white head was visible from a hole on the side of the dress, while one of her hands stuck out awkwardly from another. "Could I get some help please?" she begged in a muffled voice. With another chuckle, Zuko crossed the room and reached Rei.

"Couldn't you just…you know…walk through the dress." He suggested while he attempted to find Rei's other hand.

"I'm afraid I'll rip it." Was the muffled reply. It was several minutes before Rei's face surfaced, but when it did and everything was right, Zuko had to keep himself from gasping in shock.

Simply, Rei looked beautiful. The dress had two different layers, the bottom one being a deep blood color and the lighter one being a soft ruby. The top part of the dress was a classic open tunic with golden trim and short sleeves. There was also a pink ribbon that tied below the chest and ended around the knees. The lighter red dress ended with a v cut and gold trim. Underneath the first one was a longer second dress that fell to the floor and covered Rei's shoes. Her white hair was now dry and completely straight. It was very soft looking and fell to her waist.

"Do I look all right?" She asked after a few minutes. Zuko blushed slightly before he took a step away from her.

"You look…" He struggled to keep himself in check. "Fire nation. But you'll have to fix that tattoo. Not many young girls in the fire nation have markings like that." Rei gracefully hopped to the mirror and looked at herself. She then attempted to fix her hair to cover her marking, but no matter what she did, her hair would always fall back to being perfectly straight. With a chuckle Zuko walked over to a small chest and opened it with a tiny amount of fire bending. After rummaging through the box he pulled a glistening object out and closed the lid.

"Here. This is my mothers from when she was a girl." He showed her a very beautiful golden headband. She stared at it for several minutes before her eyes found his.

"Umm, what does it do?" She asked in confusion. Zuko sighed before he turned Rei so that she was looking at the mirror. Then he took the golden object delicately in both hands and brought it above Rei's head. Her eyes widened in realization as Zuko brought the object down to rest on the crown of her head. A thick ribbon of gold cascaded over Rei's forehead and ended a few inches above the bridge of her nose. The thick gold covered Rei's tattoo perfectly and it made her look very exotic. Rei carefully touched the headband and a smile fell across her lips.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked, his hands still hovering near Rei's back. Rei looked as if she were about to speak but she swiftly turned around and threw her arms around Zuko, who was shocked still.

"Thank you so much Zuko. I do not deserve such kindness." With a gulp Zuko awkwardly patted Rei's back and then she pulled away with a smile. They stood there, semi-in each others arms, staring at each other.

"HEY! IT'S TIME TO GO!!" Sokka's loud voice yelled through the house. He was obviously very excited to go. Rei's smile widened and her eyes lit up. With great skill and grace Rei grabbed Zuko's hand in one of hers while she gathered her dress up with the other. Then she bolted from the room, almost dragging Zuko behind her.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

"Worst. Play. EVER." Sokka announced to his friends as they walked through the streets of the small town. Everyone but Rei groaned in agreement. Although it wasn't accurate and the actors were very off in their portrayals, Rei learned a lot about her friends. It saddened her to see actorZuko being so cruel to actorIroh but when she overheard Katara asking Zuko about it and then later Toph, her heart grew. For kids, her friends were very wise.

"If I had to pick a favorite part, it would be the actorSokka. He was great!" Sokka said in response to someone's question.

"What about you Rei?" Aang asked without glancing at her. They were now walking through an ally to get to the beach. When Rei didn't answer, Aang turned to look at her. "Uh, guys?!" He stopped walking, which caused the entire group to stop. They all followed Aang's gaze and Katara gasped.

Rei was standing frozen still, her arms to her sides and mouth open slightly. She had taken off Zuko's mothers crown when they left the theatre, afraid that she would hurt it. Her tattoo was now, along with her eyes, glowing white light. It illuminated the darkness in the ally and shocked the group. Rei was getting a vision in the middle of a fire nation town at night.

"Oh no!" Suki exclaimed. Katara quickly grabbed Aang's hand and ran away from the glowing girl.

"I'm getting Aang out of here. Suki and Sokka, come with me. Toph and Zuko, get Rei out of that vision!" In a flash, Katara pulling Aang, and Sokka with Suki disappeared.

"But I cant-!" Toph attempted to yell at the fleeting teens. "See her…" Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't see her?! Why not?" Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"It's probably because she isn't on the earth now…She's more or less in the spirit world." Zuko groaned at Toph's explanation.

"Just go to the end of the ally and be our lookout…or whatever." He added after he saw Toph's eyebrow rise at the work lookout. She technically couldn't look…

"Ok." She slid on the ground over to the ally exit, where the others had disappeared through. Zuko turned back to Rei, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Ok…ummm…Rei?" He harshly whispered, getting no response. He then tried to poke, shake, and nudge her; but Rei was like stone. "Something shocking, something shocking…" He repeated to himself, remembering what Rei had said before.

"It's coming from over here!"

"The ally!"

"Come on!" Zuko jumped in shock. It was the sound of fire nation guards. And they were coming into the ally using the entrance opposite Toph. Zuko cursed under his breath as he rushed to put the headband back on Rei's head. It covered up the tattoo, but her eyes were still glowing.

"Come on Rei! Snap out of it!" The soldier's were suddenly at the mouth of the ally. They began to slowly walk towards the group.

"You there! What are you doing?" The leader yelled. Zuko quickly pulled his cloak up to cover his scar.

"Something shocking, something shocking…"

"Stay where you are!" Another guard yelled.

"Something…" Zuko looked at Rei's face. The glow of her eyes was soft and bright, her cheeks were pale and chalky but her lips were very pink and slightly moist. The guards were getting closer every second and Toph quickly hid inside of a box in the ally. Zuko gazed at Rei's face for a few short moments before placing his hand on the back of her neck and his lips on top of hers.

Rei took a quick intake of air in her shock before melting into the kiss. Her eyes slipped closed and the glow disappeared as Rei's hands clutched onto Zuko's cloak. Zuko's free hand slipped to rest on the small of Rei's back.

"Oh Ho! What have we here?" Rei and Zuko broke away from each other and Zuko noticed that her eyes were her normal pale color. Her cheeks were also a fire red, matching Zuko's own color.

"Well, well, well. Look's like we got a couple of love birds on our hands!" The leader said. "What are you two doing out this late?" Rei's blush deepened and she remained silent.

"Uh, me and my…girlfriend…were just walking home. We just saw 'The Boy In the Ice Burg'."

"No kidding? What did you think of it?" A guard asked.

"It was…great…"

"Well, I'll have to see it. I love what they do to 'Love Amongst the Dragons'!" The leader said as he turned. They began to walk away and Zuko let out a huge breath. Quickly grabbing Rei's hand, He ran to the ally exit and grabbed Toph. Then all three ran towards the beach house.

"Zuko, what happened? I couldn't see anything."

"Fire nation soldiers. But they didn't do anything."

"And how did you snap out of it?" Toph asked Rei, who kept her head down as the three entered the house. Zuko and Rei glanced at each other and then quickly looked away, blushing profusely. "Well?"

"Something shocking." Rei explained quietly to her small friend as they entered the living area, where the others were waiting. Toph quickly explained to them what happened.

"So Rei, what did your vision tell you?" Aang asked after a while. Rei, who hadn't said a word the entire night, gasped in shock when Aang addressed her.

"Oh! Ummm… It was about…jello squids…" She awkwardly said.

"Are you serious?" Suki asked.

"That doesn't seem very useful."

"You must be joking."

"Jello Squids?"

"YES!" Rei yelled as she jumped to her feet. "I'm the only one here from the spirit world so I think I know what I'm talking about!" They others stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry. I'm just very tired. I'm going to bed now." She then left the room, stealing a quick glance at Zuko before she disappeared through the wall.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked. Zuko stood up and walked towards his room.

"Good night." He said dryly before he too disappeared.

"What's with him?"

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**SORRY SORRY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!!**

**Anyway, no her vision wasn't really about jello squid, but you'll find out later!!**

**Please Read and REVIEW!! I Hope I didn't mess anything up!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	8. The Sun Island

Rei woke very early the next morning and walked down to the beach with slow steps. The orange sun was just waking and the water sparkled like thousands of mirrors. She was still sitting on the broken-down dock when the others finally woke up. Zuko walked into the kitchen to find Suki, Aang and Katara looking at her from the large kitchen window.

"How long has she been like that?" He asked them, afraid of the answer.

"Hours." Suki replied. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Zuko turned away from the window with a guilty look on his face. Was it his fault that Rei was acting this strange?

"I mean, she was fine after the play. Maybe it was her vision?" Katara mused causing Zuko to further duck his head over the tea he was drinking.

"I'm going to talk to her." Aang said before walking across the porch and onto the sand. The two girls remained at the window.

"I hope twinkle-toes can help her. She's too funny to be this depressed." Toph said as she ate breakfast. "We should so something to cheer her up."

"Good Idea Toph!" Suki commented. "But what should we do?"

"I know!!" Sokka exclaimed with a jump. "Lets give her something shiny to play with!!" Silence met his suggestion as irritated looks forced him back into his seat. "It would work."

"Well, what does she like to do?" Silence. "What are her favorite foods?" More silence.

"We don't really know anything about her." Zuko commented.

"Your right." Toph tilted her head in confusion. "We don't know Rei at all. We never ask about her life or herself…"

"She doesn't remember anything though." Katara defended.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. I think she knows a bit more than she lets on." Suki said causing everyone to think about the curious white haired spirit girl.

"I got it!!" Sokka yelled suddenly. "Lets throw her a birthday party!" Silence.

"Sokka, we don't know when her birthday is, or even how old she actually is." Katara reminded him.

"That's the point! We don't know, she doesn't know, so who says it can't be tonight?" His grin increased the others thought of his plan.

"That's actually…a good idea." Zuko said in shock.

"Well, we'd better get started."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" Aang said as he sat next to Rei. She didn't look at him as he sat down but smiled slightly.

"Yes. I'm beginning to see that everything in this world has beauty in it." They sat together in silence for a while, the only sound coming from the waves below them.

"Rei, please tell me w-"

"What does it feel like when you look at Katara, Aang?" Her small voice forced him to freeze. He was about to question her when she turned and faced him, looking straight into his eyes. He understood instantly in the mirrors her eyes became.

"It feels like everything all at once. I feel safe and happy and scared and worried. I want to give up everything; the world, the war, even being the Avatar just so I can look at her forever. I want nothing else, just her." Rei studied his features.

"And you could do it? Give everything up just for her?" His response was a single nod and Rei closed her eyes slowly.

"But I can't and won't sacrifice the world just for what I want. The needs of all the people I love must come before my own." Rei opened her eyes and looked at Aang who no longer seemed a child. His eyes were filled with wisdom beyond his years, his mouth curved into an impassive line.

"You have turned out to be a wonderful Avatar Aang." He cracked a goofy smile and caused Rei to laugh.

"So Rei, what's wrong?" She dropped his gaze and looked out into the ocean. He reached out and took her hand in a comforting gesture. "You can tell me anything. You and I, are very much alike."

"Yes…" She turned to lock eyes with him. "We both want too much." He was about to ask her what she meant when Sokka ran up the dock to them, Katara following closely behind.

"Ok kiddies! Time to quit wallowing cause we need to go!" Katara's smile dropped slightly when she saw that Aang and Rei were holding hands…tightly holding hands.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked as he hopped to his feet, pulling Rei up with him.

"It's a surprise." Sokka replied, holding up a sash and holding it out to Rei. "Put this around your eyes so you can't see." Rei stared blankly at him and didn't move, so Aang dropped her hand and blindfolded her himself. "Lets get going!"

"I cannot get going if I remain unable to see." Rei protested as they dragged her up the dock.

"Don't worry Rei, we'll lead you!" Katara explained, causing Rei to slightly relax. They led her into the house where Zuko stood with a wary expression on his face. "Zuko is going to take you to a random part of the house for a couple hours Rei."

"But why must I not see where I am going?" She questioned as Aang and Katara walked to the court yard, leaving the three others standing in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Rei, Zuko will take off the blind fold when he thinks its safe." With that, Sokka also fled from the kitchen leaving a very confused Rei and a slighty annoyed Zuko.

"Come on." Zuko said, grabbing Rei's wrist before leading her down the hallway and into a large room filled with books. Once the door was closed securely Zuko reached behind Rei's head and loosened the sash. The fabric fell to the floor and Rei did not blink as her mirror like eyes adjusted to the light. She looked straight at the fire prince who stood so close she could reach out and touch. Silence enveloped the two until Zuko suddenly twisted further from her and she caught sight of the room. Gasping, Rei surveyed the room with a look of reverence.

"There is so much knowledge in this room."

"I thought you would like it." Zuko said as he leaned against a shelf of books. "But I thought spirits knew everything." He joked.

"They do." Rei whispered as she walked over to a wall covered in maps and charts.

"Then why do you-"

"Spirits know everything…But I do not." She slid her pale hand across the yellowing paper and pushed a few to the side.

"But aren't you a-" A shocked gasp stopped him in the middle of his sentence. Rei harshly pulled a stack of maps aside before ripping a particularly ancient map from the wall. "Rei what are you doing?" Her face was contorted into the strangest mixture between complete joy and utmost pain. The prince quickly walked over to her and watched as her eyes darkened slightly.

"I thought it was impossible. Just a fable, a fairy tale. But here it is…" Her hands started to shake violently and her breathing sped along with her heart rate.

"Rei, calm down. What's the matter with you?" With slow motions, Zuko rested his large hands over Rei's tiny trembling ones, causing her to gasp in shock and instantly turn to him.

"Zuko!" Her face broke into a strangely deranged smile, which made Zuko wary. "I need you to take me here!" She turned the map to him and shoved it in his face before his hands gently but forcefully pulled it away.

"Rei, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"This!" She pulled him over to a desk before slapping down the paper with flourish. She then repeatedly tapped a small marking on the map forcing Zuko to look at it. "We must go to this island, immediately!" Her breath was still hurried and her smile still too large.

"We can't." He said turning to her.

"What?" She foze instantly, her voice almost impossible to hear.

"Rei, this map is hundreds of years old, it's extremely unreliable. Besides I doubt that this island even exists anymore and even if it does it is part of the volcanic ring."

"I do not understand."

"The volcanic ring is a set of islands that have formed upon active volcanos. All of which erupted roughly 67 years ago, completely wiping the islands clean."

"It does not matter to me if the island is clean, I just need to go."

"It means there is nothing on the island. Just ash and rocks, it's inhabitable."

"If you do not wish to take me I can go myself." Zuko groaned.

"Rei!" He said forcefully. "You can't go to the island. It's impossible."

"You're wrong." She flashed him an ignorant smile, shaking her head back and forth. "You are wrong."

"Rei…"

"I am being called to this island! I can feel it!" She interrupted, her voice growing in volume and desperation.

"This island doesn't exist." His voice also growing louder.

"Yes, yes it does Zuko. If you felt what I'm feeling right now, you would understand!" She laughed a bit which infuriated Zuko. Why was she treating him like he was wrong when he knew she was the wrong one?!

"I don't think so Rei. You're feeling isn't right."

"Yes it is!"

"No!" Zuko finally hollered, silencing Rei who dropped her smile. "Look Rei, I don't know why you think this is so important but I'm telling you, there is nothing there! It's impossible!" He gazed straight into her eyes and witnessed as they darkened further.

"Impossible… nothing….no." Her gaze landed upon the tiny ink island and her thin hand reached for it slowly. "No." She repeated more forcefully. "No."

"Rei, are you feeling ok?" Her eyebrow twitched slightly before she glared angrily at the prince.

"No Zuko I am not feeling 'ok'!" He jumped back slightly as she turned to him and poked his chest with a jabbing finger. "The only thing I am feeling is an unquenchable need to visit this island! That and welling anger for you and your constant negativity!"

"Rei I-" He started.

"NO! I am talking now! All I hear from you is no, no, no! Impossible and nothing are your only words Zuko! Can you not give me a chance? Can you not, for once, trust someone other than yourself?!" She has backed him into the wall and was so close that he could feel the anger in her skin. "Maybe you are right and maybe I am wrong and there is nothing there but I must find out for myself. If I am wrong I will learn from my mistake and grow, but there is no sense in not trying!!" She stopped poking him and gently rested her hand on his chest and he watched as her anger turned to sorrow. "I must go to this island, more than I must breathe or think or feel. I am asking you as my friend…please trust me, Zuko." The prince looked at the woman touching him with wary eyes. "Please help me Zuko."

"…go get Appa…" The prince mumbled in defeat, causing a smile to break over Rei's face. She pulled him into a tight hug before racing to the only window in the room and opening it, allowing a huge gust of wind into the room which tossed everything loose in the room in the air before it all landed in a messy pile. Zuko groaned before attempting to find the island map. Rei whistled a single high note into the air before turning to Zuko.

"What are you doing Zuko?" He looked up at her and was instantly taken aback by her beauty.

"Try-trying to find the map." She burst into peals of laughter before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the window.

"We don't need the map silly."

"Then how are we supposed to get to the most-likely-non-existent island?" Rei laughed again before pulling Zuko into a tight hug, which shocked him still.

"I told you, I am called to the island. It will lead us straight. Now hold on tight!"

"What are you talk-AHHHHH!" Before Zuko could finish his questioned he and Rei were pulled out of the window and flying behind Appa. Zuko absently noticed that a long dark string was attached from Appa's saddle to Rei's back. In another flash they were both sitting on Appa's back.

"Zuko, you may release me now, if you wish…" Rei announced quietly. Zuko had her in a death grip.

"Oh…ah, right." And the prince, somewhat reluctantly, dropped his arms from around the spirit girls' waist

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

To Zuko's amazement not only did they find the tiny island, but it was thriving with life. The only thing that wasn't teeming with plant life was the strangely twisted volcano. Appa landed on the island's single beach and the two riders slipped off his back and onto black sand.

"Thank you Appa." Rei said as she patted his fluffy head. "You are welcome to rest now, I know I saw some ju-ju trees over there!" She pointed inland and the bison quickly made off for an early lunch. She turned back to the prince with a smile.

"Well…where to now?" He questioned her. She opened her mouth but closed it quickly. They stood in silence for several minutes. "You don't know, do you?"

"I was hoping that someone would be here to greet us, but I believe this place to be quite empty."

"Great…"

"Let's explore!" She said before racing into the trees, expecting Zuko to follow. They ran through the tropical jungle for several silent minutes before Zuko called out for Rei to stop. She waited for him to reach her and he bent over gasping as she looked around. "There must be something here…" She announced. "There must be…"

"Don't _gasp _you feel_ gasp_ anything?" Zuko panted, his hands on his knees.

"No…I feel nothing…" Zuko was about to yell in anger when he caught sight of Rei's pained expression. He fell silent as his panting ceased and straightened once his breathing returned to normal.

"Rei, I'm sure you're just-AHHH!!" Rei turned and found Zuko hanging upside down, his feet bound together by a single hanging vine.

"Zuko! Are you unharmed?" She ran to him and attempted to halt his swinging.

"Yeah I'm just great! Never been better!" He yelled sarcastically. "Just help me get down from here!"

"I feel that this island is more dangerous than we first believed." She announced, looking around the jungle suspiciously.

"No kidding… Just cut me down Rei." Rei turned to him and nodded before getting into a bending position. However, before she could slice the vine a dark voice rang through the trees.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE ISLAND OF THE SUN!! LEAVE NOW OR FACE THE DIRE CONSAQUENCES!!" Rei whipped her head around, looking for the source of the noise, finding nothing but plants. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"Rei, quick, cut me down!" She turned to him and opened her mouth but suddenly her tattoo began to glow. Her eyes widened but remained their normal glassy color.

"Zuko…I feel it. The pull…"

"I WARNED YOU TO LEAVE!!" The voice came much closer and suddenly an ancient man appeared in the clearing. He glared at the two teenagers with rage. "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR DISRESPECT AND- _impossible!_" The man's bright golden eyes landed upon Rei and he became eerily silent. Zuko watched as the man fell to his knees in worship, tears falling from his small eyes. "You have returned Reiko. You have come back!"

"My name is not Reiko, nor am I returning." Rei replied in a slightly hard voice. "Release my friend and leave us in peace." Confusion broke across the man's face as he continued to stare at Rei. Pain crossed her face as another wave of longing washed over her body. She needed to follow this pull, but wouldn't leave Zuko alone.

"You were called to this island, weren't you? You are being pulled to the center of it, aren't you? Your heart is bursting with longing, isn't it?"

"How do you know these things?" Rei asked in utter shock, her voice small. The old man broke into a smile as he bowed low to Rei, his head touching the earth.

"Because Reiko, it was upon this island that you were born."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

"Drink this. It will calm your nerves." The old man handed both Zuko and Rei a cup of smoking tea. They both instantly set the cups on the stone ground, untouched. The old man laughed and sipped at his own tea.

"You will explain." Rei commanded. "Now!" Her voice reverberated around the small stone room and sounded much more powerful than normal. The old man, after cutting Zuko down, refused to speak until both teens followed him to a small stone hut located at the base of the volcano, which they had discovered was located at the exact center of the island. The walls and floor were bare, save for a small wooden chest which stood in the corner of the room they were currently in.

"I feel that there is nothing to explain."

"You have told me nothing!" She flushed with anger.

"What are you confused about Reiko?"

"Everything. Why this island is calling me, why I am drawn to the volcano, why you keep calling me Reiko."

"You are unaware of all of this?" He looked slightly muddled by this information. But continued sipping his tea.

"I would not be asking if I was aware of the answers."

"I'm afraid it is not within my power to answer your questions."

"Arg." Zuko groaned. "We don't have time for your games old man. Just tell us what you know so we can leave."

"The fire lord manners and temper are certainly hereditary." The old man snapped at Zuko, who glared back. "But only Reiko knows the answers to the questions she is asking." Rei's eyes widened at this, whereas Zuko's narrowed.

"If she already knows the answers then what are we doing here?!"

"Because the answers are hidden here. Reiko must feel them in her soul for them to become clear." The old man replied joyfully.

"You're making no sense!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko." Rei whispered, which caused. "This man cannot help us." She stood up, bowed to the man, and walked to the open door. "Are you coming?"

"But Rei, are you sure? Don't you feel the…"

"No." She said simply before walking out of the hut. Zuko sat on the floor in shock and the old man slowly got to his feet. He cleared up the tea and turned to Zuko.

"What are you still doing here?" The prince looked up at the man in confusion. "Go after her you fool!" With that, Zuko scrambled to his feet and raced after the spirit woman. He caught up with her back inside the forest.

"Rei, what's wrong? A few seconds ago all you wanted was to come here, not all you want to do is leave?"

"I've made a mistake."

"You mean you don't belong here?"

"No… I…" She quickened her speed, but Zuko kept up with her this time.

"Then the old man is wrong?"

"No, it's not…" She was becoming frantic.

"Rei, whats wrong?"

"I don't know… we just…" Her eyes were filling with tears so Zuko grabbed onto her arm and forced her to stop.

"Rei. Let me help. Tell me what your feeling."

"NOTHING!" She yelled suddenly, shocking the prince. Tears spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks. "I feel nothing! And because of that, I will never know anything!"

"Rei, what do you-"

"My entire life, my entire _EXISTANCE_ I have never felt **ANYTHING**!! Not in the spirit world, not when you kissed me, and especially not now!!" Zuko released his grip and watched at Rei stood crying, his face blank. "But I want to Zuko! You don't realize just how badly I _want_ to feel. I want to laugh for happiness, I want to cry for sorrow…I want to kiss…and feel love." She slowly sank to her knees and sobbed. "But I cannot. It is like looking through muddy water. I experience these wondrous things…yet still feel nothing. I was so excited when I received a pull from this island because I actually _felt_ something!"

"Lets go back to the old man and ask him to explain everything to you. Maybe if you knew more about yourself, you would be able to feel more." She violently shook her head and looked up at him, her face breaking his heart suddenly.

"He cannot help me Zuko because I cannot be helped. He said I needed to feel the truth for myself, but that's impossible." Zuko kneeled in front of the beautiful crying woman.

"But you're crying now, and you've cried before. Isn't that feeling?" He forced her to look at him, his hands holding her face. "I've seen you happy, and upset, and embarrassed. I've felt you're temperature rise and fall, as you think to yourself, I've seen your smile glow and your anger seethe. You can't tell me that you haven't felt…anything."

"I want…so badly, I want to believe you. But I just know…something is missing Zuko…"

Whether it was his annoyance at her repetitious words or the fact that she had given up, Zuko's eyebrows twitched and his anger flared. Rei continued to babble and he finally snapped.

"I'm sorry Zuko but I-" Her words were cut off by Zuko's lips and her body instantly froze. After either an eternity or only seconds Zuko pulled back to gaze at Rei's expression. Her eyes softened and her mouth remained slack as Zuko tilted his head and kissed her again. Clutching into his arms tightly, Rei responded instantly to the second kiss, kissing him back with a new passion. One of his hands dropped from her face to snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. She complied willingly and their kiss deepened as Rei's arms wrapped themselves around Zuko's neck.

It was several moments before they realized that breathing was necessary. When they broke apart panting Zuko's eyes did not leave Rei's face. Her clouded eyes locked with his liquid gold ones and they were silent.

"What did you feel?" He whispered, his hot breath washing over Rei, causing her to close her eyes and shudder.

"Everything." She replied. "Absolutely everything…" Her eyes opened again and she gasped, instantly becoming slack in Zuko's arms. Her eyes and Tattoo began to pour white light and her body twitched slightly.

"Rei!!" Zuko screamed in horror, unaware of what to do. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted, with her securely in his arms, back to the stone hut.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

_Everything around the white haired woman was moving much too fast and entirely too slow. She felt everything and nothing, a deliciously painful experience. She saw winter, felt spring, heard summer, and tasted fall. Time meant nothing to this woman. The only thing that remained constant throughout this entire experience was heat. A blissful and relaxing heat that seeped into her very core._

_She saw the sun circling the earth hundreds upon thousands upon millions of times. And she watched as he fell in love with the sun worshipers daughter. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, in all of his endless years. His love for his sister moon, his love for his brother ocean, even his love for his mother earth meant nothing compared to his love for this one, insignificant, mortal woman. In his need to get closer, the earth suffered, the close heat killing her crops and burning her surface. The ocean suffered, disappearing in some places white other placed melted and over ran the living creatures. Only the moon remained safe, merely glowing all the brighter each night. _

_She cried silently as the sun realized that he would never be able to know this love. If the sun disappeared, so would all life including hers. _

_So the merciful moon granted him one chance to be with her. She would block his light and he would be allowed to descend to his maiden. He wanted this one thing and then would want nothing else for the rest of his eternal being. _

_The man descended on the day the sun turned black and he stayed with the woman. But it was not to last and the sun was forced to return, leaving the woman forever. He sadly returned to the sky and the woman was left to bare their small, white haired, half-spirit child alone. Though the woman loved her child more than life itself, she never got over the grief that being alone caused. She slowly slipped into the spirit world for everlasting peace._

_The sun brought his daughter into the spirit world where he locked her feelings away in hopes that she would never feel the heartache that killed her mother. _

_The sun, with out his love and separated from his daughter forever, began to glow brighter and brighter, till no one could gaze upon his beauty without experiencing a sliver of the pain he felt._

_His daughter would balance the spirit world and she would assist the Avatar in order to keep the earth balanced. She would grow and grow, never feeling and never knowing about her human past._

_Until the day she herself fell in love, like her father before her._

With a gasp, mirror grey eyes snapped open. Rei quickly sat up in the bed she did not remember being in and she looked around the stone room.

"Zuko?" Rei called out quietly, unsure of herself.

"He is pacing outside. I felt you would want to learn everything in peace." The voice of the old man filled the room. "You were born at the base of the Volcano. Reiko is what you mother whispered only moments before she was welcomed into the spirit world." He said from the floor.

"How do you know all of this? Why do I know all this?"

"I know because I am a sun worshiper. I was given the gift of knowledge from your father incase his bindings should ever come loose. You know it because they did loosen and disappear."

"Why?" Rei asked from the bed causing the man to crack a kind smile.

"I think you know the answer to that one." He replied before the girl stood from the bed and walked to the door. "The chest is yours to take. It belonged to your mother."

"Thank you." She whispered before grabbing the object and disappearing into the sunlight.

"Rei! You're ok!" Zuko announced in relief as soon as Rei came into view. "I was wondering when you would wake up, the old man made me leave and I got nervous that he…"

"Thank you Zuko." Rei said, flashing him a dazzling smile. "For everything."

"Well…we should probably head back, only if you're ready to I mean!"

"Zuko…" She suddenly hugged him very tightly and this time he hugged back. "I am ready for anything." With that, they whipped into the sky, following a very content bison.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

"There they are!" Aang yelled from his position on the roof before sliding off. The others scrambled around the pink cake with huge smiles on their faces as they waited for Zuko and Rei to come to the courtyard. They had spent the entire day cleaning, shopping, cooking, and decorating and now were ready to party. Aang even set up a small bonfire near the water fountain and they had everything set up perfectly. They heard Zuko and Rei walking about the house and waited with anticipation for the big revealing.

"Zuko, I wish to tell everyone something! Where are they?"

"Ummm, check the courtyard."

"Here she comes!" Sokka squealed in a very high pitched voice. He was probably the most excited. They stared at the only door which lead into the house, just waiting for Rei to walk through. They stared and stared and stared…

"What are you doing?"

"AHHHHH!!!" Everyone screamed as the jumped in shock. They whipped around and found Rei standing with her head tilted slightly, a wooden box in her hands and a confused expression on her face.

"But you…and then…the door…and!!" Sokka stammered stupidly before the others burst out laughing.

"What's going on out here?" Zuko called from the porch. "Oh, wait…I forgot about this… oops."

"Forgot what?" Rei questioned.

"Uhhh, surprise?" Suki announced.

"HAPPY (whenever) BIRTHDAY REI!!" They all shouted in unison, causing Rei to jump slightly. Zuko walked over to the group and they all stared at her with expectant faces.

"Birthday…" Silence…then Rei burst out laughing. She was chuckling so hard that tears ran down her face and she gasped for breath. The others watched her like she was crazy.

"Are you feeling ok?" Katara asked.

"Its been kind of a long day." Zuko said as he rushed over to Rei and helped her to sit on the fountain ledge. Her giggles slowly subsided and she grinned at her friends.

"What happened to you two, and where did you go?" Aang asked. Zuko opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead, a blush crept over his cheeks and he could not speak.

"I wish to tell you everything that happened! Sit down please friends!" With mixed glances they all complied and once they were all situated Rei opened the wooden box.

"Is it time to open presents already? I'll go get ours!" Aang sprang to his feet.

"No Aang, I wish to tell you all a story." She pulled out a small oval canvas and held it out to them. Painted upon the material was an exceedingly plain looking woman except for one thing…her eyes were identical grey mirrors. A direct copy of Rei's own orbs. Only Toph did not directly straighten her back. "This is the story of a spirit and human…"

Rei retold them almost everything that happened to her that day, leaving out only two pieces of information. The kiss she shared with Zuko and the fact that her father was the sun…But other than that, they learned everything. Once she was finished, they sat in silence.

"Wow…" Toph whistled low.

"And how did you break the chain thingy again?" A blush forced Rei and Zuko to divert glances.

"Something…shocking." Rei finally answered.

"Half-human…and half-spirit?"

"And your dad…is just hanging around the spirit world now?" Suki asked slowly. Rei scratched the back of her head in awkwardness.

"Uhh, yeah… Something like that… Man I'm hungry! Can we please eat?"

"Uh…Sure." And with that Rei finished the happiest day of her entire existence, her earlier vision at the back of her mind as she played games, danced with her friends, and ate as much as possible. They all partied well into the night and at the end Zuko and Aang lit the candles on the pink cake.

"We were unsure just how old you were, so we went with Zuko's age." Zuko looked at the 16 blue candles on the cake and laughed.

"I'm turning 18 at the end of summer, but nice try." He told them with a smile.

"Well, in reality Rei is probably like 500 years old so 16 should do fine." Katara said with a snap.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Sokka and Aang yelled happily.

"But I already have more than a person could ever ask for. I don't know what else I could wish for." She looked around the little circle, into each of her friends smiling faces, ending on Zuko which made a strange, electricity shoot through her. His hand grazed her's under the table and the static sparked.

"Then wish for it to never end." He whispered as the others shouted things for her to wish for. She locked eyes with him and a smile broke out over her face.

"I wish…" _For the vision to be wrong_ "for us to remain like this forever."

With that, Rei blew out the candles on her first birthday.

_**I am so sorry that this took so long. I had writers block and some very troubling times. But I'm back!! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be working with the characterization a lot because I believe they are either too weak or not true to the series. Let me know what you think!!**_


	9. A Healing Time

After the party ended (very late into the night) Rei was walked back to her room by Zuko. She was all smiles and giggles as he opened the door for her and waited for her to walk in. Rei, however, just stood staring at the prince. A blush threatened to flood his cheeks.

"So did you uh, enjoy your birthday?" Rei's smile widened.

"Yes! I had much fun!" She kept staring at him and he forced himself to look away, least devilish thoughts enter his mind.

"And do you like your presents?"

"Very much. I do not deserve this much kindness." They had all given her something special: Aang gave her a air bending toy, Katara gave her a carved water nation bracelet, Toph earth bended her a miniature Appa figurine, Sokka and Suki bought her a pair of fans, and Zuko gave her his mothers tiara (the same one she had worn to the Ember island playhouse).

"So you're happy?" Zuko laughed.

"The happiest I have _ever_ been." Her smile suddenly fell, "I will miss everything so much." Zuko turned to look at her again, confused. She looked distant and hurt, as if afraid for some reason.

"What do you mean?" She snapped her head up and looked at him, the smile instantly back in place.

"I must put my things away now." She hurried into her room and set all of her presents on the small wooden table before running a slim hand over her mothers chest. Zuko watched from the door frame as the saddened look fell over Rei once again.

"Rei, what's-"

"I wish for you to open this with me." She said with a smile before plopping down on the floor, the box on the floor in front of her. With a playful laugh she turned to Zuko again and motioned for him to join her. He smirked before entering the room, closing the door behind him. When he sat next to Rei he leaned his back against the wall and waited for her to proceed.

Rei slowly lifted the top from the chest and set it to the side. The box was filled with the most random of items. Ancient fire nation garments, numerous letters, a book of crushed flowers, and a single black jewelry box. Rei pulled said object and pushed the chest away. With great care and excitement she slowly opened the box.

"Oh wow." Zuko breathed as he moved to get a closer look. Inside this tiny case were two objects. A folded piece of parchment and a strange necklace. Handing the paper to Zuko to unfold, Rei pulled out the jewelry and examined it.

It was a small circular pendant held up by a thin golden chain. While the chain itself was stunning, nothing compared to the breathtakingly beautiful pendant. A solid gold circle upon which rested a circular jewel the color of the rising sun. The diamond sparkled like a million stars and seemed almost to grow brighter the longer Rei looked at it. The girl gently stroked the precious artifact and noticed that the necklace could actually separate into two different parts, the beautiful gold or the unimaginable sun.

"Rei…Look." "Zuko…Look." They both said at the same time. They would have laughed were it not for the serious looks on both faces. Silently and seamlessly the two swapped objects.

At first the piece of paper Rei received confused her. It was nothing more than a rough sketch of a man standing in a doorway. He was rather tall and had slightly shaded hair which reached his elbows. The clothes he wore seemed oddly familiar to Rei, as did the person himself. Only when her eyes reached his face did Rei understand the man in the door way was absolutely and irrefutably her own father. Where she received her eye color from her mother, Rei inherited every other beautiful feature from her breathtakingly handsome father. His full mouth, his straight nose, even his small ears all belonged to her. He even had a small tattoo on the center of his visibly smooth forehead.

"Rei, is that…" Zuko questioned, leaving the end hanging in the air.

"Yes Zuko… It is." She looked up at him and could feel tears forming in her eyes. Zuko's rough hands gently brushed the liquid away before they could stain Rei's cheeks or the sketch.

"Wow, he looks just like you." With a smile Rei placed her free hand on top of the prince's and the two sat staring at each other.

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Slowly the space between them disappeared and their lips touched. What started out as an innocent gesture quickly turned into an act of wild passion. Rei pulled herself tight against Zuko's body as he twisted so her back rested against the floor. One of his arms lay above her head for support while the other held onto her waist. Her hands fluttered around his neck and back as the kiss deepened. Soon Rei lay gasping for breath as Zuko followed the line of her jaw with his soft lips. Her hand was fisted in his hair so she quickly pulled him back to her lips with a smile.

Eventually, the sun brightened the cloudless sky and light fell soflty upon the house. Zuko's head rested on Rei's chest as they both gazed upon the white sun.

"Your heart is racing." He murmured as Rei began to play with his hand, Her soft fingers tracing on his rough palms.

"Your skin is warm." The prince smiled before turning his head to gaze at the white haired woman. He opened his mouth to say something when a sparkling object caught his attention. The necklace lay near Rei's head and Zuko grabbed it, getting to his knees. Rei noticed that the red diamond had lightened.

"Do you want me to help you?" Rei flashed him a smile and a nod before pulling her old pendant over her head. She then took the drawing, refolded it, and wrapped the pendant around it. Once it was secure she placed it back in the black case and returned the case to the wooden chest. With shaking hands Zuko lowered the necklace in front of Rei before re-clasping it in the back. He finished and allowed the pendant to move freely, and it fell just above Rei's chest. She turned around to show Zuko and blushed slightly when she felt his eyes boring into her. In a swift movement he had Rei in a tight hug that she gladly returned. She felt him smile as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"It's beautiful." He said in a whisper. Rei looked up and stared straight into his golden eyes. A soft pale hand reached out and cupped the princes' scarred cheek. He flinched slightly as her smooth hand slid over his ruined flesh, but from the look in his eyes he didn't dislike her touching him.

"Yes, it is." Zuko wanted to laugh but the serious look in Rei's eyes drew him short. She was being completely honest and this fact caused him to blush.

"I'm nothing compared to you." His voice darkened at the end and Rei's hand dropped.

"I wish you could see in yourself what others see Zuko… What I see." He dropped her gaze and brought his hands together.

"All I see are the failures, the mistakes. That's all I am." A calloused hand unthinkingly reached for his scar but Rei grabbed onto it before it could move.

"You think this scar makes you a failure… I think it makes you a hero." He was about to protest when he looked into Rei's mirror colored eyes and fell silent. "Without this scar, you would have never grown into the wonderful person that you are today. Without all of your failures, you would have never had the strength to make the right choices. If you weren't the way you are, I would not…" She stopped short and dropped her hand once again. Zuko winced at the loss of contact, but more from Rei's pained expression.

"You wouldn't what?" She looked at him for a long time, several emotions flickering in her glassy eyes.

"I would not have met you." She finished softly, not meeting his blistering gaze. Rei's heart raced with fear that the prince could not feel. She couldn't let him know…wouldn't let him know. Zuko suddenly cupped her face with two calloused hands and gently forced her to look back into his liquid golden eyes. With that he brought her lips to his and once more they kissed.

"You know what I've been thinking lately," He continued after several minutes, his face barely an inch from hers.

"Hmm?"

"We were destined to meet."

"What do you mean?" She managed to breathe out, her eyes closed. With a chuckle Zuko brought Rei into a hug and she sighed contently in his chest as he lay on the ground, one hand behind his head and one rubbing Rei's arm absentmindedly.

"Its hard to explain. I switched sides because I felt like I was missing… something. Then one day you show up and everything changes. Aang is stronger, the group is closer, I'm happier. And it's not just the way you act… since you first arrived I've felt…drawn to you." Rei looked up at him but his gaze was fixed on the ceiling. "It's like, I need to be near you. I can't help but follow you, like on the island how. Just being near you gives my a weird feeling, like I have more power or energy." He laughed quietly to himself. "It's like you're the sun. You give me strength and guidance." His golden eyes finally slipped to meet hers. Her expression was mangled.

"Zuko…" She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt, to tell him of her father, to tell him everything… But she knew it would never be alright. Never.

"Yeah?" He yawned slightly. "What is it Rei?"

"Thank you for all you've done for me."

"No problem." He yawned again, his head sinking to the floor with a soft _clunk_. "I'm always here to… help…" With that his eyes closed and his breathing slowed, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Rei watched him with a smile before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

_I will always remember you._

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Zuko woke up several hours later to a clean but empty room. He scratched his shaggy head in confusion before standing up and walking onto the hallway. He stretched has arms as a yawn roared from his mouth.

"Why are you up so late?" Katara questioned as soon as Zuko arrived in the courtyard, where everyone she and Suki were watching Aang and Toph training.

"Good morning to you too." Zuko replied with another yawn as he walked down the wooden steps onto stone. "Where's everyone else?"

"Sokka is searching through our supplies and who knows where Rei could be." Suki replied with a smile as she helped Katara fold clothes. Zuko stood scratching his head for a few minutes while Toph and Aang finished training with a respectful bow.

"You've been improving pretty well Twinkle-toes. Maybe soon you'll be able to beat an old lady!" Toph laughed heartily as she walked past Zuko into the house. Aang sighed in mock despair.

"Don't worry Aa-AHHHHH!!" Katara screamed as Rei fell from the porch roof, like a plum flash, right into the pile of clothes. "Rei! What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry Katara!" She said as she scrambled to her feet. "Allow me to assist you!" She grabbed hold of a shirt and, sticking her tongue out in concentration, she began to fold. In about a minute she handed Katara a perfectly folded shirt…in the shape of a flower.

"Err, how about I finish this Rei?" She said with an awkward laugh while Suki burst into giggles before noticing the glittering object hanging around Rei's neck.

"Wow Rei! Where did you get that necklace?" The warrior asked loud enough for everyone to hear and come to investigate, everyone except a certain banished prince, who stiffly sat down on the wooden steps. Rei looked down at her mothers' pendant with a small smile.

"This was my mother's, a gift from my father. Zuko and I discovered it last night along with a drawing of my father." Katara's eyebrows raised at Rei's soft tone and her eyes shot over to Zuko, who she discovered was watching the white haired girl closely. The water bender's gaze switched between both people observantly.

"It's really beautiful Rei." Aang said as Rei showed them the stone. Toph took it in her hands carefully and her unseeing eyes widened.

"I've never felt rock like this before. It's…unreal."

"Rei, has the jem changed color?" Zuko asked curiously from his spot. Rei walked over to him knelt next to him, allowing him to hold it. "It's much lighter than it was last night." Rei put a hand around his and looked him in the eyes.

"I feel that it changes with the sun. Much like a fire bender." She explained with a laugh before straightening up.

"So Rei…Where were you this morning?" Katara asked suddenly which caused the spirit girls' face to light up immensely.

"I woke very early this morning and took a walk. I ended up in the village and received a gift from a large woman." Rei searched through her pockets until she pulled out a neatly folded flier.

"What do you mean a present?" Suki questioned suspiciously. The others drew closer to the spirit girl as she began to unfold the paper.

"She said she gave away new life and when I informed her that I was quite content with my life as it is she laughed at me. Once I informed her of my wonderful friends, she insisted that I bring Suki, Katara, and Toph with me." She presented the salon advertisement and everyone gasped in relief. Katara put down the finished laundry and took the coupon as Toph walked back out munching on some fire flakes.

"A spa day?" Suki questioned. "It actually sounds…nice."

"We haven't done something like this since Ba Sing Se." Katara commented as she handed the flier to Suki. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Oh please. All that smelly, girly-girl stuff!" Toph scoffed at the women. "No thank you."

"You do not want to spend time with us Toph?" Rei asked sadly.

"It's not that Rei. I'm just not into the whole make up, clean thing."

"Obviously." Katara whispered to Suki, who stifled a giggle.

"What was that sugar queen?" Toph demanded threateningly. Katara jumped at her harsh tone before smiling.

"Nothing Toph. Except you don't really seem to take that much care of yourself."

"Why should I care what I look like?! It's not like I can see myself!"

"Katara, Toph, stop!" Rei yelled. "It has been a while since we have left the house on an adventure. It could be very healing, physically and spiritually."

"I agree with Rei." Suki jumped in. Sokka appeared suddenly clutching at his stomach. "Lets go! We've never really had a girls day before and now we have a free one!"

"What are you all talking about?" Sokka grouched from the door. "I'm hungry Katara, when's lunch?"

"Whenever you make your self something to eat. We're going out." She snapped before thrusting the laundry basket into Aang's arms with a smile. "The girls are going out and the boys can do some work for a change."

"What are you-" Sokka started.

"I guess I can go. I do like mud baths." Toph interrupted, throwing a dirty rag at Zuko's face which flopped down to the floor leaving a scowling prince.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?"

"I'll grab some money incase we get hungry." Suki explained before disappearing past Sokka.

"What the-"

"Aang, I would like you to practice what I've been teaching you. Meditate before and after and remember that balance is life." Rei patted him on the bald head before walking across the courtyard to the front gate where Toph and Katara were waiting. Aang and Sokka shared a confused glance before shrugging and entering the house.

"Rei, wait." Zuko called as she passed the fountain and the spirit girl turned with wide eyes and a smile. Katara and Toph adjusted their fire nation gear quickly.

"Yes Zuko?"

"Here." He pulled out his mothers golden crown and placed in on her head, fully covering up her tattoo. His fingers lingered on her smooth skin for a few extra moments before his hands dropped down to the sides. Rei burst into a smile as her hand went to trace the band that fit perfectly around her smooth forehead.

"Thank you Zuko." She lightly cupped his scarred cheek with a tenderness that shocked him before Suki appeared again, moneybag in hand.

"Lets go!" Katara glanced over at where Rei was walking from Zuko. Her soft white hair, high in a ponytail, had lashed across Zuko's face when she had turned. Katara stared intently at his expression as he watched Rei walk to the gate. His golden eyes flicked to Katara's accidentally and a shadow of a blush crossed his cheeks before he turned and stomped into the house. Katara felt her own jaw drop.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The Steaming Springs Salon consisted of a semi-natural hot spring, a large beauty salon, several meditation rooms, and a masseur. The girls were scrubbed, scraped, and cleansed of any dirt in the hot springs first. They then received soothing green tea masks that hardened as their nails were trimmed down and painted by a team of experts. After that they were split off into pairs, Katara and Rei went to receive massages, while Toph and Suki had their hair trimmed and styled.

"This was the best idea ever." Katara mumbled as a short woman rubbed the knots from her shoulders. Rei had been finished for several minutes, being virtually stress free, and now sat tinkering with a small stringed instrument. Pleasant chords shifted through the air as the woman finished and left with a bow. Katara remained lying face down on the soft bed. "Hey Rei. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Katara." Rei said with closed eyes as the music continued.

"Did something happen between you and Zuko?" A loud snap shot through the air as a string broke and Rei's eyes flew open.

"Why do you ask?" Her voice was soft and controlled, Katara didn't turn to face her.

"I've just had this feeling lately. You two seem very close."

"I am close with everyone. I have great feelings for everyone." Rei's smile was genuine but held something behind it.

"Yeah but with Zuko it seems different." Katara continued. "You two are really... close."

"I'm much closer with Aang." This time Katara's eyes flew open as her head twisted to face the spirit girl. Blue eyes met mirror-lilac ones for a moment of hostility.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a spirit quality. The Avatar and I are very similar on a spiritual level." Katara sized the girl up for a few additional minutes.

"Oh... but there has to be something going on with you and Zuko, I mean he's _really_ nice to you and you disappeared together that one day."

"Because He was instructed to keep me away from the house." Rei laughed in an effort to throw off her friend. "Besides Katara, I disappear with Aang on a regular basis, and you think nothing of this." She laughed again, but the repeated action angered Katara. She sat up and faced the spirit girl with a scowl.

"You and Zuko talk all the time."

"I am talking to you now, and I have spent many hours conversing with Aang. What is the difference?"

"You know a lot about Zuko and he knows a lot about you. More than any of us do, by a long shot." Katara insisted, her voice snapping.

"Aang knows everything about me. And I know everything about him." Rei laughed again after Katara jumped to her feet. "It's a spirit world thing."

"Zuko and you are always together."

"Everyone is always together. You and Toph and Sokka and me and Aang an-"

"Aang doesn't look at you the same way Zuko does!" Katara snapped, silencing Rei for several moments.

"What?" Rei asked in confusion.

"I've noticed it for a while now, but today it was obvious." Katara sat next to the white haired girl, who was staring at her friend in shock.

"And how does Zuko look at me?"

"It's hard to explain. He looks at you… only you. He doesn't see anything else. And his entire persona changes when you're around. He's drawn to you, like some sort of invisible pull. I can see him leaning towards you, every time you're there. But that's not how I knew." He tilted her head and smiled slightly. "It was the way he looked at you this morning that tipped me off. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." Rei was silent as Katara gazed at her. "Do you love him?"

"What?!" Katara laughed lightly as a blush flew to Rei's pale cheeks.

"I know he's drawn to you, but it also seems that you…shine when you're together. You get happier and brighter and just even more beautiful. So… Do you love him?" Rei did not look at the water bender as a silence enveloped the room once again. "It's ok Rei, you can trust me. Are you in love with Zuko?"

"Yes." Rei said with finality which caused Katara to burst into a smile. "But he cannot know. Please don't tell him." Her reflective eyes bore into Katara with desperation and the water bender's smile faltered slightly. "Please!"

"Of course I won't tell him!" She promised. "But, would it be so bad if he knew? He must be feeling the same Rei."

"No Katara. There is no point to him knowing."

"What are you talking about? With the way he looks at you he's-"

"The same way Aang looks at you Katara?" This brought the water bender up short. Rei rose to her feet and gazed down at her bewildered friend. "He has confessed to you, hasn't he?"

"H-How do you know? Did he-Aang tell you?"

"I know Aang the way I know myself. I told you that I am the closest to him. It is a spirit connection we share. The Avatar state brings us closer together and we've been trying to unblock him for weeks. We know everything about eachother… Up to our last training session that is."

"Are you serious?"

"His favorite place to be scratched is the back of his right ear, just beneath the ear-lobe. He is afraid of giant spiders. And his favorite color is ocean blue, because it is the color of your eyes when you are happy." Katara grew silent at this honest information, she had thought that only she knew the first two facts. "He loves you Katara. A selfless, pure, and true love."

"I-I just don't know..." Rei walked over to an open window. The room they were currently in was on the second story of the salon and over looked part of the beach and the ocean.

"I know little about this world Katara and try to take nothing for granted. However, I do know something about time and how quickly everything can change and disappear. I hope you also come to realize this before it's too late." Before Katara could reply the doors burst open and Suki and Toph ran in.

"We should probably leave. One of the girls tried to massage Toph's foot and she got thrown through a wall."

"Toph!" Rei acted shocked towards the earth bender, who grinned in response.

"She surprised me."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Sorry that this took so long but I just received a rush of inspiration half way through and i had to redo the entire thing!! LOL!! Review PLEASE!!!


	10. Truth

Over two weeks had passed since the fateful salon experience but everything remained normal. Katara stayed true to her promise and said nothing to the prince, only smiling to herself every time she caught the two sharing a heated glance. Things in the gang stayed relatively the same as always except for three things.

First, Rei no longer trained with Aang, explaining that he was advanced enough to continue on his own, which he agreed upon with reluctance.

Secondly, as the day of Sozin's comet approached Rei's actions were becoming increasingly erratic and strange. She fell into random silences often and always diverted any questions about them.

Thirdly, though Zuko and Rei had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, they spent every night together and often disappeared during the day. The others took no notice, except for Katara and sometimes Aang who did not fully understand, and they developed a very healthy relationship.

"My home was not anything very describable." Rei confessed to Zuko after he described his home at the fire nation, before and after his banishment. "I was alone for most of my life, though I new of the other spirits. But knowing is not the same as seeing or experiencing. " Zuko nodded absently before becoming lost in thought, Rei sat observing him with a smile on her face that remained even after his golden eyes flicked to her mirror ones.

"So what is your favorite part about being here? In this world I mean." Zuko asked her suddenly. Rei paused, deep in thought, before a blush rose to her cheeks.

"This…" And she leaned in ever so slightly before Zuko instinctively followed her lead, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle. It was several more minutes before the conversation continued. "And the food here. It is delicious. I've never really had to eat before."

"Really?" Rei nodded as he took her hand in his and began to trace patterns on her smooth skin.

"Although most spirits have to ability to eat, there is really no need for it. Every thing is very bland, very boring. The only time something exciting happened was when your uncle come to the spirit world on accident." Zuko grew tense at the mention of his uncle and Rei drew back slightly, unsure of his reaction. But this Zuko, the prince she was unknowingly transforming him into, did not want her to leave. He held on tighter to her hand and pulled her securely into his arms. Her face was buried in his chest and she inhaled his scent: the unique mixture of smoke and forest fogging her mind.

"I never believed that he was telling the truth. But, wow…he actually went to the spirit world…"

"He caused quite a scene too." Zuko laughed quietly and Rei bounced as the sound rumbled from his chest. As always, a strange and pleasant heat radiated from his body, and Rei pulled herself unconsciously closer. She twisted slightly so she was on her side, her legs curled slightly between his. His right arm was draped protectively around her back with his hand resting on her waist. Her arm sprawled against his taunt stomach, her hand dangling.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked, like he constantly did when Rei grew silent and demure. She had drifted off into a darker place and had to shake herself before she could answer.

"Uh, what are you thinking about?" She replied with another question, attempting to throw off his first. It was silent for a while and Rei feared that Zuko was annoyed at her weak reply. She had been acting very aloof lately, a fact which continued to concern him.

"You." He replied very quietly, very truthfully, very meaningfully. Rei lifted her head instantly and stared into his eyes. He stared back unwaveringly and she felt her lips curving into a great smile. A blush covered his cheeks and he looked abruptly away causing Rei to chuckle before cupping the unscarred side of his face and bringing his eyes back to hers.

"What about me?" Zuko smiled deviously as he brought up a hand to stroke her cheek. He could feel her skin moving closed at the contact and his smile widened.

"I was thinking about this." He brought his lips to her forehead. "And this." A kiss on the cheek. "And this." The nose. "And most especially this." He used his hand to tilt her head up and gently covered her lips with his. She sighed in contentment and he could feel her relax instantly as her mouth worked against his. Breathing came shallower and more rapid as the kiss deepened. Breaking for breath Zuko slid his thumb across her plump rose tinted mouth as he trailed his own lips along her jaw line. Ending with another kiss on the lips Rei allowed her head to fall onto his chest while Zuko put his arm behind his head. His hand rubbed her side absently and the calm rising and falling of his chest led her to a state of sheer relaxation and eventually Rei drifted off into a blissful sleep.

She dreamed her veins were lightening and her blood fire. A great power consumed her body and flooded her mind. Rei felt like the sun itself had been lodged into her heart. Looking down at her body she found flames coating her skin, her hair flickering wildly, her eyes burning.

And she felt no pain.

Instead, Rei felt power, unimaginable and raw. She knew if she wished it, she could have easily destroyed the entire world. Wind whipped at her raging body and it was then that she realized that she was flying. Soaring through the air, looking down at the racing landscape, the endless ocean. She shot across the blood-red sky, leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

But as the earth flew by her Rei understood the cost for this magnificent power. She knew what would most certainly come to pass and it was at this moment of understanding that golden eyes flickered to her burning mind.

It was then that Rei felt the pain.

"Rei, please wake up." Zuko urged her as he attempted to shake her awake, his actions wary of the tree they were still sitting in. With a gasp Rei's eyes shot open, her head snapping up to look at the fire nation prince. "You were sleeping." Her hands were tightly fisted in his dark red clothing and a thin layer of sweat coated her tanning skin. "It's ok Rei, I've got you." His reassurance allowed the breath she'd been holding to release, along with her death grip. Shakily rubbing her eyes Rei sat up straight, Zuko following closely. "What's wrong Rei?"

"Just a dream." She attempted to casually explain, never looking him in the eyes. "Sorry, I just had a bad dream. No big deal really."

"Your lying Rei. I can tell." She glanced at him and her heart throbbed at the sad expression on his face. "Let me in Rei, I want to help you." She didn't move and he lowered his head, bringing his scarred face closer to hers. "Please."

"The comet." She whispered her eyes finding his gold ones with little reluctance. "It was the comet." Strong arms wrapped themselves around her slight frame and he felt her melting into his touch.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered, his head resting atop hers.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"So am I." Rei pulled back very slowly and Zuko allowed it to a point. When she was face to face with him, his arms turned to iron and she could separate no more.

"Why?" She asked. His forehead touched hers.

"Uncertainty." He answered honestly. "I'm not sure what's going to happen. It scares me." Rei's eyes slipped closed.

"Sometimes not knowing is easier." Her voice was lifeless and cold and caused something in Zuko's mind to snap to attention. She had been acting like this for a while now; speaking absently about the future and focusing only on the present. She avoided all conversations about after the war with determination and would not answer the questioning glances, remaining staunchly separated from the others at times of discussion.

"What do you-"

"Shhhh…" She silenced him, putting up a finger to his lips. "Kiss me Zuko." Her voice was shallow and commanding but he didn't move as Rei's small fingers began to trace his beautiful scar. Her gaze fell to his lips before slowly moving to his eyes, a look of question in molten gold eyes, a look of desperation in mirror-like lilac eyes. "Please…"

He pulled her closer and their lips met roughly, and though Rei pushed her fears from her mind forcefully the ones in Zuko's sharpened to one single point. At the tip, a sneaking sensation that the white haired girl was hiding something ; something important, something big.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The two teenagers arrived back at the house around noon and found everyone lazing about, an activity which had become almost ritual. Zuko's mood darkened dramatically at the sight of sloth and Rei's indifference didn't help matters. He snapped at Aang to get ready for fire bending practice once he and Rei reached the back porch closest to the house.

"Ok Zuko, but first I have a question for Rei." The airbender turned to his friend and spoke quickly, unaware that she was not paying much attention. "So the other day I was meditaiting and I got a vision about some giant island, but that's it. Do you know what it could mean?" He looked at her expectantly, but her eyes seemed distant and unseeing. "Rei?"

"Wh-what Aang?" She snapped to attention, aware of Zuko's golden eyes boring into her. The air bender began to repeat his question when he trailed off, aware that once again Rei had become distracted.

"Are you ok Rei? You seem a little… preoccupied."

"Yes Aang. I am quite normal." She laughed quietly, not meeting Aang's grey eyes. Zuko noticed this action and immediately grabbed Rei's wrist, forcing her to look into his eyes. What he saw in them was something so foreign yet familiar to him that he instantly angered.

"Aang, start the fire bending basics and continue till I get back. No more fooling around anymore." After this order Zuko pulled Rei up the back stairs and into the house. No one was near the back room but Zuko still kept his voice low.

"Rei, I know you're hiding something, I can see it in your eyes." He snapped causing said eyes to open wide in shock. "What's going on?" Zuko could see his anger reflected back at him. A small part of his heart regretted his harsh actions but he knew that this was the only way she would open up to him.

"Zuko there is nothing-"

"Don't tell me there's nothing going on ! I'm not an idiot Rei, I can see it. It's in your eyes all the time. Plus you are always falling into deep, silent thought and refuse talk about it. And at night, you mumble and twist, never fully asleep."

"That is not true Zuko. I do not always-"

"Yes you do!" He yelled suddenly, shocking her into silence. "It's me Rei, isn't it? What is it about me that makes you not want to trust me?" His voice had lowered into a whisper once again and Rei leaned forward to hear him.

"Zuko! I trust you more than anyone!" She said quickly, appaled that he thought so badly of her. "And you must believe me when I say that there is nothing wrong."

"You're lying." He declared quietly, a small sneer on his lips. "Your eyes always dim when you lie." He backed away from her slightly and gazed down with hard eyes. "Rei, I'm trying to help you, but you obviously don't trust me."

"Zuko," She whispered, not looking him in the eyes, "It's not…I want to…" She paused and took a deep breath before meeting his glaring golden orbs. "It is nothing for you to concern yourself over. Just a spot of…hesitation on my part." The prince groaned in anger.

"Why won't you let me help you Rei?! Can't you see that I lo-" Zuko stopped short and forced his blush away. "Can't you see that I _care_ for you, everyone does.

I know that you are hiding something and you wont tell me about it." Rei's expression dropped and she knew she had said too much. "Are you lying to everyone or just to me Rei? Or have you already told your best friend Aang since you two are such buddies?!" A myriad of emotions flickered across Rei's face: betrayal, anger, sadness... She ended with a blank face and expressionless eyes.

"Zuko, I no longer wish to discuss this matter. If you care for me _at all_ you will let this pass." The prince instantly regretted his accusations and opened his mouth to reply when another voice entered the conversation.

"What are you two shouting about?" Sokka asked as he, Suki, and Katara walked toward the back door. Katara's eyes flickered between both people in apprehension as the two looked back at their friends with blank glances.

"We were just discussing something." Rei replied dully.

"It's a pretty loud discussion." Suki commented. "What about?"

"Uh…Jello-squid." Zuko lied lamely. Rei glanced at him in hidden shock. Did he already know about her previous lie?

"Jello-squid?" Sokka repeated stupidly. Rei opened her mouth to reply but Zuko beat her to it.

"Yes, jello-squid. It seems Rei talks about that a lot." He shot her a scorching glance before walking towards the back door. "If you'll excuse me I need to train Aang." With that he was gone and the others followed him, passing a stunned Rei. Katara attempted to catch her eye but the spirit girls eyes remained fixated on the wooden floor, her mirrors, for once, not giving away any emotion.

A-A-A-A-A-A

A while later, everyone watched as a prickly Zuko shouted out orders at Aang, who struggled to comply. Rei had gone to her room after the fight with Zuko and was just returning as Aang finished a difficult bending move with flourish.

"More ferocious!" Zuko snapped. "Imagine striking through your opponents heart!" Rei leaned against a pillar and watched, attempting to ignore Zuko's harsh tone and vivid orders.

"I'm trying!" Aang replied with a grunt of exasperation. Zuko scowled at his whining student.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!" Aang twisted slightly and let out a tiny growl, weak flames erupting from his mouth. He glanced at the prince sheepishly and Zuko glared back. "That sounded pathetic! I said ROAR!" Aang repeated his action, this time a mighty flame bursting from his roaring mouth and fists. Zuko nodded curtly in his approval. Rei smiled encouragingly at her young friend as Katara offered everyone watermelon juice.

"Oh!! ME ME!!" Aang yelled childishly as he sprinted towards his unrequited love. Zuko grabbed the scruff of his collar before he could make it very far.

"Your lesson's not over yet. Get back here!" He lifted the air bender like a twig and held him dangling in the air. Rei stifled a laugh as she accepted some juice from Katara.

"Come on Zuko, just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki asked from where she lounged at Sokka's side. Zuko looked at everyone in the group, his eyes resting on Rei the longest. She sent him a faint smile.

"Fine," He snapped, releasing the avatar with a frown. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead." He turned from the group, as if he couldn't stand seeing them.

"Maybe Zuko's right," Started Sokka, "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that." Standing Sokka instantly tore off his clothes, revealing a swimming suit underneath. "BEACH PARTY!" And the warrior tore off for the ocean, diving in foolishly. After everyone exchanged questioning glances they all raced after Sokka, leaving Rei and Zuko alone with identical looks of shock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zuko seethed, licks of fire spouting from his hands in anger. Rei walked down the stairs and watched as her friends played on the beach, her heart torn in two.

"I feel such sorrow for Aang."

"Why are you sorry for him? He's down there having a blast when he should be training!" Rei tilted her head to look at Zuko and the fire in his fists extinguished instantly.

"He is only a child yet must carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He has been forced to mature much too early."

"That's the price of being the Avatar. Aang has to do this." Zuko replied simply, walking towards the house. _That is right Zuko…Has to…_ Rei grabbed his arm as the prince passed her and he paused, not meeting her stare.

"Zuko. I am sorry." Her voice was so low that he turned toward her just to hear them. Her eyes were clear and vulnerable... and amazingly beautiful.

"Lets just forget it." He grunted, not wanting any secrets slipping like they attempted to earlier. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk." He put a hand to her cheek and watched as she leaned into his touch. It was the same way he leaned into hers. As he bent towards her and once more their lips met. Rei smiled the whole time, which led Zuko to laugh into her mouth. She pulled back from the kiss and followed it up by pulling him into a tight hug, which he instantly returned. Rei's eyes stared out into the sky and her grip tightened.

"Three days…" She whispered.

"Yeah…" Zuko replied, releasing Rei and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Time to get serious." With that he raced towards the beach, a glint of anger in his eyes.

Rei watched in horror as the banished prince began attacking the Avatar, holding nothing back. He chased Aang across the beach and up the cliff, leading into the house. Rei scurried into the back and up through the 1st floor ceiling. She ended up at the end of a hallway with Aang sprinting straight towards her and Zuko not far behind. The latter created a giant funnel of fire and pushed it towards the fleeting air bender, who caught sight of Rei in shock. Knowing that she might get hurt Aang instantly twisted in the air, extinguishing some of the fire.

"Enough!" He yelled at Zuko before blasting him out of the hallway and into the forest. He followed his projectile and Rei followed him. Everyone ended up on the grass as Zuko rubbed his head and stood up.

"Whats wrong with you?!" Katara screamed. "You could have hurt Aang!"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with all of you?!" Zuko yelled back. "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?!" Rei glanced at the others and noticed their reactions were different than what she would have expected. They looked like they had been caught doing something naughty instead ashamed for their lazy actions.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked, catching onto their sympathetic expressions also.

"About Sozin's comet," Aang started, causing Rei's heart to race slightly. _This does not sound good…_ "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?!" Zuko and Rei spoke at the same time, Zuko's voice full of question and Rei's full of fear.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master fire bending." Aang spoke like an adult, looking Zuko straight in the eyes. Rei could feel her heart speeding, but no one spared her a second's glance.

"And frankly, your earth bending could use work too." Toph informed Aang. Zuko looked at everyone, his eyes locked onto Rei as he asked the next question.

"So, you _all_ knew Aang was gonna wait?" The white haired girl stared back in horror as she shook her head. She knew nothing of this plan.

"Honestly, if Aang fights the fire lord right now, he's gonna lose." Sokka explained, adding. "No offense." To the Avatar.

"The whole point of fighting the fire lord before the comet was to keep him from winning the war. But he pretty much won the war when he took Ba Sing Se." Katara looked sadly at Aang and then to Zuko. "Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong!" Rei shouted shocking them all. She glanced at Zuko quickly before turning back to the Avatar. "Aang, you must fight before the comet completes it's journey! There is no other way!"

"What do you mean Rei?" He questioned, suddenly aware of how strangely she was acting. "Why is it so important that I do it before Sozin's comet?"

"Because it is how things must be!" She yelled. "The spirit world commands it of you! I thought you understood that!" Her voice was slowly becoming louder and higher in pitch. The others, who had never heard Rei raise her voice, stared at her in shock.

"What?! How do you know that?!"

"The vision Aang! If you do not fight and defeat the fire lord before he can use the power of the comet, all will be lost!" Silence followed her poor explanation. "Zuko! Help!" She begged him, rushing to his side.

"Things are about to get worse than you can even imagine…" Zuko started, followed by his father's plan to completely obliterate the earth kingdom. Rei forced her heart to slow as Zuko finished his story, one she had heard before many weeks ago. Katara fell to the ground in anguish while Aang stared at the prince in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?!" Aang yelled at Zuko before turning away from everyone.

"I didn't think I had to! No one told me you decided to wait!"

"This is bad." Aang said as he fell to the ground. "This is really, really bad."

"Aang," Katara started as she walked towards him, everyone but Rei following her. "You don't have to do this alone." The others confirmed with nods and meaningless words as Rei closed her eyes in meditation.

"Yeah! Team Avatar is back!" Sokka yelled. "Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Fan and sword! And even spirit!!" They looked back at Rei and she walked slowly to the group, not looking any of them in the eyes.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together." Aang spoke seriously before adding a small smile, "But I wouldn't want it any other way." Then Katara, Toph, Suki, and Sokka walked over for a group hug before they all stared at Rei and Zuko.

"Get over her you two! Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Sharing a glance Zuko grabbed Rei's hand and reluctantly walked over to the group. Rei fought to keep tears at bay as the group embraced laughing. Even Appa joined in, knocking them all to the ground.

A-A-A-A-A-A

As everyone else got prepared for the mock fight that Sokka insisted on putting together Katara and Rei watched as Zuko showed Aang how to redirect lightening. Rei found herself becoming increasingly distracted and only returned to the conversation just as Zuko warned Aang.

"You'll have to take Fire Lords life, before he takes yours." With that, the prince stalked away, ending up in front of Rei. "I want to talk to you." He said before helping her up. Rei snuck a look at the avatar and noticed how torn he appeared. Her heart broke at the sight of the troubled 12 year old.

"What is it Zuko?" Rei asked as he led her to his room, afraid of what was to come.

"It's about Aang." He said, plopping down on his bed and rubbing his shaggy hair. Rei sighed silently in relief and made her way over to the boy. He patted the space next to him and she gracefully sat down. "I'm worried he wont be able to do it." He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head.

"Aang is in a difficult place right now Zuko. So much is being asked of him and much of it highly against what he believes in."

"I know. And I spoke to Sokka earlier about where we'll all be in the battle. You are going with Aang for the most part."

"Zuko, I don't-"

"If Aang cant do it Rei, then you must." He turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. Her's wide and fearful, his deep and smoldering.

"Zuko, I must tell you that-"

"COME ON EVERYONE! TIME TO GO OVER THE BATTLE PLAN!" Sokka yelled loud enough to be heard by everyone. Zuko stood up and walked to the door, where he turned and waited for a very shocked spirit woman to rise and follow. She turned and looked at the prince with such sadness that he was taken aback.

"Rei, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing Zuko. Let's go." She said as she got to her feet and walked past him quickly, not letting him see her face again.

Outside, Sokka had set up a melon headed fire lord at the top of the cliff. The others sat in a semi-circle as Sokka explained his plan.

"Our timing has to be perfect! First Suki and I will draw his fire," he drew a curved line with a stick, "Then Katara and Zuko burst in with some liquidy hot offense," A straight line, "And while he's distracted, Rei and Aang will swoop in with some spirit world action and- BAM! Deliver the final blow!"

"Uh, what about me?" Toph asked, noticing that she was the only one not included in Sokka's "fool proof plan".

"Right now, you're the melon lords forces, but during the real thing, you'll be with Suki and me."

"So…I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic!" Sokka added with a smile.

"Sweetness…"

A-A-A-A-A-A

As Toph, or Melon lord as she now preferred to be called, began to hurl fire bolders at the others, Rei found herself growing more and more helpless. Suki and Sokka dodged the rocks, Sokka coming very close numerous times, Katara and Zuko destroyed earth made soldiers, and Aang and Rei waited.

"NOW AANG!!" Sokka yelled, causing the Air bender to jump straight at the scare crow. Rei watched as his determination fell and he ended his attack just shy of success. She had not moved a single inch the entire time.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko yelled. "Finish him!" Aang's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I…I can't." The others raced up to where he stood still facing the melon lord. Rei followed slowly behind.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka yelled in anger. "If this was the real deal you'd be shot full of lightening right now!" His gaze wavered to Rei as he saw her approaching. "And what were you doing?! You didn't help at all! It's a MELON!" All eyes turned to Rei as they waited for an explanation.

"I am sorry Sokka."

"You've been acting really weird lately Rei. What's wrong with you?"

"There is…"

"Sokka's right Rei. You've been really distracted and quiet for the past couple days." Suki added.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Katara asked sincerely. Rei looked up at all of her friends and her heart began to race.

"Your heart rate just sky rocketed." Toph announced. "Are you alright?"

"Rei, let us know what's bothering you." Zuko said softly. "We can help."

"No Zuko," She replied with a breaking voice. "You cannot." They stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean Rei?" Aang asked.

"During the battle I will not be fighting the Fire Lord with you."

"What? Are you going on vacation or something?" Sokka scoffed.

"No," She replied, her eyes dropping to the ground, "During the battle…" She took a deep breath and looked straight into Aang's grey eyes. "It is my destiny to die."

Silence fell as the weight of her words soaked in.

"Wh-what?" Aang stammered. "What are you talking about?"

"The spirit world has informed me that I will not survive the final battle."

"What?! When? How come I didn't know about this?!" The avatar demanded to know.

"It was my vision the night of the play. And I used dark bending to hide it from view so even when we connected you could not see it."

"I thought you said that vision was about jello squids!" Sokka reminded her of her lie.

"The vision was about the final battle. When it would occur and what my fate was to be during it."

"You…lied to us." Toph accused roughly, unable to believe that the kind spirit girl could do something like lying to all of them.

"I did not wish to worry you and since you were already planning on fighting the Fire Lord on the correct date I did not think it was necessary to inform you about this vision." Rei's voice was emotionless.

"So you didn't tell us the truth. That's the same as lying Rei." Sokka informed her harshly. "What else have you not told us?!" When Rei remained silent Sokka threw up his hands in anger. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sokka! Shut up!" Katara yelled. "Rei just said she thinks she's going to die!! But, it can't be true. It can't be." She looked at the white haired girl in horror but Rei only glanced back, no emotions crossing her face.

"This is what you've been hiding?" Zuko asked her quietly focusing all the attention on them, their eyes locked. "This entire time, this is what you refused to tell me?"

"I didn't wish to worry you. Aang is going to have a hard enough time defeating the fire lord with out worrying about something that is inevitable."

"But why Rei? Why are you supposed to…" The avatar couldn't continue his question. "Are we going to loose?"

"I do not know that Aang. I only know that I will fall, it is my destiny.

"Quiet!" Zuko shouted suddenly, causing Rei to jump with shock. "I'm sick of all of that destiny rhino-shit! You've given up Rei! You don't believe we'll win."

"No, no!" She asserted, the first flickers of emotion crawling into her voice and washing over her face. "I believe in all of you!"

"You didn't believe in us enough to tell us the truth!"

"That's because it has nothing to do with you!" Rei yelled. "It is my destiny and you cannot change that."

"Weren't you the one who told me that it's our choices and not chances that make up our destiny?! You've given up Rei!"

"There is nothing to be done. I shouldn't have told you."

"No Rei! You should have told us sooner!" Aang sadly told the girl. "That way we could have figured out another course to take, another way to end the war."

"There is no other way Aang! Just as you must fight, I must die."

"How do we know you're not lying?!" Zuko sneered, swiftly returning to his old ways as he stalked toward the white haired girl. "Why should we believe this is the truth?"

"You want the truth?!" Rei screamed, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to die! I don't want to loose this world and all the people I know in it. I don't want it to end this way."

"It doesn't have to Rei!" Aang attempted to calm her, but the tears began to flow openly. "Let us help you and I know you'll be fine."

"Aang's right Rei, we're in this together, all of us!" Katara said.

"No one's going anywhere." Toph said confidently. Sokka nodded in his approval and Suki smiled. Only Zuko remained unmoving.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such friends, but I am truly honored to have known all of you. Thank you for giving me hope and I am very, very sorry to have lied to you." Rei looked around at everyone, except she purposely avoided the prince's glare.

"All this shouting is making me hungry, lets go eat!!" Sokka yelled before rushing towards the house.

A-A-A-A-A-A

They ate outside in the court yard that night, Aang sitting further away from everyone else. They all ate in silence, mulling over the days strange events. Katara burst outside with a scroll suddenly.

"I've got a surprise for everyone!" They turned their heads to her and Rei glanced up at Zuko, surprised to find him staring back at her, something glinting in his golden eyes. "Uh, no…" Katara replied to Toph's comment. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and found this!" She unrolled the scroll and revealed a beautiful painting of a very happy baby sitting on the beach. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" Zuko scowled as everyone laughed and cooed at the painting. Rei glanced over at Aang and noticed that he did not turn around.

"That's not me…It's my father." The mood dropped several degrees and Katara quickly rolled up the painting.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent."

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster." Zuko reminded them blankly. Rei looked up at him but this time he did not meet her gaze.

"But he's still a human being." Aang said from his spot.

"You're going to defend him?"

"No, I agree with you. He's a horrible person and the world would probably be better off with out him but there's gotta be another way." Aang said as he stood up and walked onto the courtyard.

"Like what?" Zuko scoffed. Rei looked at Aang sadly and could see his torn thinking. He suddenly threw a crazy idea about glue bending and Rei's sorrow deepened.

"Yeah! And you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again!" Zuko said scarcastically, something that Aang missed.

"Do you really think that would work?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" Zuko snapped back as the others chuckled behind him. Aang sighed in defeat before he began to pace in front of everyone. Rei opened her mouth to speak but the Avatar interjected over her.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I cant just go wiping out people I don't like."

"Aang I understand…" Rei attempted to soothe before Sokka interrupted.

"Sure you can! You're the avatar!" He said encouragingly, not noticing Aang shaking in anger. "If its in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you. Right Rei?"

"Uh, that's not really how it works." She replied.

"This isn't a joke Sokka!" Aang yelled, turning around to face everyone. "None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"Aang, I do understand, it's just…"

"Just what Rei?!"

"We're trying to help!" Katara yelled at Aang, shocked by his attitude.

"Well then, when you figure out a way for me to defeat the Fire Lord with out taking his life I would love to hear it!" With that, the Avatar stomped away angrily.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" Katara yelled after him. Rei stood up and made to follow the air bender but a warm hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Rei looked down into hard golden eyes.

"Yes, and so do I." She pulled away from him and walked towards the house but before she entered she turned to face her watching friends. "I know that you all love Aang very much but please try to be more sensitive to his position. He is going through a very big moment in his life right now, something that will surely change him."

"Oh, and what makes you so knowledgeable?" KAtara snapped, still peeved about Aang's bad attitude.

"It's a spirit world thing. Besides were kind of riding the same bison." With that she walked through the door and disappeared.

It was late into the night when Rei's bedroom door slid open roughly and Zuko entered. Rei had been sitting Indian style on the porch and did not hear as the banished prince approached.

"I want the truth Rei. All of it." She turned and saw the prince glaring down at her.

"I told you the truth this afternoon." Zuko sat in front of her, blocking her view of the ocean.

"You're lying."

"What do I have to lie about Zuko?"

"You don't believe you'll survive. You really think your going to die." The finality in his words drew Rei up short.

"Zuko, I-"

"No, no more excuses. I want the truth and that's it." Rei became enraged at his sharp attitude and non-understanding. Her jumped at the prince and grabbed onto his collar, her knees landing in between his own. Shock covered his face as the girl began to yell.

"You want to truth Zuko?! Ok, I'll give it to you! My father is the sun! You know that spirit in the story; it was spirit of the sun! He then proceeded to lock away both my emotions and my powers before abandoning me in the spirit world for an eternal life of utter nothingness. Oh and then I accidently created the most powerful comet in the world by foolishly trying to escape my prison hundreds of years ago. Then some idiot used my power in the comet to wipe out an entire clan of people and launch the world into a 100 year war! But that's not all! I come to earth, make wonderful friends, and fall in love, only to discover that I'm going to be obliterated by my own power!" She finished inches from his face. "How's that for truth?"

"Fall in love?" Was his reply, which caused Rei to scream in anger and release him, stomping to her room as soon as she stood up. "Wait, Rei!"

"What Zuko?! What is it now?" he followed her into her room but she did not face him.

"I don't understand."

"You have got to be kidding me." She threw her hands up in a very Sokka-like movement before turning around. "I love you Zuko, ok! I have for a long time, even without knowing it. How else do you think my father's seal broke?"

"That was because of me?"

"Yes! And now, also because of you, I'm going to fail my mission!" He didn't understand why she was so angry, but he knew that his anger was changing into something much, much different. "I was supposed to come here, assist the Avatar, and then disappear. And now, because of how I feel, I don't want to leave." She ended in a whisper her voice shocking him further. "I don't want to die Zuko." With this passionate plea Zuko found himself charging towards Rei and pulling her roughly into a fiery kiss. Rei's eyes widened in shock before they slipped closed and her arms snaked around his neck. They backed up slightly and went tumbling into the bed, the kiss never ending. Only when breathing became absolutely necessary did their contact break.

"Rei," Zuko started as they lay together in silence. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Was her reply and he knew it was the truth.

"Then promise me something." She turned her face to his and looked in his golden eyes that were sparkling even in the darkness.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will not give up. I want you to promise me that you will keep fighting, no matter what happens in three days." When Rei remained silent Zuko sat up and towered over her, his arms on either side of her head. "Rei, I want…I need you to promise me that you'll stay. I can't loose you." The honesty of his confession brought tears to Rei's eyes and she turned to hide them, but Zuko's hand gently stopped her, his thumb brushing the tears away. "Promise me." She looked up into his eyes for what seemed like eternity. _Isn't that what I want? To be with him for eternity? Aang is right…there must be another way…_ With a gasp Rei's eyes opened wide as she remembered something highly important. A small smile fell upon her lips as she gazed back up into the princes' eyes.

"I promise." Once again his lips were upon hers and she welcomed it with a renown vigor. Something in Rei's heart burst with happiness and she suddenly laughed into Zuko's mouth, which caused him to pull back with a smile.

"What is is?" he questioned as her hand found it's way to his scar.

"I'll tell you later." And she pulled him in for another kiss.

As the world began to lighten outside, Rei skillfully maneuvered herself from beneath the sleeping prince and swiftly jumped through the celing and onto the roof. She quickly made her way towards Aang's room and slipped inside, finding a sleeping Avatar.

"Aang, you've given me so much. It's time I returned the favor." She kissed him on the forehead lovingly, causing his arrow to glow instantly. With a smirk Rei disappeared the way she came and climbed back into bed, snuggling up next to the prince who instinctively drew her closer to himself.

"Where'd you go?" Zuko's groggy voice broke through the morning silence.

"Just to check on Aang." She yawned before resting her head on his chest and closing her tired eyes.

"Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**Hope you liked it, I put so much romance in there in made me happy inside!! I was wondering if anyone would get seriously offended if I possible put another level of romance into it with out changing the rating. Noting graphic, just implied. Oh and let me know what you think of the story as a whole and the main relationship! MKKKK! Thanks!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. The Search

"Ok, that's everything." Sokka announced to the group as he tied the last sack of supplies onto Appa. The gang had rummaged through the house early that morning taking everything that could be helpful to them.

"No it's not." Toph stated from her position by the fountain. The others looked at her questioningly until she continued with, "Where's Aang?" Everyone but Rei jumped in surprise and instantly the group ran into the house, searching for the missing Avatar. Rei went with Sokka straight into Aang's room where they found the offering table and his staff.

"He left his staff." Sokka explained as the others entered the room. "That's so strange."

"Aang's not in the house," Zuko said monotonously, "Lets check the beach."

Rei kept her face stoic and calm as they reached the sandy shore and saw tiny footprints leading to the ocean.

"So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki suggested weakly.

"Maybe he was captured?" Katara said fearfully.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle." Sokka replied.

"I bet he ran away again." Toph stated irritably.

"Uh-uh. He left his glider and Appa.

"Then what do you think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?"

"It's pretty obvious." Sokka exclaimed knowledgeably. Rei heard his certain tone and for once feared that she would be found out. She hid a bit behind Zuko, but no one took notice. "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a spirit world journey!" Rei's eyes widened in shock, which she quickly hid. How could he know?!

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko reminded Sokka, before turning to Rei who just nodded awkwardly. Sokka slumped in defeat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"He must still be on Ember Island." Katara said. "Let's split up and look for him."

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph announced as she zipped to his side, hugging his arm and causing him to blush. Rei giggled as everyone stared at the little blind girl. "What?" Toph added to the silence that had fallen over the group. "Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko, now it's my turn." Katara looked at Rei, who forces herself to stop giggling.

"I will stay here." She told them. "In case Aang comes back." The others nodded and went off towards town, Zuko brushing past Rei and secretly squeezing her hand before he and Toph disappeared. Finally alone, the white haired girl let out a sigh as she gazed across the seemingly endless ocean.

"Oh Aang, I hope you find the answer you need."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Rei walked out to find the others dressed in their original clothing, looking dejected. Sokka jumped off of Appa and walked over to everyone. Zuko looked up at Rei and she noticed how desperate he looked. She sat down next to him and brushed her had over his with a small smile. He did nothing but look into her eyes for several moments. He was looking for something but Rei was ready with the answer. She just barely shook her head and turned to see Sokka in Appa's mouth, shouting some nonsense about killer animals.

"Get out of the Bison's mouth Sokka!" Zuko ordered. "We have a real problem here. Aang is no where to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked as Sokka slid out of Appa's mouth, covered in Bison saliva. The prince stood up and everyone looked at him.

"I don't know." The others continued to stare at him until he angrily asked, "Why are you all staring at _me_?"

"Well, you kind of the expert at tracking Aang." Katara reminded him, causing him to slip into silence. He was thinking of his past, all the worst things he had done to try to find and capture Aang to regain his so-called honor. It suddenly seemed only days ago.

"I know that you do not like dwelling on your past Zuko," Rei spoke softly and soothingly. "But right now you are the only one who could find Aang." He glanced over at her and watched as a small smile fell to her lips. With a sigh Zuko looked to the others.

"Yeah, if anyone's the expert on hunting the Avatar, it would be you."

"Get onto Appa." He ordered.

Once airborne, Zuko steering Appa and the others in the saddle, Katara turned to Rei.

"Couldn't you just do a spirit world thing that would lead us straight to him? I mean, how did you find us at the temple?" Rei shook her head slowly.

"It was luck that I first found you, had you not been there I would have been searching for a very long time. It is impossible to track a single spirit in a world filled with so many, even the avatar's. The only way I could find him would be for him release the Avatar spirit, because that is so much more powerful than any other spirit on earth." Sokka groaned at a hope of an easy way of finding Aang and turned to face Zuko who sat on Appa's head stoically.

"Uh Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job... But why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there."

"Just trust me." Zuko replied, his voice dark. Sokka glanced at Suki who merely shrugged and turned away. The others fell silent as Appa glided smoothly through the sky. Rei looked out over the racing ocean, wondering if this was a prequel of what was to come.

They arrived at a sleazy bar about 50 miles from the earth kingdom sometime after dusk. Rei's eyes were wide with amazement at the loud music and raucous laughter as they entered the building.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara questioned in annoyance. Zuko sighed heavily and pointed towards the middle of the room.

"June." Was all he said. The others followed his finger and watched in amazement as a beautiful dark haired woman fought with some surly looking men. Rei glanced around the room and noticed many toothless and dirty men throwing her glances.

"Its our only hope of finding Aang." Zuko explained.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her!" Toph explained as said woman finished with her opponents and drank more tea.

"Hey!" Sokka suddenly shouted, " I remember her, she helped you attack us!" Zuko threw him a back glance before walking forward.

"Yep, back in the good old days." Rei quickly followed the others as everyone approached the now-reclining woman.

"Oh great, it's prince pouty." June said before anyone else could speak. "Where's your creepy grandpa?" Zuko glared at her.

"He's my uncle and he's not here." June took another sip of her tea.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." Zuko and Katara cast quick, awkward glances at each other.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" They shouted in unison. Rei looked questionably at the two, now that she understood what a girlfriend was, she wondered if their had been a past between her two friends. An ugly emotion welled in her chest and no matter how hard she tried, Rei could not will it away.

"Ok, ok sheesh! I was just teasing. What do you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko explained to June who swiftly ignored him.

"Doesn't sound too fun."

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?!" Zuko shouted at her.

"Listen kid, I heard you here banished and with grandpa gone, I doubt you'll be able to pay me. Besides, I remember last time you weren't so successful at getting the Avatar anyway." June stood up and left a small coin at the table. "Find someone else." She turned to walk away when Rei blocked her path.

"And who are you whitey? The Avatar's girlfriend?"

"I am his friend yes. But we desperately need your help. We'll give you anything." June eyed Rei up and down and noticed the sparkle wrapped around her throat, which was hidden beneath her plum clothing.

"I want your necklace." Rei's eyes widened as June slipped a finger beneath the chain and pulled out the dazzling pendant.

"No deal June. That was a gift from her parents, we're not giving that away."

"Then sorry kid. That's my price. Good luck saving the world and everything." June gave them all a smile and walked past Rei, towards the door. The white haired girl clutched at her pendant for a few moments.

"Wait." Rei shouted before turning to the tracker. "You get us to the Avatar, it's all yours." June smirked at the bold girl before turning around again.

"Hurry up kiddies." And June walked out the door.

"Rei, you don't have to do this." Katara explained in a weak voice, because everyone knew that she did.

"It's alright you guys. It's my duty anyway."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Katara gave June Aang's staff and she presented it to the strange monster. Rei watched in amazement as the animal began to circle around the clearing. It stopped and sniffed Rei and everyone tightened out of fear. Soon it moved on and ended up in a sad pile near Appa, paws over its nose.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko questioned as June bent to soothe her monster.

"Means your friend's gone."

"We know he is gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Rei explained.

"No I mean he's gone gone... He doesn't exist." The others stared in shock but Rei secretly sighed in relief.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?! Do you mean he's...you know... dead?" Sokka asked.

"Nope." June answered. "We could find him if he was dead. Wow, that's a real head scratcher." She waved at the group. "See ya." She climbed onto her animal as Toph complained.

"Wait, I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who could help us face the fire lord." Zuko turned to June. "I'll be right back with the smell sample." He then rushed to Appa and tore into his bag, pulling out an old and worn out sandal. HE then presented it to June's animal.

"You keep your uncles sweaty sandal?" Sokka questioned as the others plugged their noses from the smell that protruded from the small shoe.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph said, which caused Rei to smile. The animal took a quick whiff of the sandal and instantly tore off through the forest. The group scrambled onto Appa and quickly followed. No one spoke as they followed June across the rough terrain of the Earth kingdom. It took an entire day and they ended just In front of the broken first wall to the outer city. They stopped just outside of the wall.

"Were going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko questioned.

"Your uncles just beyond this wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he cant be far." June turned to them. "This is as close as I'm getting, I have other places to be." She looked pointedly at Rei, who slipped off her pendant and tossed it to the tracker.

"One day soon, you will be forced to choose a side June. I only hope I d o not have to rip this pendant off of a dead woman." Rei warned in a very mature and serious voice. June's face went blank from shock before she burst into a smirk.

"I like you girl. Good luck." She called before racing away and disappearing.

"It's been a long day." Zuko said. "Lets camp and start our search again at dawn." The others nodded and silently climbed off of Appa. Katara handed out some food from the summerhouse and they ate before separating off to sleep. Toph, always more comfortable in her earth, made herself a stone tent while Suki and Sokka claimed Appa's tail. Katara threw Zuko a quick glance before taking one of Appa's back legs and falling asleep very quickly. The prince was about to fall asleep when he noticed that Rei was missing. He got to his feet and found her standing in front of Appa's face, touching her small smooth forehead to his large shaggy one. He was about to question her when he noticed that she was whispering to the giant creature. Zuko didn't understand her words though; they seemed to be in another language. Appa's eyes slowly closed and his breathing deepened; only then did Rei notice Zuko standing next to her.

"What were you saying to him?"

"An ancient poem of courage." Zuko put his arm around Rei and looked at Appa's big furry face.

"Appa is afraid?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Why?" Rei turned to Zuko with a strange look.

"For the same reasons we all are. He cannot understand our words, but he comprehends our emotions amazingly well. He misses Aang badly, he fears what we are all worried about, he doesn't like being near the Earth Kingdom at all, and he is empty with out Momo."

"Why is that?" Zuko questioned, looking down at Rei.

"Because Appa loves Momo."

"Loves?" Rei watched Zuko with a curious expression before pulling reaching her hands to his head and pulling him into a kiss.

"Loves." She responded, releasing Zuko's head. He chuckled and glanced at Appa.

"Well, lets go to bed." He attempted to pull Rei towards Appa's side but could not move her. Glancing back, he noticed that she was staring at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed. "Rei? What wrong?"

"Something that June said earlier. About you and Katara." Zuko's jaw fell before he could catch himself.

"Are you serious?"

"I understand what a girlfriend is Zuko, and I am wondering if it was true and if so what that makes me?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zuko burst out laughing, causing Appa to jump slightly, pushing off the others and waking Toph with a grunt.

"What are you two doing??!!" Sokka yelled, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Rei just said something funny. Everyone go back to bed now." Zuko urged them. The spirit girl glared at the fire bender once as everyone settled down once again.

"What's wrong Rei?" She backed away from his touch and looked away.

"I said nothing that was remotely humorous Zuko." He grabbed Rei's shoulders and forced her to look at him, he was still smiling.

"But you did Rei! You said something utterly ridiculous."

"In what way?"

"In the way of thinking that I would ever, EVER date Katara. Goodness Rei, she completely hated me until weeks after you arrived. We have never been romantically linked in ANYWAY! I've only ever had one girlfriend and the only thing similar between Mai and Katara are their tempers." Zuko felt that he had explained himself well until he saw Rei's face change at he word girlfriend.

"Mai? Who is this woman?" Zuko instantly regretted his poor choice in words.

"No, no Rei, Mai is no one, it's not important!"

"Why would you date someone who is actually no one but who also has a name?"

"No! It's not.....that's not.....I mean......"

"Why have you kept these relationships a secret from me?"

"I don't.... Relationships?"

"I do not understand why you would hide things from me, I thought you trusted me Zuko!"

"Rei, it's not that...... You don't under..... Relationships don't...." Zuko could not manage to get the words he needed so he took a deep breath and counted to five. When he released his breath he opened his mouth to speak. "Mai is a girl I know from before my banishment who is friends with Azula. We dated for a brief amount of time because of Azula. I have never dated Katara nor would I ever want to nor has the thought ever crossed my mind." Rei was about to ask another question when Zuko gave her a pained look that forced her into silence.

"Rei, I have honestly told you everything about my past that I thought was important and my time with Mai wasn't important to me. I was forced into the relationship and was too weak to try to get out of it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't think you would want to know."

"Zuko, I want to know everything about you. The good, the bad, and even the things that you think are unimportant." Rei slowly walked to him and cupped his face in her hand. "Everything I have learned about myself has been because of you. Now I wish to learn about you. How can I not worry if there are still things I do not understand."

"Worry?" Zuko brought his head up and looked into Rei's lilac eyes. "You're worried about my feelings for you?" It was Rei's turn to look away as she dropped the contact she held. Zuko did not move, he only stood and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Since I am unaware, I do not know who may still hold your heart." She said quietly.

"Rei, there is no one. There never has been, and there never will be anyone... Anyone but you," He tilted her head up by putting his right index finger beneath her chin. Tears glistened in her eyes but she looked straight at him. "Is no one to me." He pulled her into a soft kiss and what he couldn't communicate with his words, he certainly communicated with his mouth. When he finally pulled away they were both panting, his forehead resting on hers, both pairs of eyes closed.

"I love you Rei." She opened her eyes but he did not. Several seconds passed before his amber eyes slid open. "Always."

"And I love you Zuko." She smiled sweetly. "Forever."

A very long time passed before they finally made their way to sleep on Appa's leg.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

** I know that you may never forgive me, I don't deserve it. But I still want to say I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG! I have had the worst case of college and writers block ever!!! And I can't promise that the next chapter will be up ASAP but I do have inspiration so ill be working on it.**

**If you would like, I would really appreciate some reviews, but if you hate me that's understandable. Just some help or feedback, what you liked what I need to improve and stuff.**

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!**

**(And I changed my name too. Trying to turn over a bad writers leaf)**


	12. Forever

After the long night of talking to Zuko, Rei was exhausted but very, very happy. She was sleeping very peacefully in Zuko's warm and comforting arms when a sudden intense heat pulled her from a dreamless state. Wishing the heat to go away, the spirit closed her eyes tighter in defiance but was suddenly pulled into reality by Zuko who was glancing around suspiciously. The others had woken up to and now glanced at the large opening in the great outer wall. There stood four strong and menacing elders, all dressed in the same garments and colors, one who stood with a hunched back shook in joyous laughter and snorted in glee.

"Well, look who's here!" Katara and Sokka burst into smiles as the men jumped into the clearing, causing the fire to instantly snuff out. The men stood in a line parallel to the group with small smiles on their faces. Rei studied the men with curiosity but slightly hid behind Zuko, who was behind Sokka and Katara. Only the water tribe members knew who the men were.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people?" Katara moved to the first man, a waterbender named Paku.

"Not just any old people! These are great masters and friends of ours!" She bowed before him in a sign of great admiration. Rei surveyed the other men and could sense something familiar about them even though she was sure she had never met them outside of Aang's memories.

"No." Paku responded stoically to Sokka's question, causing him to slouch in defeat. Katara showed Zuko to the man Rei recognized as Aang's first fire Bending teacher, Jeong Jeong. Sokka greeted his old sword master Piandao, who bowed happily back.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked.

"All old people know each other." King Bumi replied with cackle. "Don't you know that?" He grinned insanely, causing Rei to smile.

"We're all part of the same secret society," Piandao explained. "A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

"The order of the white lotus." Zuko stated, a smile on his lips.

"That's the one!" Bumi interjected.

"The White lotus has always been about philosophy, and..."

"Beauty and truth." Rei interrupted Jeong Jeong's explication with a large smile. "Striving to bring the spirit and mortal world together in harmony." The elders stared at her in disbelief.

"How do you know this girl?" Paku asked.

"Oh yeah, about that," Sokka started, "Well Rei here is from the spirit world. She came here in a comet a few months ago to help Aang put the world back in balance." They all stared at her with open mouths. "And this is Toph and Suki."

"I've met many members of the White Lotus in the spirit world." All four men swiftly bowed in much respect to Rei, who blushed and attempted to hide behind Zuko again. He laughed and pulled her out to the side.

"It is a great honor to meet a respected spirit." Piandao said earnestly. "Your presence here will surely give us hope and luck."

"Luck for what?" Rei questioned.

"A few months ago a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong continued to explain.

"It came from a grand lotus, your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Paku said to Zuko, who smiled again. Rei could feel his mood lightening at every mention of Iroh and could not help herself from smiling also.

"Well that's who we're looking for!" Toph explained to the elders.

"Then we'll take you to him."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The group was walking behind the elders when a wave of exhaustion broke over Rei. She accidentally bumped into Zuko, who was walking next to her. He grabbed her arm to steady her and threw her a worried glance.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired I think. Long night." She whispered to him, causing him to smile. Bumi was in the middle of a story, so they could not raise their voices very loudly.

"Why don't you go sleep on Appa?" Zuko suggested. Normally Rei would refuse but after another wave of sleepiness washed over her she quickly nodded her head and walked back to the end of the trail where Appa was trotting along. Casting one final glance at Zuko Rei bended herself into the air and landed in the saddle, instantly curling up into a ball and falling asleep. The others followed along behind Bumi and a sudden silence fell over the group.

"I'm so worried about Aang. I hope he's ok." Katara said quietly to the group.

"I'm sure he's fine Katara," Suki said, "He would never leave us like this unless it was for a really good reason."

"You guys don't think Rei had something to do with the disappearance, do you?" Toph suddenly questioned, causing a silence to fill the space that the question created.

"Now that you mention it Toph, she was acting really strange when we were about to leave." Sokka added.

"Could she be holding out more information? Another vision about where Aang is?" Suki wondered.

"And she's never been this tired before, ever! You don't think she pulled some crazy spirit world magic to make Aang disappear completely?"

"Would you guys listen to yourselves?" Zuko harshly reprimanded them. "I can't believe you would think that Rei has something to do with Aang missing. Why would she make Aang leave when she is so set on what is supposed to happen tomorrow." Silence entered once again.

"I thought... I thought she was starting to think differently." Katara whispered in a shocked voice. "She still thinks that she's going to...to..." Zuko's hardened face was the only answer they needed.

"But, how do you know that it wasn't her?" Sokka questioned, causing Zuko glare at him. "It could be some strange teaching method or some-"

"For the same reason I know you or Katara didn't do it, I trust her." The others looked at the ground in embarrassment. They all felt terrible for attempting to blame the girl who had done nothing but help them. "And besides, I was with her the night Aang disappeared and she couldn't have left. And she's tired today because we were up late last night."

"Well I guess you're rig...WHAT?" Sokka exploded with sound, causing the elders to glance back in question. "What were you two doing?"

"We were just talking!" Zuko shouted back in defense, instantly turning beet red. Sokka was grinning like a madman at this new information but the other girls just acted like everything was normal.

"Oh my god! You and Rei? Rei and YOU?"

"Sokka, how did you not know?" Suki asked, slightly worried at her boyfriends' stupidity.

"You all knew?" Zuko and Sokka asked at the same time, turning to the line of women behind them.

"Of course." Suki replied.

"It was obvious," Toph answered. "I'm blind and even I could see it." The two boys looked at Katara who smiled sheepishly.

"Rei told me a month ago, but to be honest, that was kind of before you were even really together so it wasn't my place to tell." Zuko fell into a blushed silence while Sokka yelled at the girls about trust and honesty.

"Sokka, I'm amazed that you couldn't see that they love each other. You'd have to be some kind of an idiot not to know." Suki said.

"Check." Toph snickered.

"Well I bet Aang doesn't know!"

"Actually he was the first person to find out." Katara corrected. Zuko threw her an unbelieving glance and she put her hands up in defeat. "But it wasn't Rei's fault! She can't help what Aang sees and knows. It's a spirit world thing." Zuko opened his mouth with a witty response when a sudden noise from Appa silenced them. Rei was sitting straight up with a confused expression on her beautiful face.

"Wha-what are you guys talking about?" Her hair was a white mess and her clothes were wrinkled from deep sleep.

"Oh nothing Rei, go back to sleep." Katara called to her sleepy friend, who was about to respond when Bumi called out to them. He lowered a giant rock and revealed a small encampment filled with people and lights.

"Welcome to Old People Camp!" He explained with a chuckle before leaving the group to settle in. Rei slid off of Appa's back and approached Zuko as he was looking around the camp almost desperately.

"Where is he?"

"Your Uncle is in there, Prince Zuko." Piandao said as he pointed to one of the grander tents. A mixture of fear and joy crossed his face and he pulled away from the others. Rei watched as he made his way right outside of the tent before succumbing to hesitation and plopping down in defeat in front of the door. Katara started to approach him but stopped and looked at Rei whose eyes never left Zuko's form. Silently the spirit approached the man she loved.

"Are you ok?" She asked him in a soft voice before sitting next to the prince.

"No, I'm not ok." Zuko didn't look at Rei as he spoke. "My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could," His amber eyes met her lilac ones, "And I still turned against him." His head dropped in agony. "How can I even face him?"

"Zuko," She whispered softly, "You're sorry for what you did, correct?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." Rei leaned forward and gently kissed Zuko's left temple.

"Then He'll forgive you..." She pulled his face to look at hers. "He will." She was so pure, so confident, and so sure that Zuko had no choice but to believe her. He leaned forward swiftly for a surprise kiss, causing her to gasp, then pulled back and smiled an almost non-existent smile before kissing her on the forehead and standing to his feet. He entered the tent swiftly and silently, Rei's eyes again never leaving him. After he entered the tent she slowly rose to her feet and stood staring at the canvas.

"Hey Rei, come eat with us. Bumi is telling the most hilarious stories and you-" The dark skinned girl paused and stared at Rei in shock. "You... You're crying Rei." The light haired girl snapped to attention and put a hand to her lilac eyes, surprised to find moisture welling up and spilling over, down her cheeks and into the dirt beneath her feet.

"What's wrong Rei?" The spirit opened her mouth but couldn't get the lie out.

"I'm scared Katara." The water bender threw her arms around her friend and squeezed her tightly, affection pulsing out of every pore.

"We'll be fine Rei... Just keep fighting. Just keep hoping."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Avatar Aang lay on the mysterious Island in agony. None of the other Avatar's had helped him with his predicament. In fact they had actually made his plight even worst, with all signs pointing to murder. He lay on his back staring up at the stars.

"Momo... I can't do it. I just... I just can't. I'm not strong enough."

"Aang." He heard a woman calling to him. "Aang, I am here." The avatar knew that voice so he shot up in surprise. A beautiful figure stood before him, the same color of the other visions but much more tangible and with a set of large lilac eyes staring kindly at the troubled teenager.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Her white hair was loose and slightly billowing, as if she was underwater and her clothing seemed to be made out of smoke for the way it moved and changed. She wore ancient robes and her mothers' pendant, looking like a goddess instead of just a girl. The Avatar rose to his feet quickly.

"Hello Aang," Even her voice was different. Loud and soft, weak and strong, but eerily captivating, "I see you have not found the answer to the question you are seeking."

"Did you send me here Rei?" The woman nodded with a smile.

"I thought it might clear your head, but I fear it did not."

"I can't do it Rei." Aang dropped his head in defeat. "I'm too weak to break my beliefs."

"Aang, valuing life is _not_ weakness, " He looked up at her and she smiled. "And disregarding it is _not_ strength..."

"Do you know what I should do then?" He asked, elated, but Rei shook her head sadly.

"No Aang, I know only of my fate." His posture slumped in defeat. "It is your destiny to face the Fire Lord tomorrow Aang. And for the sake of the entire world he must be stopped." He dropped to his knees and did not look up at her. "But I did bring you to this island for a reason, for this is a place where troubled spirits wander until they discover a way to cease their suffering. I believe that it will help you answer some of the questions you possess."

"But I've been here for two days and am only more confused." His voice raised in frustration as he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Aang, I cannot say more," Her figure began to thin out and loose consistency, "However I advise you not to accept something without first questioning it." Aang's eyes tightened slightly as he listened to his friend.

"Like you did with your vision Rei?" Her smile dropped as she began to vanish and her eyes seemed to become clearer as her body continued to disappear like smoke.

"Aang, what a wise man you are becoming." Her body was nearly gone. "Good Luck Avatar Aang. I will be seeing you again very soon." And with that, Rei disappeared into thin air, leaving Aang with even more to think about.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

On the day of Sozin's comet Rei woke with a start. The sky was the pale blue-white of early morning and Rei knew that she would be allowed no more sleep that day. A strange jolt of electricity pulsed through her body as she sat up in the tent where Toph, Katara, herself, and Suki had all stayed in. With a deep breath, Rei stood up silently and walked from the dark tent into the bright summer morning. Although it was still early in the day there were several members of the White Lotus milling about the campsite. Some were sharpening weapons, some were cooking in giant pots, and some were just socializing. Rei began to walk through the small camp and was on her third lap when she passed the men who had received them the previous day at the wall. King Bumi noticed her with a cackle and yelled in a loud and obnoxious voice.

"Hey Spirit Girl! Come and have tea with some curious old men!" Rei shrugged her shoulders and went over to where the group was sitting on a beautifully woven rug, a pot of tea in the middle of the circle. Rei sat between Paku the water bender and Jeong Jeong the fire bender. The Later poured her a cup of tea and passed it to her with a small smile. She bowed her head in respect and took the cup, which felt strangely cold in her hands.

"Please introduce yourself again young lady, memory tends to fade with age." The Fire master requested.

"My name is Rei," She smiled at them, "And thank you for the tea."

"What is a spirit like you doing so very far away from her home?" From Piandao with a fatherly smile.

"I was sent by previous Avatar's to help Aang. The world is terribly out of balance and they feared that leaving a 12 year old untrained Avatar to fend for themselves would have very bad consequences, so they sent me." She took a sip of her tea and noticed that the temperature was perfect... but why did the cup feel so cold?

"And why do you feel that they sent _you_ specifically?" Paku asked sternly. Rei only smiled sweetly.

"At first, sir, I'll admit I had no idea why I was the one chosen to come to the mortal world. But, as I have discovered through my experiences here, balance is kind of my thing." The men laughed at her reply.

"What makes you say that child?" Jeong Jeong this time, offering Rei more tea. As she presented her empty cup to him she realized that the steaming teapot should have been radiating waves of heat, but instead she only felt a tingle of coolness.

"Well my mother was a mortal which makes me only a half-spirit, if that's what one would call it." A look of utter surprise was their response and Rei grew self conscious under their inspection. "Yeah so... this tea is great..." She trailed off awkwardly, gulping down the rest of her tea.

"Well my dear," Snorted King Bumi, "Let us hope that your strange appearance brings us fortune." The other men slightly toasted towards Rei and then finished their drinks. As the teapot was being passed around again Paku turned towards her.

"Well at least with that white hair you'll have no problems fitting in."

"Yes, now all I need is a daily nap time and an unquenchable desire for pai sho." The others laughed heartily and talk quickly turned to how they all knew the Gaang (As Sokka liked to put it). Rei listened intently to the elderly men, learning even more things about her wonderful friends. This chat really cleared up the story that the ember island players had so poorly reenacted.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Rei became increasingly edgy. Something felt like it was surging beneath her skin and no amount of deep breathing and calming tea was going to quell the anxiety. _What is wrong with me? _ She thought as King Bumi was going on a crazy tangent. _I think that I'm going crazy. I feel so nervous I could just cry._ An unexpected hand fell on her shoulder and Rei tightened up as a reaction, breaking the china teacup in her hands and spraying the contents all over her only set of clothes. All conversation stopped as Rei realized what she had done and instantly dropped the broken cup and whipped her head around to look up into surprised golden eyes.

"Are you alright Rei?" Zuko's deep voice reverberated through Rei's ears and she immediately calmed down completely. She noticed a shorter, older man just behind Zuko who was looking at her with an impressed smile.

"Y-yes, just startled is all. Hello Master Iroh, it is wonderful to see you again." Rei got to her feet and bowed in deep respect to the familiar man.

"Hello Rei," He smiled kindly and returned a respectful bow and a wink. "You are looking a beautiful as usual, perhaps even more so." Zuko looked from his uncle to his (girlfriend?) in complete astonishment.

"Uhhh, do you two know each other?"

"Zuko, I thought I told you that Master Iroh and I met once in the spirit world."

"Of course that was when I was much younger and a lot less dense around the middle." Iroh chuckled and Zuko began to recall Rei mentioning something about meeting his uncle earlier in their relationship but he just thought she was confused... If they actually had met in Iroh's younger years... how old did that make Rei?

"Nonsense Iroh, you still look very handsome now." Rei giggled. Ok this was weird...

"Now if you gentlemen don't mind, I'd like to take my old friend and my newly reunited nephew on a walk." The other men just smiled and nodded before bowing goodbye to Rei, who returned the gesture. Soon the three left the group and began making their way around the camp, Iroh in the middle of Rei and Zuko.

"Where are we going uncle?"

"My other private tent. I am in need of some tea and Rei is in need of some new clothes." The three eventually made it to a smaller tent near Iroh's grand one.

"Why do you have two tents uncle?" Zuko questioned as they walked inside to discover that it was furnished with various comfortable looking pillows and mats along with a shelf full of the most random of items: bag of sea shells, a blue mask with two swords, a strange looking instrument, and a pretty green plant. Zuko looked at each item on the platform slowly, his face blank.

"Think of it as a good luck tent... I filled it with memories of you and it brought you back to me." Zuko turned to his uncle and said nothing, only smiled and bowed in respect. "Rei, the chest on the left wall is full of extra clothes. I'm sure with Zuko's help, you two can find something for you to wear." He went over to a small area with a table and began to make tea as Zuko and Rei began to rummage through the chest.

"So you actually did meet my uncle?" Zuko asked in hushed tones as he pulled out some soft pieces of fabric. Just like the shelf full of his old items, somehow all of the clothes in the chest looked familiar to Zuko.

"Yes I did... Granted I could not truly appreciate it until you came to help me." She smiled at him and he smirked. "Master Iroh caused a bit of a commotion... Something I had never witnessed before."

"Yeah... He has a gift for doing that."

"What are you two talking about? Come and get some tea." Iroh called from his place on the floor. Rei and Zuko jumped in surprise before Rei grabbed a white and pale red tunic and fled to change behind a screen. Zuko closed the chest and went to join his uncle who was smiling brilliantly.

"Why are you so happy?" Zuko questioned while accepting a steaming cup of tea from his uncle.

"Oh Prince Zuko, please don't think of me so old as to not see what is happening before my own eyes."

"What do you mean?" Iroh's nephew narrowed his eyes in a confused expression and the old man began to laugh. Zuko scowled and was about to demand an answer from his uncle when Rei walked from behind the screen. Zuko immediately realized why the clothing looked familiar. Everything in that box was his old clothing from his old life in the fire nation and from his travels with his uncle. Rei looked stunning in a pale red and white tunic, tied together with a dark red sash at her waist. She had re-braided her hair, which hung over her right shoulder and ended down at her waist and he noticed that she was wearing the pendant that he had seen her give to June the previous day.

"I have put my old clothes in a small bowl of water. The tea should come out." Rei then sat next to Zuko and gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Iroh, who sat smiling. The teacup felt freezing, but Rei could see the steam rising from the cup. She sat staring at the liquid until Zuko cleared his throat and whispered to her.

"You're supposed to drink it."

"Oh, ahhhh... I was just... admiring the.. ah, aroma." She then took a great gulp and gasped in surprise at how delicious it was. She had not had such a high quality tea since before she had left the spirit world. "Master Iroh this tea is amazing."

"It's an old family recipe my dear. It used to be the prime seller in my Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se." Iroh smiled widely at the two in front of him. "The secret is _love_." Zuko nearly choked on his own tea but Rei did not seem to catch the underlying message in Iroh's words. The older man chuckled to himself as he poured them all another cup and Zuko quickly tried to change the subject.

"Rei, how did you get your necklace back? I thought you gave it to June." Rei's cheeks blushed bright red and Zuko was surprised to find her acting embarrassed as she clutched the bright red and gold pendant as if to hide it from sight.

"Well it seems that since we found the necklace it doesn't wish to part from me."

"Are you saying it just came back?"

"Well, ahh. In a way, yes." She answered in a questioning manner and Zuko grinned.

"Rei, I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you to be the stealing type." Rei's face got redder.

"Well Nephew, lets not forget the little thievery phase that you went through." Rei glanced up at Zuko, wondering how he was going to take the mention of his past but he was still smiling.

"Yes Uncle, but that was another life." Rei grinned at him before letting go of her necklace and taking another sip of tea.

"With light bending, it is possible to make one object look like another." She demonstrated by changing the colors of the cup in her hand from red and white to a beautiful plum and silver. Zuko took the cup in amazement and turned it over and over in his hands.

"How long does it last?" He handed the cup back to her and she smiled.

"Only a few hours, unless I continually add more light to it. I'm guessing that June had already discovered that the necklace I gave her was, in fact, one of Appa's longest hairs." With that Zuko threw back his head and laughed.

"It seems that you have been through a lot since we last met. Please Rei, tell me all about your time here." With a smile Rei launched into the thrilling tale, leaving almost nothing out. While she explained everything it was easy to see how happy the spirit girl was to be on earth. Nothing she had ever done during her time had bored her in the slightest and she explained each and every story with the same love and wonder. Zuko sat sipping his tea and listened patiently, laughing every so often at fonder memories and grunting at the less desirable ones. Iroh sat in complete silence as he watched the two in front of him, a smile never leaving his face.

In all honesty, Iroh was shocked at what he saw. Through out the entire time that Rei talked, Zuko's eyes never left her. Every action he made, either sipping his tea or scratching his shaggy head, brought Zuko slightly closer to the girl. Iroh's heart grew as he watched Zuko look at Rei in an almost reverent way. She had irrevocably changed him and Iroh almost could not believe that this boy, no, man sitting next to her was the same one that he had traveled the world with only a few months ago. Almost everything about Zuko had changed, his posture, his voice, even his eyes seemed lighter somehow. His nephew was in love, and Iroh could not be any happier.

"And then we came here and you know the rest." Rei finished with a smile to both Iroh and Zuko, who chuckled quietly.

"It is quite an adventure that you have been having. And the news about your father, how very interesting... It sure does explain a lot. There are stories saying that when the sun goes black he is always searching for something... Maybe that someone is you Rei." The girl blushed slightly and finished her tea. "I am glad that my nephew has been able to help you along your journey. It does my heart good to see him so happy." This time it was Zuko who blushed.

"Zuko has been very kind to me, sir." Rei's voice was quiet and reflective; obviously her words were straight from her heart. "He has helped me here in more ways than I could say and I will forever be grateful."

"Prince Zuko is a great help to many people. He always has been and he always will be."

"Uhh Uncle, tell us about what you've been doing since you, errr, got here." Zuko blurted to change the subject. He didn't like being singled out in front of the two people who meant the most to him.

"Well Zuko, it is a thrilling story..."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The three sat together until it was time for lunch and a bell rang around the campground. Iroh escorted the two younger people to a place where they met up with the rest of the gang. They sat eating a sort of salty noodle dish when Rei again began to feel the surging of something in her veins and she found it hard to focus on the conversation. Soon the conversation of where to proceeded came up and Rei almost started hyperventilating. It had been easy to forget that today was the day of Sozin's comet when she was near Zuko... Much too easy. But now with her mind refocused, Rei began to realize what was actually supposed to happen.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who could possibly defeat the fire lord." Zuko stated point-blank. There was no disproving this fact and everyone in the group knew it. And Aang was gone... Iroh sat in contemplation and Rei watched as he thought. "We need you to come with us!"

"No Zuko," The man finally said, "It won't turn out well."

"But you can beat him! And we'll be there to help." Zuko argued, motioning to the others.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could," Iroh warned, "It would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence. A brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the avatar to defeat the fire lord." Zuko's head dropped in defeat for he knew he would never be able to convince his uncle to come with them. Rei's head was pounding but she forced herself to focus and watched at Iroh turned to his nephew.

"And then..." Zuko was thinking. "Then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No." Iroh stated, "Someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you Prince Zuko." Zuko's eyes widened in surprise and he turned slightly away from his uncle. Rei watched as he thought over Iroh's words.

"Unquestionable honor?" Zuko shook his head in disbelief, "But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have." Iroh agreed. "You've struggled, you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You've restored your own honor and so only you can restore the honor to the fire nation." Zuko lowered his head and thought for a minute. After casting Rei a quick glance he turned back to Iroh.

"I'll try uncle." Rei smiled and the fever she felt slightly weakened.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us." Iroh said wisely.

"Aang will face the fire lord." Rei said quietly. "He will." She did not look up at her friends as Iroh told them about his vision of Ba Sing Se and his plan to re-claim it for the earth kingdom, but she could feel a pair of golden eyes boring into her.

"Zuko," Iroh interrupted and the eyes left. The surging returned. "You must return to the fire nation so that when the fire lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you..."

"I can handle Azula." The prince replied, his tone deadly.

"Not alone." Iroh warned. "You'll need help"

"You're right. Rei, Katara, how would you two like to help me put Azula in her place?" Katara smirked but Rei closed her eyes in anguish. The pulsing in her veins was beginning to hurt.

"It would be my pleasure." The waterbender replied dangerously. Every one turned to Rei and noticed that her breathing had sped up rapidly.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, quite taken aback at how strangely she was acting. She shook her head violently.

"No-nothing. I-ah I'm sorry I need to go!" She blurted and fled from the group, leaving them all staring after her in shock. Zuko stood up instantly and followed, ignoring his name being called. The last thing he heard was Sokka.

"What's our destiny today?"

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

When Zuko reached the tent he found Rei curled up on the floor, pieces of clothing thrown everywhere, wearing only her black shorts and purple top. He would have blushed had he not been so horrified at her actions. She was breathing unnaturally fast and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her eyes were tightly closed and her face screwed up in a grimace of pain. Zuko silently reached her and grabbed her exposed shoulder, turning her so that she lay on her back. Lilac eyes popped open in surprise and almost at once her breathing slowed.

"Rei, what is wrong with you?" His voice was shaking slightly. "Please tell me!"

"Zuko, I'm afraid." Her voice was so pained, so small that the prince almost fell apart. "I'm so frightened Zuko." Tears fell from her eyes and into her hair and Zuko didn't know what to do, he couldn't comfort her. A spasm ran through her body and left her gasping for air. Zuko picked her up and placed her on the most comfortable pillow that he could find.

"What do you need? How can I help?" He made to leave to grab some water or anything that might be able to alleviate her pain but a small hand snaked out and latched onto his arm.

"Zuko, I feel like I'm on fire." Her voice was breathy but not hysterical any more. "I feel like there's something burning inside. Please help me!"

"What can I do? What do you need?" She said nothing but a sudden wave of clarity hit him. In one swift movement Zuko claimed Rei's mouth with his own. Her heart instantly slowed and the fire in her head dulled a substantial amount. His hands cupped her face as hers clutched at his clothing and the heat in her cheeks and forehead died immediately. Zuko pulled back slightly to look at Rei but she swiftly propped herself up on her elbows and kissed him back. His hands fell to her arms and the fire retreated from there as soon as contact was made. Zuko broke away from Rei and trailed his lips down her neck. Everywhere his lips touched left a brush of ice, which eventually spread to Rei's entire neck and shoulders. Her hands furiously attacked the clasps on the front of Zuko's tunic and as soon as those here free Rei backed away from Zuko in order to untie his sash. His eyes never left her as she did this and only when his shirt hung loose around his torso did she look up into his eyes. Delicate shaking hands reached under the fabric around his shoulders and pulled the fabric from his pale body. Zuko pulled Rei into his chest and kissed her harshly. Everywhere that his skin touched her instantly quenched the fire and left Rei shivering with pleasure. Rei felt her back make contact with the pillows behind her as Zuko melted onto her. His hands were everywhere at once, calming the fire on her body while his lips stirred up the heat in her soul. Sweat trickled down his well-toned back as they both struggled to control their breathing. Zuko pulled Rei into another kiss, one hand behind her neck while another one rested on her thigh. Her hands were buried in his hair and her right leg was interwoven with his. The smallest of noises were coming from Rei and Zuko broke the kiss gasping. They stared into each other's eyes, gold and lilac as they calmed their breath.

"I love you Rei." Zuko whispered.

"I love you Zuko." Rei replied, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"I wont loose you Rei," Zuko's voice had turned hard and his words desperate. "I can't loose you."

"Zuko..."

"Promise me Rei, promise me! Tell me that you won't give up, that you wont stop fighting." But Rei said nothing as tears continued to fall from her lilac eyes.

"I don't want to die Zuko." Her voice was small and chocked and it hurt the prince greatly to hear it. "I want to stay here, on earth... with you."

"Then stay." He grabbed her leg and hitched it around his side, pressing even closer to her. "Just promise me that you'll never give up Rei. Never stop fighting... Stay with me...forever." Her eyes bore into his for several moments and everything was silent and still. Suddenly, she pushed her head forward and kissed him.

"I promise Zuko." Her lips were centimeters from his. "Forever."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Hours later the two emerged from the tent, Rei fully dressed in her normal purple clothes and Zuko in his Fire Nation red. Suki, Toph and Sokka were next to a green animal and about to leave when they saw the two arrive in the middle of the campground. There were no questions asked as Rei hugged each of her friends before they climbed on the giant eel hound.

"So if I'm gonna be fire lord after the war is over," Zuko questioned his uncle, "What are you gonna do?"

"After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday." With a smile Zuko helped Rei onto Appa's saddle and looked over to the others. A quick nod of good luck from Sokka signaled both groups to leave.

"Goodbye General Iroh." Katara said.

"Goodbye everyone," He replied, looking at each of the teenagers. "Today, destiny is our friend." His wizened eyes lingered on Rei. "I know it." With that the group took off, leaving the elders behind them. As Rei sat back and watched the quickly changing sky the only thing on her mind was one simple word.

"Forever."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

I'm horrible I know. But the second semester of school is always the worst... Let me know what you think and what I should change... It's gonna be over soon (waaaa) but I think it has a really good ending...

REVIEW!


	13. Into the Inferno

The teenagers flew through the sky silently, each one deep in their own thoughts. Zuko was going over every fight between his sister Azula and himself, attempting to memorize her moves in order to prepare himself. Katara was also attempting to focus herself to the up coming battle but images of a baldhead and blue tattoos kept her distracted. She was looking out at the land and water that they were racing over and wringing her hands in apprehension. Rei, however, sat silently and motionlessly; Her lilac eyes were expressionless as she stared straight down at Appa's brown saddle. Her mind was racing: images, sounds, and colors molding together until it became impossible to distinguish one memory from another. Rei merely focused on steady breathing, in and out, in and out. She struggled to lift her lilac eyes straight ahead and stare at the man with his back to her, his ever-growing hair whipping violently in the wind. He slightly turned his head to the side and Rei caught sight of his beautifully tragic scar.

Suddenly a fresh wave of electricity ran through Rei's body and the images in her mind exploded. Everything that she had ever seen, every sound that she had ever heard jumped through her mind. As a painless fire rose in her veins and reached every part of her body Rei began to experience a jumble of memories: The spa with Katara, racing through the forest with Aang, doing chores with Suki, and finally everything that had ever happened between her and Zuko. As this showing went on Rei felt like her heart was on burning and soon the flames would be too much: her heart was going to explode from the heat. She could feel her breathing accelerate at an alarming rate as Appa raced through the sky. An alarmed voice sounded outside of Rei's head but she didn't have the strength to attempt to decipher it. Her vision began to blur as the heat within her body reached the breaking point and she knew she could not take much more of this fire. It was painless yes, but the mere existence of these flames exhausted Rei so completely that even breathing was becoming difficult. She wished it would stop, she wished she could just stop. As rough hands began to shake Rei's shoulders her read fell limply backwards and her wide lilac eyes stared up into a fire red sky.

As soon as Sozin's comet entered the atmosphere Rei was given a moment of divine clarity. This was all so familiar...

_Her veins were lightening and her blood fire. A great power consumed her body and flooded her mind. Rei felt like the sun itself had been lodged into her heart. Looking down at her body she found flames coating her skin, her hair flickering wildly, her eyes burning._

The sky had transformed from bright blue to a bloody red in a manner or minutes and the clouds that had floated above earlier disappeared as the comet shot across the sky.

_Wind whipped at her raging body and it was then that Rei realized that she was flying. She was soaring through the air, looking down at the racing landscape, the endless ocean. She shot white hot across the blood-red sky, leaving a trail of fire in her wake._

The comet had no reason, no path, and no objective. It just kept going, destroying everything in its path. As Rei sat in the saddle, silent and limp she felt something begin to form in her mind, filling the darkness that had taken over. It was something known to her, something very important.

_As the earth flew beneath her Rei understood the cost for this magnificent power. She could feel the pure energy radiating from her very core. She knew what would most certainly come to pass and it was at this moment of understanding that golden eyes flickered to her burning mind._

The bubbling thought in her mind slowly became an image and Rei somehow found enough energy to focus the scene that had formed. A small boy was standing on a pillar of rock, a blue tattoo covering his body, with a look of determination in his grey eyes. Eyes that exuded wisdom beyond his years. Eyes that show fear beyond imagination.

_Rei built up as much energy as she could muster and in one swift movement broke away from the streaming comet. She needed to get to that person but her body would not listen. Rei was falling through the sky like a drop of rain: no life, no control, just falling. She heard someone screaming her name and wondered why the person sounded so afraid. She didn't want this person to hurt anymore._

A sharp gasp came from pale lips as Rei's hands clutched onto Zuko's sleeves. Her head snapped up and her eyes popped open, staring directly into golden ones.

"Rei? What's wrong with you?" Zuko's face was devoid of color and his voice was liken to a child's. He held Rei like she would break and crumble at the slightest touch.

"Zuko..." Her eyes were loosing focus and Zuko's heart was racing.

"NO! Rei, keep fighting!" He shook her body, his eyes swimming in moisture. "Remember what you promised!" A small smile fell upon Rei's lips as her body began to go limp once again.

"Don't worry Zuko. Everything will be alright." Her lilac eyes went blank for several silent seconds before a brilliant light flashed through the sky, blinding the two teens and pushing Zuko backwards to the opposite end of the saddle. When they could finally see again they both stared in horror at Rei. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the saddle and it became apparent at once that she was only there physically. Her white hair had worked free of the braid and now raged like flames around her angelic face. Both her tattoo and eyes were glowing pure white light and even her skin was giving off a slight illumination. Zuko and Katara stared at her for an eternity until a growl from Appa snapped them to attention. Looking at the world beneath them they could see the volcanic rock that surrounded the Fire Lord's Palace just off the horizon.

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked in a small voice, obviously shaken from Rei's episode. The fire prince looked first at his past home and then at the woman he loved before smiling slightly.

"We get her comfortable, and then we keep fighting." He said before kneeling beside Rei and gently picking her up into his arms. He then slowly and carefully laid her limp body across the saddle, her hands down at her sides and her head open to the sky. Zuko then hopped onto Appa's head once again and took the reigns. Rei's hair still flickered wild like flames and her eyes and forehead were still glowing, but she was much more relaxed in that position and much safer. Katara looked at her glowing friend before hopping next to Zuko. After 20 minutes of him constantly looking back at Rei, Katara took the reigns from him so he could swivel to a position where he could see both women.

"Zuko, Don't worry. We can take Azula." Katara attempted to comfort him, trying to take at least one worry off his mind. He shook his head slightly.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. Rei must be trying to help him now but what if he doesn't have to guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" He glanced back at the Rei. "What happens to her?"

"Aang wont loose." Katara stated with determination. "He's gonna come back... He has too." But the waterbender stole another look at her white haired friend in worry. It was hard going into something so uncertain, and with both Aang and Rei gone everything was going to be a lot more difficult.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The Fire Nation Palace was stunning. Everything had been designed and decorated to the utmost perfection. Roofs of dark red topped white houses and the streets seemed to be made of marble. The fiery red sky only enhanced the royal beauty that covered this magnificent palace and surrounding areas. As they neared the main building Katara climbed into the back to check on Rei one final time, making sure that she was still peacefully in a trance and hidden from view. Zuko had one last fleeting look at Rei before his face went stoic and he surveyed the empty courtyard. Azula was kneeling in front of the royal fire sages before a crowd of no one. The sages had heard Appa's growls and stood watching in dread. Azula, however, did not see them approaching.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Appa's grumble of defiance finally caught her attention and she whipped her head around just in time to see the bison land, Zuko standing confidently on Appa's head.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." He hopped off the bison with grace and power. "I am."

"You're hilarious." Azula cackled in insane delight. The sages began to resume the coronation when Katara came into view right next to Zuko.

"And you're going down!" The girl threatened dangerously, causing Azula to stall for the slightest nano-second.

"Wait." She stopped the sage seconds before the crown was placed on her head. She then rose to her feet with royal refinement. "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine." She sneered at Zuko. "Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The show down that was always meant to be: Agni Kai!"

"You're on." Zuko responded instantly and hatefully, shocking Katara but greatly satisfying Azula.

"What are you doing?" Katara harshly questioned. "She's PLAYING you. She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us..." Zuko did not stop glaring at his sister when he responded slowly and calmly.

"I know, but I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her." He explained coldly. "I can't explain it, but she's slipping. And this way," He turned to his friend but his eyes flashed to the bison. "No one else has to get hurt." Katara followed his gaze before nodding slightly and glaring again at Azula.

"Good luck Zuko." She walked away from him and stood next to Appa as Azula dismissed the sages and then proceeded to walk down the marble stairs like a predator about to hunt.

"Well Zu-zu, I'm actually glad that you decided to crash my coronation. It was turning into such a boring day. Too bad your little white haired friend is already dead. Not much of a good start for the _hero_ of the fire nation..." Zuko's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists in anger. He spun around on his heel and knelt on one knee, honoring tradition before speaking.

"She's not dead. But you will be." Azula scoffed before lazily repeating Zuko's action and kneeling the opposite direction. Zuko took a minute to calm his mind and could almost feel a soft brush upon his shoulder: familiar and warm. He silently stood and faced his sister in a strong fighting stance, watching as she also turned and removed her cloak.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." She sneered, looking horribly evil and mentally unbalanced.

"No you're not." Zuko's calm but harsh reply. Another sickening smile formed on Azula's lips and the air exploded into a wave of stunning blue fire. Zuko took a deep breath followed by creating his own blast and the two mingled together in the middle of the courtyard, twirling into a blue and orange tower and exploding in a shower of light. Azula then blasted herself forward and kicked bright blue flames repeatedly at Zuko, who calmly used his flames to block her. Azula rushed forward with all of her strength, ignoring the importance of balance and good breathing. She only attacked and pushed closer to her brother, who remained stoic the entire time, breaking her flames with his own and attacking at every ample opportunity. Flashes of orange and blue filled the sky as the fire blasts flew across the courtyard. The flames remained after being created, burning everything in sight. Katara pushed Appa as far from the battle as possible and was sweating from the immense heat in the area. She used water from the surrounding fountains to but out any fire in her area but forced herself to keep an eye on both Zuko and his fight with Azula, and Rei who was beginning to twitch ever so slightly.

The siblings were both throwing enormous beams of fire forward which met in the middle in a giant splash of heat. Pushing forward, both pillars veered off of the center explosion and shot just past their initial targets. Zuko's footing was slipping slightly and he slid closer to Azula's blue flames before correcting his stance and pushing more energy into his shot. When the torrent of fire finally ended Zuko saw Azula looking completely shocked at how close his blast had been. She turned to him with a look of utter loathing on her once beautiful face.

"It's seems you've been practicing brother. Too bad it won't be enough. As we speak our beloved father is off destroying the earth in the name of the Fire Nation!"

A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Aang was loosing.

The fire lord was relentless in his attacks and deadly in his intentions. Aang was neither of these things and he was forced to constantly deflect and run as Ozai advanced on him. Aang had lost one of his few chances for victory by refusing to redirect lightening at the Fire Lord. He was quickly loosing places to run.

The Fire Lord was closing in on Aang when a flash of white light surrounded the airbender like smoke. Ozai scowled at this, thinking it to be an airbending trick and attempted to strike down at the fallen Avatar. Another flash of light and the earth rose up around the child, protecting him from the attack.

"Aang." Rei's voice sounded from the smoke, echoing slightly. "Aang you must keep fighting."

"You're WEAK!" The Fire Lord laughed cruelly as he landed beside the ball of stone. "Just like the rest of your people." The man approached the child with a sickening grin on his face.

"Aang please. I can only separate from my body for so long. The comet is growing to strong for me to control." Rei's beautiful face materialized out of the smoke along with her arms, now dressed in a very beautiful and very ancient gown.

"They did not DESERVE to live in this world, in MY world!"

"Rei, I don't think I can do this! I'm not ready!" Aang's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the translucent figure crouched before him.

"Prepare to join them!"

"Aang." Rei wrapped her smoky arms around him in a comforting hug. "You can Aang, I know it." She squeezed him closer for a single moment and something in her touch shocked Aang: it felt as if she was releasing something and her skin was left feeling weak and powerless. She pulled back slightly and looked at her friend with nothing but love. "You can do this."

"Prepare to DIE!" Ozai pulled his arms above his head and bent his back, preparing himself for a mighty attack and Rei leaned over to kiss Aang on the forehead before disappearing completely. A powerful beam of white light shot out from the earth orb and threw the Fire Lord backwards, just as he was about to strike. He snapped his head up and glared at the rock, from which he had been thrown, shocked to see a woman standing in his way. Everything about her was pure white, from the tips of her wind blown hair to the bottom of her flowing gown. The only thing that had color was her glaring eyes, Lilac mirrors against the stoic background. With a grunt and two fire blasts from his hands, Ozai got to his feet and carefully surveyed the girl. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Reiko, spirit guide of Avatar Aang and Master of _Taijitu_."

"Balance!" He roared with malicious laughter. "The great Avatar asks for help and all the spirit world sends him is a foolish girl and a useless idea." He stalked threateningly forward but Rei remained rooted in her place. "Step aside spirit, or suffer the consequences." In reply, Rei shot out another beam of light, knocking the Phoenix king over into the dirt. He roared in indignation and jumped to his feet, fire erupting from the earth where he landed. He sent a large blast of fire towards Rei, who bended a black spiral around it and snuffed the flames out of existence. Ozai looked taken back for a second before he jumped into the fight with renowned vigor. A series of fireballs pushed Rei from her spot as she attempted to destroy them. Rei blasted her herself through the air and onto a pillar of rock, the Fire Lord in hot pursuit. She needed to lead Ozai as far away from Aang, but she felt her strength weakening. She had put almost every bit of spirit energy into her final hug and her spirit was quickly deteriorating. Her resting body, hundreds of miles away, was also exhausting her. It was difficult trying to keep both beings alive and she feared she would not be able to continue on much longer.

"Turn and fight girl! Even the spirit master run from the mighty Phoenix King!" He sent a crashing wave of flames above Rei. With a gasp she melted into the stone beneath her, the heat of the attack sinking into her skin. Ozai landed on the burning rock and looked around for the missing girl as she rose out of the pillar behind him.

"The Spirit world is furious Ozai. Stop this attack and perhaps they will have mercy on your soul." The man just laughed again as he readied another blast, this one building up slowly.

"I have no time for something so weak as a soul. After I rebuild my world, I will see what can be done with yours." His words caught Rei off guard, as did his attack and she had no time to deflect the blast. She caught the entire force of the blow and fell from the pillar, hurtling towards the ground at an alarming rate. As she fell towards the earth her lilac eyes opened slightly and she caught sight of the beautiful comet as it made its way across the sky. Rei's white body instantly burst into flames...

Hundreds of miles away, lilac eyes snapped open with a shriek of terror.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Azula hurtled herself into the air and slapped down a sheet of blue fire. Zuko calmly parted the flames with his own and watched as his sister kneeled gasping for air. He then took a deep breath and slammed his fist downward, two streams of fire erupting from his hand and twirling together in an elaborate dance as they raced for Azula. The princess was barely able to jump out of the way as the fire exploded onto the walls and stairs. As she dodged to her right side a horrific scream pierced the air and her attention was drawn to a figure that was stumbling off of the bison. Katara gasped in shock and leapt to grab Rei and set her on the ground. Zuko snapped around instantly and unthinkingly and Azula smirked at her sudden advantage. She shot forward like a rocket, blue flames propelling her forward, and she shot fist after fist of fireballs at her distracted brother.

"ZUKO! LOOK OUT!" Katara yelled as she held onto Rei, blocking her from view. This caused the prince to refocus and allowed him just enough time to shoot straight into the air and kick down the blue flames, extinguishing them instantly. He brought his arms backwards before snapping them forward, slamming both himself and a torrent of fire on the ground. The blast knocked Azula back but he did not look away from his sister again.

"Katara! What's wrong with Rei?" Azula stopped to catch her breath and Zuko knew that she was calculating another attack. He feared that Rei and Katara were both in danger now.

"I'm not sure Zuko! She's awake, but not really!" The prince threw a combination of kicks and punches at Azula and it was her turn to block every attack. "And she's... different."

"What do you mean?" He asked, suddenly very fearful for Rei. "Has she gotten worse?" Azula launched two fire streams that approached in opposite directions and Zuko had to twist on his heel several times in order to block them.

"Oh little Zu-zu! Finally got a girlfriend?" Azula taunted him mercilessly. "She doesn't sound like she's doing so good does she? Too bad, what a lovely addition she could have made to our family." With that, Azula raced forward again, circling Zuko and blasting him with blue fire. He created a ball of flames around himself for protection and the fires quickly died. Azula continued to circle him...

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Fire lord Ozai landed in front a pile of rubble and surveyed the scene. Hundreds of rocks of all sizes had fallen upon the spirit woman after she had hurtled to the ground from the force of his last attack. He smirked in confidence before turning on his heel and walking towards where the Avatar was still hiding. An unexpected rumbling of the earth startled him and he whipped back around to find the source. What he witnessed then shocked him more than anything he had ever seen in his entire life.

The countless rocks that had covered the woman had melted away from her body like ice in the desert as she gracefully got to get feet. Rei stood tall and fearless as Ozai gazed at her in disbelief.

Quite simply put, Rei seemed as if she was on fire. Her clothing had become shapeless white flames along with her lower body. The only semi-defined feature that remained was her arms and her head, still covered with licks of fire. Her white hair spread around her body like smoke, flowing and moving, never being still. All this was startling but it was her eyes that really unnerved the King.

Instead of two lilac orbs glaring at him in fury, two bright orange flames stared at the Fire Lord hungrily, the ends reaching diagonally outward from her face. A flaming mouth opened slowly and her eyes seemed to burn brighter.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Her voice was a mixture between the most beautiful soprano and the most terrifying bass. "You dare use my own power against me?"

"What are you talking about?" Rei felt herself slipping away, the power she held was too much for her human body. It couldn't take much more of this.

"Foolish mortal! I created Sozin's comet, which you are using to destroy the world. I am the daughter of the one who gave you life and you have turned against him and dishonored him." Ozai quickly punched a blast of fire at the girl, who easily extinguished it with the wave of her arm. "You will pay for what you have done, Ozai. The world must return to balance." Ozai then attempted to blast himself away by shooting flames from his feet but as soon as he was 20 feet into the air the fire died. He landed on his back in a huff and glared once again at the woman, her hands were reaching towards him, building a spiral of white and black energy.

The Fire Lord knew that the only way to defeat this creature was to distract it, so he began to form lightening, perfectly and quickly. As he finished his motions he quickly turned on his heel and shot the lightening directly at the ball of earth behind him. A wave of heat rushed past him and knocked him back to the ground. The Fire Lord looked up again and saw as the girl materialized in front of the rocks, looking more mortal than spirit in the effort it had taken her to beat the lightening. She stood protectively over the Avatar and took the entire force of the attack, absorbing the lightening completely.

Ozai smiled as the girl's body began to flicker, the flames beginning to die.

_But as the earth flew by her Rei understood the cost for this magnificent power. She knew what would most certainly come to pass and it was at this moment of understanding that golden eyes flickered to her burning mind._

_It was then that Rei felt the pain._

The power was too much.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Another block from Zuko forced Azula backwards and she was infuriated, not to mention exhausted whereas Zuko remained calm and calculated. He had never again turned from the fight, even when Katara had begun yelling at Rei, attempting to bring her out of the trance. Azula decided that she didn't end the fight soon there was no way she could possibly win. A cruel plot formed in her head as she raced at Zuko again.

"Now I remember your little lover Zuko. What an interesting bending technique she has. After I finish with you and the waterbender, I'm going to have to study this girl thoroughly. Lots and lots of painful experiments. Then when I'm done, seeing that you love her so much, maybe I'll put her in uncles old cell to rot!" A cackle escaped her mouth as she struck at Zuko again, only to be blocked.

"Or maybe she'll end up just like mother? You do have a talent for ruining lives, don't you Zu-zu!" With a bust of rage Zuko threw a pillar of flames at his sister before falling to his back and spinning in a magnificent circle, flames kicking outward.

Azula rushed forward but was taken off guard by his second move and could not block it. She fell on her face and skidded backwards with grunts of pain. When she forced herself to her feet, panting in exhaustion, Zuko stood ready to attack. She glared at him with pure loathing seeping out of every pore in her body.

"No lightening today?" Zuko taunted, ready to finally end this battle so he could finally see what was wrong with Rei. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Katara propped her friend up against a marble pillar and hurried to get her some water, leaving Rei facing the battle with slowly focusing eyes. Although her spirit and energy remained with Aang, her heart had not left the courtyard at all.

"Oh, I'll show you lightening!" Azula screeched as she struggled to straighten her back. With deadly intentions Azula began the form for creating lightening. Zuko took a deep breath and readied himself, blocking out all thoughts and emotions. As Azula held the bolts in between her two hands her focus shifted from her brother to the black haired girl looking out at the battle. Harsh golden eyes met pitying lilac ones and Azula instantly made her choice. With a wicked smile the princess altered her line of attack and sent the bolts flying.

Time seemed to slow as Zuko's mind struggled to understand why the bolts weren't charging straight at him. As his head turned to follow the path the attack was going to make his heart stopped beating. Rei sat leaning weakly against a pillar, completely defenseless, as Azula's strike raced towards her. Lilac eyes widened in familiar shock and Zuko knew instantly that this is what Rei had seen in her vision; this was the final strike that was going to kill her. Her eyes slipped closed peacefully, ready to fully accept the turns of fate.

"NO!" Zuko screamed as he propelled himself forward, straight into the line of attack. He could not fully redirect the bolts while moving and so, when the energy collided with him, he took the blunt of the attack before throwing the remainder into the air. Rei watched in horror as the prince fell to the ground, clutching at his chest and groaning in agony. Waves of electricity crackled through his body and he twitched uncontrollably.

"ZUKO!" Rei cried with anguish as her heart began to squeeze painfully and her cheat began to ache. Katara ran to heal Zuko but a bolt of lightening at her feet stopped her instantly. Azula stood laughing like a maniac as she raced towards the waterbender, a look of sheer insanity in her golden eyes.

Eyes of flames died quickly.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Ozai looked on as the girl who had just absorbed his lightening fell backwards and leaned upon the rocks in which the Avatar laid hiding. Her breathing has heavy and he could see that she was slowly fading from sight. One fire blast would be all it took for her to disappear completely.

"I'm done with your meddling."

Terrified lilac eyes were the last Fire Lord Ozai saw of the spirit girl as a blast of fire slammed into her body, consuming her white flames and vanishing into thin air.

Now nothing stood between the Phoenix King and the weakened Avatar. A sneer formed on evil lips as he stalked forward, fists ablaze.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**It's almost over! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! **

**REVIWE PLEASEEEE!**

**I might have a spin off story from this... I have sooooo many ideas...**

**INVITE YOUR FRIENDS, DRAW A PICTURE, WRITE A POEM!**

**!REVIEW!**


	14. Avatar Aang

Fresh flames raged along the courtyard, as others became nothing but dying embers. Scorch marks marred the once beautiful palace as soot and cinders flutter through the unnaturally warm air. Prince Zuko struggled to push himself up, groaning in agony as Katara attempted to reach him again with her hands covered in healing water. A blast of blue fire and a maniacal cackle pushed the waterbender back just before another flash of lightening raced to kill. Katara was forced to flee as Zuko managed to lift his head up. He saw as Katara ran for her life and his head fell down in exhaustion.

"I'd really rather have our family physician look after little Zu-zu, if you don't mind!" Azula shouted from the rooftop of a side building as she again shot off lightening at Katara. She brought a wave of water up to meet the attack and a cloud of steam was formed between the mixtures of hot and cold. As the fog rose Katara heard the tiniest of noises and snapped her head to the right, afraid of another attack. All she saw were lilac eyes as Rei struggled to crawl towards the fountain in order to pick herself up. Katara reached to help her as the fog began to thin.

"N-no Katara," Rei winced in pain as she struggled to speak, "Finish Azula. I have to get to Zuko..." The desperation in Rei's voice almost brought Katara to tears. Her beautiful friend, who had always been so confident and so strong, sounded defeated and lost. Katara nodded once quickly before sprinting towards the very back of the courtyard, just as two fire blasts hit exactly where she had been previously standing. Rei, who had finally reached the fountain, remained completely still as Azula cackled again.

"Zu-zu, you don't look so good!" She mocked as she began to form lightening yet again. Rei choked back a sob and forced herself to remain silent. Katara's head peeked around the wooden pillar that she was hiding behind to check on the scene and she was greeted with another shot of lightening. The waterbender sprinted across the back and ended up near the other long fountain of water. She quickly bended a torrent of liquid out of the pool and hurtled it to where Azula had been standing on the roof. Following her attack, Katara realized that Azula had disappeared, only to reappear laughing right behind her. The waterbender jumped onto the fountain and turned it to ice, quickly surfing away from the princess, who followed closely, attacking every chance she had. Katara moved as fast as she could, attempting to keep both Rei and Zuko out of harms way.

Meanwhile, Rei was struggling to get onto her feet. She grabbed onto the side of the fountain and used all of her strength to pull herself up and over the ledge. Once that was accomplished she had to take a moment to calm her ragged breathing. Looking down at the slightly trembling waters beneath her, Rei was shocked at the reflection. A pale woman looked up at her with wide, lilac eyes. Everything looked exactly the same about her except for two very important things; One, the woman staring back had no birthmark on her forehead, just smooth, flawless skin. Two, this woman had pitch-black hair, which Rei felt falling over her own shoulders in a thick wave.

Another strangled groan from Zuko snapped Rei out of her own shock and she somehow found the strength to rush to his side, all questions about her sudden change forgotten. Rei reached him in a matter of seconds and fell to her knees with tears streaking down her face. She carefully repositioned him on his back and placed his head in her lap, her long fingers trembling. His golden eyes fluttered open painfully slow and drank Rei in for a moment.

"You look beautiful." His voice was weak and fragile.

"Oh Zuko," Rei's own voice shook from effort and sorrow as she brushed Zuko's thick hair away from his clammy forehead. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." A fresh wave of tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her soot-smeared cheeks. Zuko cracked a tiny smile and closed his eyes.

"Yeah well, destiny is a funny thing right?"

"No! It was supposed to be ME!" Her sobs became uncontrollable as she clutched Zuko tighter to her body. "That strike was mine to take! You were... Y-you were supposed to let... let it..."

"Let it what, Rei?" Zuko interrupted, his voice calm and weary. "Hit you?" Then the prince began to quietly laugh, his body shaking in silent chuckles. A grunt of pain bubbled out of his mouth and Rei set him back on the ground, placing her hands on either side of his head. "I will never let anything hurt you Rei." Her tears fell onto him like cooling rain, rolling down his face and drying on the warm stone beneath them.

"I'm so sorry Zuko. I'm so..."

"Shhhh." He silenced her, cupping her cheek with his right hand, a massive effort. "I made a choice Rei and I will never regret it. Someone wise once told me that it is choice and not chance that decides our destiny."

"What a smart person." Rei smiled slightly as Zuko's thumb brushed off her tears.

"Yeah she is. Beautiful too." He used the last of his energy pulling Rei's head downwards, pulling her lips to his own.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Phoenix King Ozai was growing tired of the Avatar's hiding. He threw blast after blast of fire at the ball of rocks, hoping to finish up quickly and return to destroying the world. He could feel the resistance in the rocks weakening as the assault continued.

"Come on out Avatar!" He yelled as he sent another wave of flames at the stone, "You can't hide in there forever!" He alternated between hands and soon the earth sheath was lifted into the air. Using this advantage, Ozai sent a huge forward blast and hurtled the ball backwards until it hit a stone pillar and could go no further. The Fire Lord then put everything he could into his next attacks, fire raging everywhere. Ozai jumped back slightly and let his final attack build up before slamming it into the stones, sneering as the shell finally began to break apart and the Avatar was seen once again. Aang struggled to protect himself from the flames as he was pushed backwards into the stone pillar. A jutting rock stabbed him as he slammed into the stone, hitting him right in his healed scar. A flash of immense pain filled him before he slumped onto the ground, falling rocks covering his entire body.

Visions of every Avatar since the beginning erupted in Aang's head as his body filled with power. Millions of glowing eyes materialized as the Avatar state began to take control of him.

"Go Aang." Rei called from inside his head as the absolute power of all Avatars past broke over him. Aang smiled as his eyes and tattoo's began to glow.

"Come on out little boy," Ozai taunted as he approached the rubble. "You're about to be-" A glowing hand shot out of the rocks and latched onto Ozai's beard, effectively silencing him. Avatar Aang shot out of the dirt, his glowing eyes locked on the Phoenix King.

A gust of wind slammed Ozai backwards and he landed in a heap 50 feet away. He watched in shock as Aang rose into the sky, surrounded by a whirlwind of air. With a feral roar a ring of fire formed around him after breaking pillars of rock and releasing stones into the air. These stones then condensed into orbs of steel like brick before also looping around Aang. Finally, a wave of water raced towards the Avatar, breaking into orbit around him without weakening any of the other elements.

Aang floated above Phoenix King Ozai, an Avatar of perfect balance.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

As soon as Aang reached the full Avatar state, Rei began to weaken substantially. Katara finished chaining Azula up and the battle was finally over. The defeated princess screamed in torture as the last of her sane mind disappeared and she fully succumbed to a mental breakdown. Rei's vision began to swim as Katara rushed over to them. Bending some water out of the fountain Katara placed the cool liquid over her hands and set them gently on Zuko's bleeding chest, his face grimacing in pain as the water began to glow with healing entities. Rei watched as Zuko slowly opened his eyes, no longer feeling any pain.

"Thank you Katara." He whispered to his friend, causing her bright blue eyes to swim with tears.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." She exclaimed before smiling at Rei, who forced herself to smile back. Together, the two women helped Zuko get to his feet and they all watched Azula. She was hyperventilating and crying, screaming as blue flames erupted from her mouth. Katara looked away but Zuko stood strong, watching as he wrapped his arm around Rei.

"Zuko, we need to bandage that wound or it will get infected." Katara spoke softly, still not looking at the girl in front of them. Rei looked up at Zuko, waiting to hear his response, but his eyes did not leave Azula as he let go of her, stepping forward.

"Wait here." He told them, before approaching his sister, who looked nothing more than a tired little girl. "Azula!" He yelled over her crying, silencing her. She turned her head to glare at him as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. The silence stretched on as the two just stared at each other.

"What do you want?" She screamed at him, her voice broken. "It's over Zuko, you won, alright! Just leave me alone!" He took a step forward and Azula attempted to spit fire at him, but nothing came out. She burst into another round of hysterics. He waited until she calmed down enough before speaking.

"You're right Azula, it is over. But we're not," A tone in his voice frightened the girl chained in front of him and she attempted to shrink back. "Everything that you ever did to me, every ounce of pain that you put me through, everyone of my friends that you have hurt, I'll remember forever Azula." Behind him, Rei and Katara watched in shock, unsure what Zuko was going to do. "But, you are my sister, and I want to help you."

"I don't need your help!" She screamed at him, outraged.

"But you do Azula, more than you could imagine. Think about every person you've ever hurt; Uncle, the Avatar, the entire city of Ba Sing Se... They are all going to want revenge Azula, justice." This silenced her rather quickly and she sat with wide eyes. Azula hadn't realized just how much loosing was going to cost her. "But Azula, it isn't all your fault. Father helped make you into a monster, just like he helped make us hate each other. But Azula, I don't hate you."

"What?" Her voice was different this time, weaker, shallow, much more like the 16 year old that she was.

"No Azula I don't." Zuko clutched at his wounded chest, the pain beginning to come back. "I feel sorry for you. You've never had anything normal in your life, Azula. No friends, no struggles, and no love..." He dropped his head slightly as he remembered his mother. "You're sick Azula, and I'm going to help you." He looked up at her, a warning in his eyes. "But if you _ever_ threaten someone I love again, I will not hesitate to end you." Azula stared up at her brother in shock but remained silent. The prince then turned to his friends and staggered back to them, allowing them to sit him on the fountain ledge. Katara began to heal him again as Rei leaned him against her chest. He looked up at her in adoration.

"Hi." He said, his eyes slipping closed.

"Hi." Rei chuckled, tears filling her eyes again. She couldn't believe that it was finally over...

Unbeknownst to her, it wasn't even close...

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Avatar Aang had Ozai captured and open for attack. With both of his arms and legs incased in rock, the Phoenix king was a sitting duck.

"Fire Lord Ozai," Aang announced, the voice of every past avatar falling from his mouth. "You and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. And now, you shall pay the ultimate price." Aang reached his hand back with a roar erupting from his mouth. A beam of the four elements shot up from the Avatar and raced towards his target. But just as the attack was about to finally end Ozai's life, Aang stopped glowing, and the beam fell harmlessly over Ozai. As Aang landed, the rock encasings disappeared and Ozai staggered to his feet, staring at Aang's back.

"No," The boy announced to himself, "I'm not gonna end it like this."

"Even with all the power in the world," Ozai glared at Aang, "You are still weak." He rushed to attack the boy and Aang calmly waited. Once close enough Aang bended rock slates around Ozai's arms and lowered him to his knees. He then air blasted his way to reach the Fire Lord's third eye and chakra well, blowing out the fire he shot from his mouth.

_In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements, but the energy within ourselves._

Rei's voice filled Aang's mind, along with the voice of the giant lion turtle, which he now understood to be the spirit of the earth.

Aang fully released his energy, light pouring from his eyes and open mouth, before forcing Ozai to do the same. A pure white light filled Aang from the inside out while a wicked red light enveloped Ozai. The blood-red sky now looked half red/half white as the two energies began to battle.

_To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable. _

Ozai's evil red energy latched onto Aang's body and spread through like a disease. As it threatened to completely cover the light pouring from his eyes, Aang saw something begin to form in his head.

_Or you will be corrupted and destroyed..._

It was a beautiful woman with long, white hair.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Katara pulled Zuko off of Rei by his arm and the two turned to her with a smile and extended hands. She smiled weakly before placing her hands in theirs and allowing them to pull her up. Together, the three began to walk towards the palace as a few servants raced out to greet them. Everyone in the royal city had heard of Azula's defeat and everyone praised the spirits for it.

"So Rei, what's with the dark hair?" Zuko asked. Rei took a strand of her newly acquired dark hair and stared at it, her flawless and now unblemished forehead wrinkling in thought.

"It must be because I left all of my spirit energy with Aang."

"You were with Aang?" Katara gasped, "How is he? Is he hurt?"

"Aang is-" Rei began but stopped as her eyes unexpectedly began to glow, sending out bright white beams into the sky above them. She could no longer hear Zuko's yells of concern as she was forced from her body and hurtled through the air at the speed of light.

Suddenly, she slammed into Aang and was absorbed completely.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

_Go Aang..._

An explosion of light shot straight into the atmosphere, just as it had almost a year earlier. The light slowly disappeared and the two figures below returned to normal, both slumping away from each other.

"What- what did you do to me?" Ozai asked, his voice dead.

"I took away your fire bending." Aang announced wisely, "You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." With that, the Avatar turned to the fire raging below and in one swift motion, brought calming waters up to extinguish the flames before releasing them back into the ocean. As Sozin's comet began to disappear beyond the horizon, Aang watched as a war balloon landed next to where he and Ozai were. Toph and Suki helped Sokka off of the deck as they made their way to Aang.

"You did it!" Sokka screamed in delight. "You should have seen yourself!" He then proceeded to reenact the battle using loud and obnoxious noises. Meanwhile, Suki bravely approached where Ozai was lying.

"So did you, you know, finish the job?" Ozai turned his head and scowled.

"I'm still alive." He barked weakly, barely able to lift his head.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance." He looked at the ex-Fire Lord. "I took his bending away." The others were shocked.

"Wow, who taught you to do that?" Toph asked.

"A giant Lion Turtle... And Rei."

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

As the gang flew to the Fire Palace, Aang watched as the comet finally vanished and the sky turned midnight blue. A wave of relief washed over him and he released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They approached the courtyard of the grand palace full of apprehension as they surveyed the damage that had been done during the battle. Once back on solid ground, the first thing Aang did was hurl himself onto Appa, laughing like a child. A cluster of servants rushed towards the group with bright smiles.

"Hail the conquering heroes!" The oldest man exclaimed, causing the courtyard to erupt in applause. "Prince Zuko has requested that we take you to his old room as soon as you arrive."

"Can't we sleep or eat first? It's kind of been a long day..." Suki asked the man who shook his head slightly.

"I am sorry most honored heroes and respected Avatar, but this is a slight emergency." The group atmosphere changed drastically.

"What happened?" Aang demanded, jumping down from Appa's head. Before the man could answer Katara appeared on the marble stairs, her eyes wide with worry.

"Aang!" A relieved voice silenced all others and the group looked up at her. "Come quick! Something is wrong with Rei!" Aang was at Katara's side almost instantly, leaving the others to scurry after them. Once they were together Katara fled down the hall, taking the rout she had memorized earlier.

"What's going on Katara?" Sokka asked his sister as he limped as fast as he could, holding the group back drastically. "What's wrong with Rei?" Katara slowed down as they reached a large, open doorway, the heavy wood door was propped open with an ornate vase and past the doorframe they could see the soft glow of candle light through a set of red decorative curtains. A few soft voices could be heard as the group walked into the room and surveyed it.

Zuko's old room seemed to be from another lifetime. Red walls were draped in fire nation emblems and the black marble floor was littered with pages of notes and fire nation propaganda. Hundreds of lit candles were placed on every stable surface in the room, casting a warm glow and allowing sight in the darkness of the night. A large square window was open, allowing a slight breeze into the room, flickering the candles faintly. There were several shelves filled with knick-knacks and past memorabilia, but the most important thing in the room was the large square bed, which sat next to the middle of the wall at the side opposite to the door. Several servants were standing near the wall with the window, while a tall man in all black towered over the bed on the same side. Zuko was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up right next to the bed, his shirt off and his chest covered in bandages. The others gasped in shock as they finally caught sight of Rei.

"My goodness..." Suki breathed out, causing all attention to shift to the newcomers. Only the tall man and Zuko did not turn to stare.

"Right now the only thing we can do is wait, your highness. I have never seen something like this before, but I'm sure that with time and patience she will come around eventually." Zuko said nothing as the tall man gathered up his things and left, bowing in deep respect to both Zuko and Aang before disappearing through the curtains. A short portly woman stepped forward from the wall. It was clear that she was the leader of the other women.

"My lord, what would you like us to do?" Her tone was clipped and professional.

"Leave." He deadpanned, still staring at Rei.

"Of course sire, but you're friends just arrived and look exhausted and famished. Might I suggest that we show them to their rooms and attend to their needs before we sit and wait for the girl to awaken?" Zuko's head snapped up and looked at the woman in fury. Her tone of voice made it very clear that she did not care for his friends or the idea of sitting and doing nothing but waiting. The tiny flames around the room began to flicker more intensely.

"Please bring us blankets and pillows. We will wait here for as long as it takes." Aang ordered, stepping forward. "Also food and tea would be greatly appreciated." He smiled at the woman kindly but professionally. Aang made it clear that he did have the power to order her around.

"Of course Avatar. Right away." With a snap of her fingers, all the servants followed the woman out of the room.

"Bring LOTS of meat!" Sokka called out after them, eliciting laughter from his friends. Even Zuko cracked a smile. They circled the bed and observed the girl lying in the bed. Katara helped get everybody chairs before beginning to heal their injuries.

"This is Rei, right?" Sokka asked, staring at the woman before him in shock. Silence was his only response.

In all honesty, Rei didn't look sick or wounded in the slightest. Her head was propped up on several red pillows, waves of thick black hair falling over them. Her skin was smooth and stress free and her large lilac eyes remained hidden behind soft eyelids and think lashes. Arms covered in an expensive looking sleep robe fell to either side of her hidden body and her chest continued to rise and fall in a steady, automatic fashion.

But Rei looked far from sleeping peacefully. Her body seemed to exude an aura of utter weakness, as if she might die at any moment. It appeared as though she was nothing more than a doll, her body was working but her spirit had vanished. This woman sleeping before them was not their friend whom they all loved; she was an empty shell, only going through the motions of living.

"What's wrong with her?" Toph whispered, aghast at what she could feel.

"We don't know," Katara answered as she looked at Sokka's leg. "My healing didn't do anything."

"How long has she been like this?" Suki asked.

"A couple hours before the comet disappeared." Aang's head shot up like a rocket.

"That must have been when I saw her." He announced to his friends. "Right before the end I could hear Rei calling to me."

"What do you mean Aang?" Zuko asked harshly, his voice weak. Aang opened his mouth to deliver the entire story when the servants entered the room again, carrying a plethora of bedding and a large assortment of food.

"Will you be needing anything else?" The woman asked, her name Zuko now remembered to be Sera.

"No thank you, that will be all. Please assist Azula for the rest of the night until her departure. I will be there to oversee the exchange later." With a bow, the servants disappeared again, leaving very surprised and starving kids behind them.

"Azula is alive?" Sokka questioned seriously, forgetting about the steaming plate of pork that had been set on a small table with the rest of the food. The smell was making all of their tummy's growl. Zuko stood up from his spot and walked to the others, the bed no longer separating them.

"Please friends, eat and rest. Everything can be explained now, but only after we're all feeling better." He turned to Aang with a small smile. "I mean we won right?" He added with a laugh.

"Yes Zuko, we definitely won." The Avatar responded with a smile.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

After they had all eaten their fill and emptied several pots of tea, the group spread out all of the blankets and pillows on the floor before sitting down and discussing what had happened to each of them. It was hard to believe that in a course of a few hours so much had happened.

"And there was another flash of light, and it was over." Aang finished from his spot on the windowsill. He was now wearing one of Zuko's old robes and pants, his other outfit all but destroyed in the great battle. "Ozai is now in a rock cell in the war balloon. We didn't tell anyone about him yet, I was waiting to see what you would want to do with him Zuko." The prince nodded in recognition to his friend before leaning forward, his arms on his knees as he sat at the end of the bed. Toph was sitting on the floor to his right, leaning against the bed for support. Sokka sat in a chair with his leg propped up by several pillows and Suki right next to him, also in a chair.

"Thank you Aang, I appreciate that." He turned and looked at Rei, still resting motionlessly, if resting was the word you could use. "There is so much that we still need to do."

"Yes, there is." Aang agreed with him, his voice becoming very solemn. "But for right now, for tonight, I think it would be wise of us to rest and talk. We shouldn't be making major decisions until we are all well." Silence fell as the others absorbed Aang's words. It was clear to them that he had grown an considerable amount in the past 72 hours.

"Aang, you said that you could... 'feel' Rei inside you somehow. Can you describe that in any more detail? It might help me figure out a way to... wake her up." Katara suggested helpfully, standing up and leaning against the back wall. Aang nodded in agreement before gathering his thoughts.

"Well, I guess it started while I was stuck on the giant lion turtle. She appeared when I was really frustrated and told me to keep looking. Then a couple hours after the comet appeared and was almost in the middle of the sky, Ozai was winning. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and hid. That's when she showed up as smoke and talked to me."

"That must have been when she fainted in Appa's saddle." Zuko said, glancing at Katara, who nodded back.

"Did she do anything out of the ordinary?" Suki asked Aang, "Well, I guess more out of the ordinary than usual..." The others chuckled slightly and Aang cracked a smile, thinking about his eccentric master.

"Not really... She said I was ready and then hugged me twice..." His head snapped to look at Rei instantly, his brow furrowing. "But something felt different..."

"What do you mean Aang?" Katara said, moving away from the wall.

"The second time she hugged me, something changed." He described. "It felt as if I suddenly became... stronger and more confident. And when she pulled away," He stood up slowly from the windowsill, looking at his now-black haired friend. "When she pulled away she looked weak. Then she disappeared and I could hear her talking to Ozai, like I told you."

"When the comet was almost directly overhead us, Rei woke up with a scream." Zuko announced, looking at Katara who confirmed with a nod.

"She stumbled out of the saddle and onto the courtyard, where Azula tried to hit her with lightening. Zuko tensed up instantly, his knuckles turning white at the thought of someone hurting the woman lying next to him.

"She looked like this then..." Zuko motioned to her black hair. "But she could still move and talk. Aang, did she go back to help you?"

"Yes," The airbender looked at his friend. "Right before I took Ozai's bending away... I thought I was loosing and then I heard her... she said 'Go Aang' and then I knew I was going to win..."

"She told us that she had left her spirit with Aang... She said she looked so different because she 'left all of her spirit energy' with you." Zuko's head shot up.

"That was just before her eyes started to glow and she fainted. She's been like this ever since." He told Aang, who looked at Rei with a horrified expression.

"Wait a minute you guys..." Toph announced, climbing to her feet and putting both of her small hands on Rei's exposed left arm. "I knew something was different about her."

"What do you mean Toph?" Katara rushed to the side of the bed, as did Aang and Suki, leaving Sokka struggling to get to his feet.

"Her weight... It's off."

Silence.

"Are you calling Rei fat?" Questioned Zuko absurdly. Toph punched him in the shoulder.

"No idiot. She's missing something... She feels like she's hallow somehow..."

"And when she said she left 'all of her spirit energy'..." Suki suddenly remembered, speaking slowly and thinking everything through.

"She meant that she left _**all**_ of her spirit energy." Zuko finished, looking appalled.

"Spirit add a certain weight to each individual... It's minuscule, but it still makes a difference when it's gone." Toph explained.

"Rei gave me all of her spirit energy to help end the war at her own expense... She gave me half of herself, her being." They sat in silence, fully realizing just how much their friend had sacrificed for them, for the world. Sokka finally made his way over to the bed and he leaned against the post, looking down at Rei's blank face.

"Aang... what does that mean? For Rei?" Sokka asked quietly. Everyone held his or her breath as Aang sat in silence. He looked at Rei's face and closed his eyes in anguish as he spoke.

"Rei was only half spirit, what we see right now is all of her human features. However, when she gave up all of her spirit energy, she gave up half of herself."

"What does that mean Aang?" Zuko's voice has rash and demanding, his golden eyes not leaving Aang's grey ones.

"It's possible to live without a spirit, if it could be called living... But," He paused and looked at Rei's beautiful face, "It's impossible to survive missing half of yourself... no creature can exist with that much imbalance." Identical masks of horror touched everyone as they all gazed upon the unmoving girl. Her quiet breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Aang..." A deadly quiet and painfully desperate sound fell from Zuko's barely moving lips. His dull gold eyes never left Rei's form as he took a shaking breath. "Can you give it back?"

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**I didn't want to end it there... but I just HAD tooooo! **

**Ahhhhhhh! What do you think? **

**Question... Could anyone draw a picture from this story, or know anyone that could? I would love to see that... **

**Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let me know what you think and then I'll let you know what's gonna happen...**


	15. The Awakening

Aang became quite still, fully aware of the 5 sets of eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer. He ignored everyone as he looked upon the face of his resting spirit guide. She looked almost lifeless in the bed and being surrounded by large red pillows made her look tiny and frail. Black hair fell lankly over the blankets covering her motionless body; only the steady rising and falling of her chest signaled that she wasn't a statue. Her flawless and pale skin seemed foreign to the Avatar, already so familiar to her sacred markings and rosy complexion. This woman was so absurdly different from the regular Rei that Aang almost began to cry. Aang had always been close friends with Rei, even from the day she arrived. Her child-like way of thinking and otherworldly attributes had been something that he had always treasured her for, but it was her very spirit that he had been drawn to. Even without all of her physical changes, from a spiritual standpoint it was almost impossible to recognize the woman in front of him as the woman who had been his spirit guide; Reiko, spirit of balance, daughter of the sun-spirit.

As the Avatar, Aang had always found himself in the presence of things and people with a large amount of spiritual energy. Although every creature, plant, and even element on earth had certain spirit energy that he was sensitive too, Aang's friends had enough energy all together to keep him very fulfilled. But, Rei was different.

Being half-spirit and from the spirit world, Aang connected with Rei on a much stronger and spiritual level. That, paired with the fact that she was not only his bending master, but also his spirit guide, Aang knew almost every single thing about Rei, down to her core. And because of that, he knew undoubtedly that the woman in front of him was not Rei. He had worked with and seen her spirit so many times during training that it was effortless to see that it was gone completely. It had vanished and transfused into his own energy.

And now he wondered if it was possible to give it back.

"I'm not sure..." Aang said aloud, startling his friends.

"Aang, there has to be something! Search your past lives, meditate," Zuko's voice was slowly increasing as he rose to his feet, staring directly at Aang, "Contact the spirits, do SOMETHING!" Katara rushed to her feet also.

"Don't yell at him Zuko! Aang's trying his best! He DID just stop a hundred year war for goodness sakes! Let him breathe!"

"Aang won... EVERYONE won because Rei sacrificed EVERYTHING!" He screamed at the waterbender, who for once fell silent.

"You're right Zuko." Aang started wisely. "Rei helped everyone so much. And her body still being here is proof that we still have a chance... But it's a small one." He looked at her again. "You can't completely separate your spiritual self from your physical self without some type of scar. But I can feel Rei inside... somewhere deep."

"What are you saying?" Zuko demanded quietly. "Does that me-"

"It means that it's going to be difficult. Everything will."

"But first, we all need rest." Katara announced. "Rei would want us to rest and recuperate. This war is finally over, and what we all need to do now is prepare for the new world." This reminded everyone of the great amounts of work that still needed to be accomplished and they all inwardly groaned.

"Katara is right. We have a lot of work in front of us... Maybe even more than defeating the fire lord... I mean, old fire lord..." Aang looked to his friend, who rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

"I'm not fire lord yet... I still need to have a coronation."

"And at the coronation we can finally start our movement to bringing the world back to balance. We'll call everyone on this side together, a gathering of the nations... One of many." Aang announced to his friends. "Zuko, I know it's hard, but you need to rest. I will try everything possible for Rei in the morning. We'll get her back, I'm sure of it." Zuko looked into Aang's grey eyes for the longest time, looking for something, anything to quell his surging fears, but he found only pleading and exhaustion. Zuko felt it too.

"You're right Aang." Zuko turned to his friends. "I'm going to take care of my father. I'll also send a messenger hawk to my Uncle to see how they did." He walked to his door before turning around. "Pull this rope to summon the servants. Ask for anything you'd like. They'll take you to the guest villas and the bathhouses. Make yourself comfortable." With that, the prince disappeared behind the red curtain.

"Aang let me get another look at your wounds." Katara said, pulling him to the far corner of the room and sitting him upon a few pillows. Suki and Sokka also plopped to the ground while Toph curled up on the bed next to Rei's legs, her hand resting on Rei's, waiting for some type of abnormal movement.

"Are you alright Katara?" Aang asked as Katara gently rubbed healing water over his back. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, not really. Zuko did most of the work, I just had to finish up." She helped him back into his tunic before turning him around and bringing water to his head, his eyes slipped closed at her cooling touch.

"I'm glad..." His words were slowly slurring as he began to fall into a much needed, and frankly deserved rest. "I was so worried Katara." The way he whispered her name made her blush as she slowly helped him lay on his back. He suddenly looked much, much older than 12... or technically 112.

"Aang, I was worried too... I was so frightened." She pushed herself closer to him as her tears began to fall. He wrapped an exhausted arm around her and they lay there for many minutes, unable to sleep. Finally Katara could feel herself loosing consciousness and sighed in content. "Will everything be ok Aang?"

"Yeah Katara," Aang's eyes slipped closed on the last day of his old life. "It will be."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

Zuko could not believe the sleeping person before his eyes once instilled dead fear into his heart. Staring at the man at his feet almost brought tears of horror to the princes' exhausted eyes.

Zuko had accompanied his servants and guard to an elite prison on the outskirts of the fire nation. It was a 2-hour long trip both ways so Zuko had dozed a bit on the way there. Currently he was staring at his sleeping father, who he had secured in the very same cell that he was so familiar with; but there had been a few adjustments made to what Iroh had all but destroyed. Zuko stood just staring at his father, memories of the past 17-odd years filling his mind. The previous fire lord looked exceptionally weak and powerless, but Zuko knew better. This was a man who had killed innocent people, obliterated villages and wiped out entire races. He also tore Zuko's only family to shreds, all in a quest for power.

"I want a level 10 guard on him at all times. No one gets in without my express signed and sealed permission... And I mean NO ONE." With that prince Zuko left his fallen father behind, slamming the iron door shut, sealing the room in darkness. He did not look back the entire two hours of the balloon trip, nor did he even glance in the direction of the prison as the sun began to rise in the east. As light began to pour over the new era Zuko felt the first true breaths of freedom, something he hadn't truly felt since the day he his mother disappeared. He walked into his old bedroom and surprised himself by breaking into a smile at what he saw.

All of his friends lay cuddled together on the floor in different places. Toph had snuggled unto Rei's side and even placed Rei's hand over her head like old times. Aang and Katara slept like the dead in each other's arms and Sokka was curled up into Suki, who had her arms around his chest, hugging him close. Zuko looked at Rei as he approached the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair to sit in. She hadn't changed at all. He reached over to grab her small, free hand before setting his head down on the bed for a quick rest.

"Come on Zuko, wake up!" Toph yelled before bending his chair straight back, leaving Zuko to fall on his face. He instantly jumped to his feet, his arms up and ready for a fight. He looked around at the room and noticed that it was empty save for Suki and Toph, and of course Rei. Suki was sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the bed right next to Rei, holding her hand.

"Wha-where is everyone?" Zuko asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed that Suki and Toph had changed into different and nicer clothing, no doubt from either the palace or their earth kingdom.

"Aang is meeting with the Fire people to work on getting the fire nation soldiers out of the earth kingdom and Katara and Sokka are sending letters to everyone we know to come here for the coronation. Speaking of which, some really annoying guy has been looking for you all morning." Zuko splashed water on his face from the washing pitcher on the desk and could feel the scratching of an un-trimmed beard beginning to form. He would need to deal with that later...

"What was the guys name?" He began to stretch his limbs from his deep sleep, wincing as he pulled at the wound in his chest. Toph grimaced at him.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. But he had this really high and annoying voice... And his steps were as light as a woman." Zuko groaned at her description. He knew exactly who she-

"PRINCE ZUKO?" A high, reedy soprano pierced through the room like nails on a school board. "Really your highness, this is no time to play games! We have so much to do!"

"Hello again Lao-shun." A tall and very skinny man paraded into the prince's old room. He was a very neat and handsome man, with sparkling dark eyes and mousy brown hair pulled up into a topknot. He wore very grand Fire Nation robes and had a highly annoyed expression on his obviously made up face.

"Now, Prince Zuko, is this any time to be dilly-dallying about. We have a lot to do before your coronation, including picking a ceremony DATE! Hurry up and lets get started." Zuko turned to his friends with a roll of his eyes.

"What will you two do?"

"I'm gonna go make help Sokka and Katara. Some people will be arriving this afternoon already and we need to greet them and help them settle in." Zuko nodded in his approval before turning to Suki,

"I'm staying here. We're keeping someone at Rei's side at all times, just incase anything... changes." This forced Zuko back into reality. He quickly strode over to the bed and stared at Rei's face until Lao-shun began to complain again. Bending slowly and carefully, as to not reopen his wound, Zuko gently placed a kiss on Rei's smooth forehead, right where her tattoo should have been. This loving action pulled the palace's assistant up short and he stood in silence as Zuko approached him scowling.

"What?"

"Nothing my future-lord, nothing." Zuko did not see the small smile that fell across Lao-shuns glossed lips at they and Toph exited the room. He did not see the look of planning mixed with utter joy in his dark eyes either.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

It was dark before Aang got back to where Rei was sleeping. He came to take the room from Sokka, who was now going to set up rooms for the guest waterbenders who would be arriving the next day. Zuko's coronation was set to take place in two days. Warriors from the earth kingdom, water tribe, and even the swamp people and fire nation would gather for the crowning of the new Fire Lord and witness the beginning to an era of peace. Zuko was signing mountains of papers and giving thousands of orders in order to make sure that everything was ready at that time. He hadn't been in the room since the morning and it was driving him crazy, along with Lao-shun's constant nagging about the proper color for his coronation gown and this napkin and that rug and blah, blah, blah. Toph and Suki were getting clean with Katara, leaving Aang alone for the first time since the battle ended. He sat next to Rei, his hands folded and in his lap. The fire nation tailors had been hard at work making his traditional vestments from history books and Aang's own notes and he had been given an entire authentic air-nomad wardrobe, complete with wooden prayer beads. His grey eyes suddenly swan in tears: It was finally over.

"Rei, I can finally help my people. I can bring the world back into balance and then resurrect the great air nation." He looked at her peaceful face. "What will you do?" He paused and looked at her. Right now, as she lay in a coma-like state, Rei looked like a completely normal woman. All Aang could see was a young girl with the possibility for a completely beautiful and average future.

"I wonder Rei, will you stay here? Become the Fire Lady?" He laughed slightly at the idea of his friend ruling an empire. It actually seemed like a good thing for the broken Fire Nation. After all, Rei had fixed Aang when he was broken and defeated. "Will you have kids and a family and actually live a normal life? It would be in perfect balance." His thoughts drifted to Katara. They were so young, and now they had their entire lives before them. Could this new freedom cause them to drift apart? He rubbed his head and sighed. It was hard living without an ultimate goal after having such a specific destiny the first twelve (technically one hundred and twelve) years of his life. It used to be 'defeat the fire lord' at all times, but with this new free world, Aang would have to decide his own goals and find his own ways of reaching them. This thought slightly frightened the young Avatar.

"But you've always followed your own path haven't you Rei?" He looked at her motionless face before standing up slowly. "And because of that, I owe you my life." He leaned over the bed and directly over Rei, her calm, almost silent breaths became the only sound in the room. Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his face just inches from hers.

"Thank you Rei."

As his blue tattoos began to glow Aang slowly released the breath he had been holding. It gently washed over Rei's face, mussing up a few strands of her dark hair. He remained brooding over her as he slowly unlocked each chakra gate separately, trying to reach deep within himself. Aang thought of everything he and Rei had ever talked about, every training session they had ever gone through, each moment they had ever shared together. He then remembered seeing her on the battlefield, how she gave up everything to help him, her calming words, her empowering touch, her every last bit of power. Aang focused on the feeling he had when she wrapped her weakening arms around him in the rock shelter, how she came to his aid countless times during the battle, always sacrificing herself, always giving him more than she had. He remembered seeing a beautiful woman in flowing robes as she kissed him on the forehead, the love in her actions crashing over him like a wave.

A thick sheen of white mist covered Aang's body and he reached deeper into his spirit form. The translucent energy swirled around his calm body and concentrated on his third eye, in the center of his arrow. A voice began to reverberate inside his head, louder and louder until the Avatar recognized it as the soft soprano of the woman sleeping before him. A gust of white smoke ripped itself from Aang and hovered in the space between for several moments before plunging back to rest, leaving the room echoing in silence. Slowly, lilac eyes opened and gazed into damp grey ones. A smile blossomed from two pale lips, weary with exhaustion and chapped from not being used.

It was eerily silent as the sun began to rise over the land once again. Slowly the curtain behind Aang separated as a weary Katara shuffled in, wanting nothing more than to sleep for several hours. She looked up and gazed upon the bed, becoming quite motionless as tears slowly built up in her crystal blue eyes before spilling down russet cheeks. Aang had been pulled into a bone-crushing hug as Rei's lips curled into a blinding smile. The Avatar could do nothing but hug back, tears of joy falling as he embraced his reanimated spirit guide. The two on the bed gasped in surprise as another pair of strong arms latched around their bodies. Laughter filled the room while the three teenagers detangled themselves from the embrace before Rei opened her mouth to speak for the first time in days.

"Where is he?"

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

The Sun was shining the glow of early morning as Zuko slumped from his newly acquired bed. After demanding everything about the room changed or disinfected and objects left behind from the last occupant stored far away, Zuko was eventually coerced into staying in his parents previous, and his now and forever, bedroom. It would be a great dishonor if the new Fire Lord did not sleep in the traditional royal chambers and no amount of pleading and threatening could get him out of it. Now all he had to do was bring all of his old stuff in before the coronation and he would be ready to rule the nation. The prince shivered at this thought.

Zuko walked to the window to look over his home, sighing as he rubbed the scar on his face. He could feel some stubble underneath his marred flesh but decided to take care of that later. The first order of business was getting his robe on before Jao-shun arrived to dress him in something utterly ridiculous. Then he was off to check on Rei before his new duties pulled him away from her again. Getting the nation ready for a new leader as well as preparing the world for a new age was a difficult task. Zuko barely had time to sleep, and would honestly rather replace rest with sitting near Rei, but his friends would not allow that.

His chest was aching rather horribly that morning and Zuko struggled to put even one arm into his dark red cotton robe. Once he accomplished to slip the first arm in, he attempted the painful task of slipping the other one in, groaning in pain as he tried to quickly shove his arm in the sleeve.

"Need some help?" A quiet voice broke through the morning grogginess and Zuko was instantly on the offense. Time seemed to slow as his brain kicked into over-drive. He inwardly berated himself for allowing full-blown hallucinations to finally take over his exhausted mind. He turned slowly, ready to have his heart broken even more, and prepared to punish himself for going crazy.

"REI!" Dawn broke a second time that morning as Zuko drank in the sight before him. Rei was casually (and comically) leaning against a white marble pillar, dark hair falling over her shoulders and her lilac eyes shining much more lively than ever before. She wore a dark red robe with a golden sash (something Zuko absentmindedly thought suited her quite well) and her feet were bare. Her face was filled with an immeasurable amount of joy and her olive-toned skin was tinted with roses. Everything about her had changed in the short amount of time she lay dormant in Zuko's old bed. She seemed so unreserved and free. With a laugh, she pushed herself from the pillar and smashed into Zuko.

It was a flurry of fabric and skin as the two fell onto the thick red fibers of the rug beneath them. Zuko's hands melted into Rei as she kissed every inch of him that she could find. Zuko returned the action with desperation; frightened that Rei could disappear at any moment. Her legs had wrapped around his waist while he knelt to support them. His large hands were plastered against her back as hers became fisted in his hair, keeping his mouth glued to hers. Tears of joy fell from Rei's lilac eyes as Zuko's own golden ones swam in moisture.

It was a long moment before their breathing slowed enough for speaking to be possible. They lay on the floor, Rei curled up at Zuko's side holding his face in her hands, as their foreheads remained touching. Both sets of eyes where closed as the sharp panting subdued into relaxed breathing. Zuko was the first one to break the heavy silence.

"When did you wake up?"

"Just moments ago." Her voice was quiet, and a certain tone laced in her words made it seem like she didn't want to talk. But Zuko had questions that, for his own sanity, needed to be answered.

"What happened?"

"Aang."

"Rei, I'm gonna need a little more than that." His eyes opened and watched her flawless face carefully. Her eyes, however, remained closed.

"Zuko, just let me remain silent for now. I have missed you too much to ruin this moment with words." Zuko pushed himself carefully to a sitting position before pulling Rei up also. He grunted with the effort and clutched at the wound in his chest. Her eyes narrowed in the pain that the memory of the battle brought.

"This is my fault. You shouldn't have been trying to protect me."

"Rei, I will never stop trying to protect you, so just drop it." He opened his arms up to her and she snuggled in gladly. His hands cupped her soft hair and supple flesh. "Now, please tell me what happened to you. I thought you were..." The prince couldn't bring himself to say the horrid words, even now with his woman safely in his arms. Saying it would make the previous pain all too real.

"I was gone Zuko. Lost in a sort of nothingness between the two worlds." She clutched onto him tighter, fisting her small hands in the expensive fabric that covered his body. "I was so afraid Zuko. Afraid that I failed. Afraid that I would never see you again."

"So was I Rei... You looked so..." Zuko struggled to find the word that would cause him the least amount of pain. "Lifeless in that bed. I was afraid that you were gone for good." The prince took his lovers chin in hand and looked over her flawless face. Her tattoo, which he had come to love dearly, was still missing and the classic white hair remained black as the night. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters." He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips. Her slim arms tightened their hold as she closed any space between their bodies.

"My lord it's time to wake up and get fitted for your royal coronation robes!" Jao-shun's voice ripped through the room as he made his grand entrance. Dark golden eyes traveled searchingly through the grand room before coming to rest on the two people still sitting on the ground. His expression didn't change from haughty annoyance as he drank in the sight of the two lovers. Rei was pulled tightly to Zuko's side and her arm was gently thrown around his waist, her hand spread over the fresh white bandages that were wrapped around Zuko's injured chest. The prince had one of his legs placed underneath one of hers and his face was still turned towards her. Rei's head had whipped to the door as Jao-Shun strolled in and now was turning a lovely scarlet color. She absentmindedly tried to squirm away from her compromising position but Zuko merely pulled her closer to himself.

"Jao-shun, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Very good Prince Zuko." The man bowed. "I shall send a servant to come collect you." The refined man then twirled gracefully on his foot and strode from the room, a very large and content smile blossoming on his thin lips. "Oh and your... friend is going to need to meet with Lady Sizon today to get some affairs in order."

"Thank You Jao-Shun." Zuko said as the man in question walked out of the room with flourish. Rei turned to Zuko with a questioning look and he responded with a laugh before slowly getting to his feet, grunting with the effort it took and the strain on his injury. He offered his hand to Rei and she stood as well.

"Since when do you get so shy and embarrassed around other people?" Rei flushed red again as Zuko placed her on the bed before looming over her. She took his face in her small hands and pulled him lips to hers.

"Since I've realized just how human I've become." She then grabbed his broad shoulders and with a jerk of strength and a flurry of fabric Zuko was suddenly on the bed also, half of his body on the soft bed and the other half resting upon Rei.

"So now will you tell me what happened?" He whispered into her ear, his warm breath sent shivers up her spine and she closed her eyes in mute joy.

"Later Zuko, with our friends." Rei opened her eyes to gaze up at him with a small smile. "Besides, now we have time together. The rest can wait." Zuko opened his mouth to argue but closed it as he looked over the woman he loved. What was his rush anyway? Right now, everything was perfect. He was on the brink of becoming ruler of his beloved nation, the war was finally over, and the person he wanted to be with more than anyone in the world was right next to him. How she got there didn't matter at the moment. Only her large eyes, soft lips, and beating heart mattered.

"Well, we do have fifteen minutes..."

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

**Sorry this took so long. I was having a BAD case of Writers Block. But it's almost done so I have a question... **

**What would you like to see in the last chapter? What questions do you need answered? What couples do you want to see? What do you think should happen?**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME! I REALLY APPERICIATE IT AND YOU HAVE HELPED ME SOO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
